Corazon Intacto
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Axel...quiero conocerte, soñar contigo no es lo suficiente ¿Que son estas sensaciones? //. Principal: AxelXRoxas. MarluxiaXVexen ZexionXDemyx SenmaxXSaix
1. Chapter 1

"_**Hola chico…**__**eres el nuevo eh?...Soy Axel"**_

"_**Parece que seré tu nuevo compañero…que dices chico?"**_

"_**No podemos aspirar a más…no tenemos corazón"**_

"_**Tal vez…Roxas**_

_**Lo bello de nosotros dos…es solo…**_

_**Una verdad, Intangible, vaga…pero real."**_

Ojos azules, abiertos de nuevo miraban al techo, los recuerdos de su memoria se le pintaban en los parpados sin quererlo.

Y suspiro como perdido.

"…Otra ves…él".

…

Tumbado en su cama, el joven Rubio no sabia ni que pensar, esas noches de julio nunca le habían gustado, tal vez será por el hecho de que el sudor hacia que la pijama se le pegara al cuerpo…lo cual encontraba, como algo muy asqueroso.

Pensaba, en el día de mañana, sus amigos, se volverían a encontrar como siempre en "El Lugar" mmm, no el nombre mas original, pero si especial.

Desde años, él, Pence, Hayner y su novia Ollete habían estado juntándose en esa esquina rechazada de la ciudad…formando su propia pandilla, aparte de las muchas que ya tenía Twilight Town.

La escuela, no iba tan bien como para enorgullecerse, pero tampoco tan mal como su amigo Hayner…que por poco reprobaba 8 materias y tendría que tomar exámenes extraordinarios para salvarse de repetir año y de la ira de sus padres. Gracias a su novia, que fue lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo estudiar, logro ayudarlo a pasar de año.

También…pensaba en su familia.

Su hermano Cloud, el mayor, se había estado comportando extraño con el, no lo sabia pero como moría por hacerlo. Su naturaleza solo rogaba obtener respuesta…le había estado presionado en todo, reprimiéndole de todo…reclamándole por todo.

Tal vez se sentía responsable, desde que su madre se fue de la casa hace unas semanas…a quien le pego mas duro, fue a él.

Lo mas común era que quisiera protegerlo de todo, a él y a su hermano Demyx, que había estado saliendo con un tal…Zexion?...algo por el estilo, era…su "próximo novio" como decía él.

Suspiro cansado y volvió a darse la vuelta, ahora estando bocabajo.

Esta noche, esperaba no tener que levantarse mas tarde para lavarse la cara y repetirse que era un sueño. Las sombras lo perseguían…sus sueños no eran dulces ni tranquilos.

No desde hace…ya casi…que… ¿18 años?

Desde que tenía memoria, el hombre de cabello rojo le había estado persiguiendo en sus pesadillas y sueños, hasta en su vida cotidiana.

¿De donde había salido? Roxas no lo sabía.

Talvez solo seria un producto de su imaginación, la televisión si atrofia la mente de los niños, ¿la suya habrá sido víctima?

En fin, esos temas no son muy convenientes cuando tu mente esta apagada y el cansancio parecía ser de lo mas inoportuno presentándose a esas horas de la mañana.

El abanico permanecía en la esquina, mirando como se movía todas direcciones, intentando conciliar el sueño a esas horas de la mañana, lo cual seria difícil…mas con el pelo embarañado, mojado en sudor y húmedo.

Sus ojos ya no pudieron mas, cayeron rendidos en brazos de Morfeo que, aprovechándose de su cansancio, el chico al fin pudo dormir.

Y las sombras entrar a su cuarto.

_**:.Mirando de Noche.:**_

_**An Akuroku fanfic.**_


	2. Esta Ocurriendo

"_**El tiempo sigue corriendo, y no puedo alcanzarte.**_

_**Deberás esperarme".**_

(…)

"El profesor ha estado engordando".

Como siempre, los comentarios de Hayner eran inoportunos y fuera de lugar, el hombre del que hablaban casi los escucha, y con un golpecillo en el hombro de parte de su novia Olette, logro sacarle una risita y no solo a él, sino a sus otros dos testigos.

-"Hayner! No digas eso!"-

-"Vamos 'Lette, no seas tan exagerada…"-

-"Pudo habernos escuchado!"-

-"Si lo hubiera hecho mejor, alguien ya debe de decirle que su apariencia actual no es muy favorable…querida"-.

El tonito con el que acabo la frase no fue muy bien recibido, con otro golpe y un beso en la mejilla, Olette se acomodó en su pecho…dejándose abrazar por la cintura.

-"Ah Hayner, cuando llegue el día en el que un profesor escuche tus opiniones, no estaré para defenderte…"-

-"Eso dices ahora…"-.

Otras risas.

Roxas veía tranquilo, pero con un poco de celos en los ojos, al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que siempre había querido.

Tener a Alguien.

E independientemente de sus sueños con el pelirrojo, últimamente había estado dudando de sus gustos.

-"Eh, Roxas…"-. Pence hablaba a su amigo que apenas y pudo voltear sin perderse en sus pensamientos.-"…estas…bien?"-

El rubio asintió sin decir palabra alguna, pero despertando incertidumbre entre sus compañeros.

-"Perdona por decirlo…pero…"-. El chico le tocó la frente.-"te ves…pálido"-

Estaba cansado.

-"No es nada…"-. Alegó el Rubio, alejando la mano de Pence de su frente.-"solo…me duele la cabeza"-.

Se levanto con dificultad e intento ir hacia el bote de basura mas cercano.

-"Así. Me he sentido las ultimas semanas, no es... de que preocupar-".

-"ROXAS!".

La mano de su joven amigo Hayner lo detuvo de caer al suelo.

Lo sostuvo con fuerza, acercándolo al bote de basura.

-"No Roxas... vamos a la enfermería, ráp-".

Muy tarde, el vomito del rubio interrumpió a su amigo, haciéndolo para atrás, y acaparando las miradas de los curiosos jóvenes que pasaban por el área.

Olette estaba preocupada, se le notaba en sus ojos y expresiones.

Roxas levanto la vista, que estaba cada vez mas pesada.

Solo oyó gritos, pasos...sintió la mano de Hayner en su nuca...y vio una borrosa silueta pelirroja.

No más.

La enfermería estaba mas vacía que de costumbre...hoy le visitaba un sucio rubio, una castaña y un chico castaño con un peinado bastante peculiar.

Esperaban impacientes a un lado del joven rubio que por el momento dormía...sabían que Roxas era algo inestable de su salud desde que se conocieron y hasta experimentaron una serie de desmayos con el joven.

Pero...no seria algo mas?. Los episodios se repetían constantemente, últimamente mas que nada.

Será, que estaba en drogas?, Acaso había estado comiendo menos?...Que le estaba pasando a Roxas dentro de él que le ocasionaba tantas desventuras?.

Afortunadamente, nada de eso era cierto.

Roxas ahora estaba con la pregunta en su mente del pelirrojo, sin despertar...su mente ocupada, trabajaba con mas intensidad.

Intentaba obtener una solución, a toda costa...de quien era este personaje que desde tanto tiempo que le había estado acosando.

A veces pensaba...que solo era una persona que su mente creó hace mucho tiempo...talvez desde muy niño tenia un gusto especial por los hombres.

Y de que serviría saber...si puede ser simplemente un tío?..O un primo?.

No...el pelirrojo era aparentemente mas...alto, y mayor...y apuesto.

Un momento...Que fue eso ultimo?

-"Roxas!"-.

Oh vaya, había despertado, intentó levantarse. Intento fallido.

-"Woah woah...calma Roxas...todavía debes de estar mareado"-. Olette le recostó con una sonrisa.

El rubio correspondió.

-"Ah...que paso?"-.preguntó algo desconcertado.

-"No lo recuerdas?"-. Pence le dijo acercándosele .-"Vomitaste y luego te desmayaste.-"

-"Ah si...auch mi cabeza!...Hayner, aprovechaste para darme contra un muro?"-

Risas de parte del chico.

-"Noup...pero debí haber aprovechado eh?"-. Sarcasmo en su voz, Olette le regaño y los cuatro volvieron a reír al uníoslo.

Entonces Roxas, ya sentado en su cama, volvió a hablar.

-"Porque no están en clase?"-

-"Nos quedamos a cuidarte...no creíste que íbamos a dejarte aquí y venir a verte luego verdad?...oh vamos Roxas no somos así!!!"- Alego la joven castaña al haber visto cuando su amigo asintía.

-"Vaya manera de perder Calculo entonces..."-. Decía el rubio. –"La maestra ha de creer que esto es una mentira o algo así..."-.

-"Si eso cree, voy a patearle el culo, eso haré"-. Hayner decía desafiante, de nuevo haciendo reír a Roxas, pero tosía, el aire se le había ido.

-"Hola chicos..."-.

La voz del doctor Vexen y una puerta cerrada, hicieron a los chicos voltear.

El hombre, era muy alto...y su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros, adornando su bata blanca.

-"Doctor!"-. Roxas le saludaba alegre de verlo. -"¿Cómo ha estado?"-

-"La pregunta aquí es como estas tu, yo soy el doctor...si quisiera que alguien supiera como estoy seria mi doctor"-.

Hayner pregunto algo confundido.

-"Los...doctores, tienen doctores?"-.

-"Claro que sí!!"-. Decía su novia al ver la cara del joven doctor de reojo. –"Ellos no pueden checarse a sí mismos...a menos...que sean muy hábiles..."-.

Sus ojos caían sobre la hoja de exámenes que ahora sostenía en su mano y después de darle unas cuantas pasadas...puso su mirada sobre Roxas, para luego ponerse a su lado.

-"Bueno Roxas...estoy enterado que ya tienes mucho tiempo con estos problemas eh?"-.

-"Sí doctor..."-.

-"...esta bien...por ahora creo que se debe a una infección, te recetare unos antibióticos..."-. Volteo hacia los chicos que venían con él. -"estén seguros de que se los tome cada ocho horas"-.

-"Sí Señor!"-. Hayner hizo una seña con su mano desde su frente.

A la cual, Vexen solo...lo dejo pasar.

Escribiendo una receta y dándosela en la mano, le "dio de alta" dejándolo salir de la enfermería de paredes blancas y olor a alcohol con venditas.

-"Bueno, al menos salí de ahí"-. Se acomodaba el uniforme azul con cuadros que se puso encima de la manera mas audaz pero mala que una persona pudo haberlo hecho.

-"Si Roxas, pero no te salvas de Estructura Socioeconómica...es la materia que sigue..."-. Olette le decía con una sonrisa que obligaba respuesta.

Soltó su corbata...y suspiro profundamente.

-"...carajo"-.

La escuela así termino dos horas después...y los cuatro jóvenes salieron juntos...al menos...hasta ser detenidos por...cierta personita, que llamando el nombre de Roxas, lo alejo del grupo.

La chica, era rubia y su uniforme no seguía los estándares normales que los otros alumnos si...era pequeña y tenia ojos hermosos.

-"Hola Namine...me necesitas?"-

-"Solo...quería saber como estabas, ya sabes, me entere que estabas en la enfermería...y..pues..."-

-"Estoy bien Nam..."-. Dijo, volteando para ver donde estaban sus compañeros. –"Um..p-perdón por la interrupción pero debo de irme ya...nos vemos!"-.

Se fue.

Dejo a la chica sola, con sus dedos jugando con su cabello, y su nombre atorado en la garganta.

Namine...desde hace muchos años que amaba a Roxas.

Y a pesar de que se había estado convenciendo muchas veces de que no era lo correcto por ser su amiga...no podía negar lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Lo vio correr hacia la distancia, alcanzando a sus amigos y luego, dando un largo suspiro, se dio la vuelta y fue a su casa.

Esperaba verlo mañana.

Roxas ya cerraba la puerta.

Aun riéndose de lo que comentaron sus amigos.

Tan solo se oyó el clic de la puerta, una voz conocida le interrumpió.

-"Llamaron de la escuela"-.

Se acerco a la sala.

Cloud, su hermano, le esperaba con las piernas cruzadas, sentado con un semblante serio pero fuerte...y el teléfono en la mano.

-"Volviste a tener otro episodio?"-.

-"No es la gran cosa...el doctor me receto unas pastillas..."-.

Dándole el papel en la mano, y habiéndolo examinado cautelosamente, Cloud se levanto y hablo.

-"Debiste haberme hablado..."-.

-"No quería molestarte-"-.

-"Pude haber pasado por ti, si te sientes mal solo debes avisarme!"-.

-"Esta bien! Pero hay gente que puede ayudarme en la enfermería de la escuela!...no te des toda la responsabilidad Cloud...yo también puedo hacer cosas por mi mismo"-.

Silencio incomodo.

-"Cámbiate, pronto serviré la comida"-.

Se fue dejando ahí a su hermano menor, con el hombro adolorido por la mochila, pero con una mirada de preocupación.

Cloud había estado poniendo el mundo detrás de sus hombros y creia que podia cargar con él solo.

Así lo hizo, subió, aventó su mochila a un remoto lugar de su cuarto y se cambió de ropa.

Cuando llego el momento de la comida y los tres hermanos se sentaron a comer...hubo un silencio muerto rondando encima de la mesa, sin poder entablar conversación alguna...Roxas pensó en el momento.

Y tuvo que aguantarse las lagrimas.

Ahora, la noche caía...de nuevo mandándole pequeños pedazos de sus sueños y memorias a los párpados...tan reales...a veces, podía sentir a Axel muy cerca de él...el calor de su cuerpo contra el de él...la sensación que causaban sus manos sobre su pecho...cada pequeño detalle de su presencia.

¿Será que lo había conocido antes?.

Que locura.

Ya, acostado, de nuevo lidiaba con el problema del insomnio.

Que impotencia¿por qué no podía entender...nada de lo que le estaba pasando?.

Maldita sea su naturaleza curiosa que no lo dejaba pensar en nada.

Abrió entonces los ojos...después de haberse mostrado en sus párpados la imagen del pelirrojo un par de veces mas.

La idea le cayo de la nada...e hizo mas sentido que todo.

-"¿Y si...es alguien...que debo conocer?"-.

Tic...Tic 

El sonido de una pequeña piedra en su ventana le sacaron de sus pensamientos...levantándose, vio a la ventana.

No creyó lo que sus ojos veían.

Era rojo su cabello.

-"...Axel?"-

* * *

lol si

Namine...no me cae tan bien que digamos

y Roxas tiene problemas de salud desde hace cinco años owo

¿porque? quieren saber? ¬w¬

LOL soy tan ivol :3

esperen el sig capitulo.♥


	3. Nada sobre Nada

"**No te soltare.**

**Aun que me amenaces…me grites y maldigas mi nombre.**

**Jamás te soltare."**

* * *

Nadie se dio cuenta de que el rubio había salido a la calle, los retratos de su familia lo observaron, pero callados y con esa sonrisa congelada, solo vieron como el chico de 17 años cerraba la puerta con cuidado y rapidez para salir de su casa en la noche.

Dobló la esquina…esperando encontrar en esa calle el destello rojo que venia de sus sueños.

Había muchas cosas que preguntarle.

Quería hablarle, conocerlo en persona…aunque tenia el presentimiento que ese calor que soñaba ya lo había sentido. Y al máximo.

¿Que era esa tal organización?... ¿a que se refería con que no tenían corazón?

"Axel…tengo que hablarte". Decía el rubio mientras caminaba por la calle, con una colcha en sus hombros y una mirada emocionada. "¿Quién demonios eres?".

Llego al pie de su casa…justo encima de su ventana…justo donde había visto al hombre,

Ni una pista del pelirrojo.

Siguió por la calle sin ver rastros del famoso chico…suspiró pero no se dio por vencido, Convirtiendo ahora su mirada en una de penumbra…continuo su búsqueda fugaz e intensa, inspeccionado con sus destellos azules el rojo que tanto lo estaba aquejumbrando…y…de solo pensar en el color de su cabello, y la apariencia de su cuerpo…era…-

"Eh?"

Roxas estaba sonrojado.

¿En que estaba pensando?...é-él…no era…-

Sacudió su cabeza desechando la idea que no quería que se desarrollara…talvez, no quería aceptar la dura realidad de que los hombres le atraían más que cualquier otra mujer.

De vuelta a la realidad, no encontraba otro color importante…de vez en cuando se distrajo por el color de las manzanas que vendían justo en frente de su casa, pero era todo.

Lanzando miradas por ultima vez a la calle, sin percatarse de las que las personas desveladas le daban a él, se dio la vuelta y volvió ese maldito sentimiento…el nudo en la garganta le hacia que le costase respirar. Corrió a su casa, entrando (sin hacer ningún ruido, claro está) y dejando correr sus lagrimas, subió a su cuarto, donde sintió que su estómago no se estaba nada cómodo del todo. No se asomo a la ventana

No vio al hombre pelirrojo saliendo de la esquina.

(…)

"Ah Roxas…Roxas ¿Qué te has hecho?"

El hombre se mordía una uña…la del dedo gordo de su mano derecha para ser exacta, no había dejado de hacerlo…no desde hace poco que llego a la ciudad.

Vestía de negro, una gabardina negra que, además de ser entallada y resaltaba lo delgado y alto que era, cubría todo su cuerpo y con unas botas sin tacón pero largas…con su cabello oculto bajo una gorra que partía de la gabardina, evitaría ser llamativo.

Lo cual olvido por completo al estar bajo la ventana del Rubio.

"…Que te he hecho…"

Ahora se sentaba, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos…suspirando entre dientes…no soportaba verlo…así. "Perdóname Roxas…aun…no, todavía no…".

Mientras el pelirrojo lidiaba con su miseria, una persona se le acercaba sigilosamente, sin ser reconocida por el hombre ya antes mencionado.

Sus vestiduras eran iguales a las de Axel…su única diferencia seria…talvez, que este nuevo personaje portaba un parche en un ojo…y una sonrisa alegre que se le alargaba hasta las mejillas.

Aunque sus pasos alegres y rítmicos eran irreconocibles, Axel no puedo identificarlo mientras reflexionaba en aquellas cosas que deseaba haber evitado.

Al menos así fue hasta que lo interrumpieron.

"HEEEYYY ¿Qué tal piromaniaco?".

"XIGBAR!!!!"- El pelirrojo le gritaba, haciendo para atrás y lográndole dar una sonrisa gratis al hombre. "No hagas eso!!"

"Y porque no?. Debo de aprovechar ahora, ya no podré hacerlo…"

Axel suspiro ante el comentario.

"No es verdad, un día lo harás…y Roxas estará ahí para vernos".

Xigbar le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas. No muy hermosa, pero tibia.

"Si…si…claro que su Axel…entonces…ahora que?"

"Ya no podemos permanecer aquí por mas tiempo".

"Estas hablando de mi cierto?".

El pelirrojo asintió…y Xigbar se acomodo en la pared mientras se rascaba en la cabeza.

"Y…porque llegaste tan tarde?"

Xigbar se encogió de hombros, Axel ya sabía que había pasado…y hablo con voz suave.

"Lo viste verdad?".

…Callado, el hombre con el parche le dio la razón…sintiendo ahora la calida mano de su amigo el pelirrojo, que con una sonrisa…pudo calmarle el alma, aunque no lo que el hubiera deseado.

"Esta feliz no es así?"

"Si…su sonrisa, sigue siendo tan hermosa como antes…es una lastima que se esta juntando con ese niño emo…"

Axel tuvo que reír ante ese apodo nuevo. "Supongo que si tiene parecido con un chico emo eh?..." Hubo silencio de parte del otro hombre.

"No importa ya…aun así, desde siempre sabia que le gustaba…". Suspiró.

"Zexion…es un chico muy suertudo".

Risas

"Sigue siendo pequeño".

Xigbar agrego, rompiendo con la seriedad para luego reír a un volumen casi tan alto que Roxas pudo haberlos escuchado, pero ahora mismo, su mente estaba ocupada en el calor que sentía…cuando pensaba en ese pelirrojo.

Luego, vino un silencio que nada pudo romper…una tensión que no se iría, cuando llego la pregunta que para el pelirrojo estaba desgastada.

"…¿Estas seguro de esto?"

Axel se levantó, callado pero seguro. Y asintió con su sonrisa tan confiada y atractiva.

"Mas seguro que nada de lo que he hecho".

Xigbar sonrió para si.

"Me alegro"

"¿Cuánto tiempo dices que tengo?"

El hombre del parche vió un aparato en su muñeca, parecía ser un tipo de reloj.

"Si empiezas mañana…tienes…exactamente una semana, tres horas y cinco minutos…wow…seria todo un record si logras hacerlo".

Axel rió burlón. "Que cosas dices…por supuesto que podré lograrlo…"

Entonces, Xigbar se acercó a él…y extendió su mano. "Supongo que debo de irme…y dejarte aquí, si es que no quiero que nos descubran".

Axel la tomo y la estrecho con gusto.

"Si…debes dejarme a mi solo de ahora en adelante".

Se soltaron, Xigbar ahora se dirigía hacia la oscuridad de el callejón en el que estaban, alzo una mano para asegurarse de que el pelirrojo lo veía, despidiéndose.

"Salúdame al pequeño de mi parte".

Y desapareció en un remolino de negro y polvo cósmico.

El pelirrojo veía al cielo…y así a su querido rubio, que sin saberlo, cada vez tenía sueños más intensos, más reales y frecuentes.

El calor que sentía al soñar con el pelirrojo…no era por el clima después de todo.

* * *

Me disculpo por que esta bien corto D:

si...Dr.Vexen 8D

ah y...dejen reviews? xD


	4. Aquellos dias

_Oscuridad…_

"_**Roxas…debes huir!!"**_

_Lagrimas…_

"_**No...no quiero dejarte aquí Axel…"**_

_Manos entrelazadas_

"_**No…te dejare solo…jamás"**_

_Labios __acercándose…_

Vomito.

Roxas se levanto con el amargo sabor de un estomago vació, una sensación vaga y asquerosa…y viendo un poco de sangre en el suelo.

Demyx entro a su cuarto, asustado por haber oído a su hermano menor haciendo esos ruidos peculiares y obvios. Se acercaba, pero cuando veía a su hermano sacando de dentro lo que no le servia, volvía a hacerse para atrás.

Solo cuando termino, fue posible acércasele…y no tanto.

"Roxas!! Roxas que pasa?! Te sientes bien?!"

"Tu…que crees Demyx?". Se oyó un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

"N-no te preocupes, traeré algo para limpiar, tu sal de aquí y ve a mi cuarto esta bien?"

"S-si…"

Débilmente, se levantó, se quito la pesada camisa y se fue tambaleándose hasta el cuarto de su hermano mayor, no muy lejos del de él.

Mientras Demyx llevaba algo para limpiar el cuarto, Roxas se lavaba la cara en el lavabo del baño de el otro rubio, se veía en el espejo… ¿acaso pensar tanto en el pelirrojo lo estaba-?…oh no…

Volteo hacia abajo…sentía algo en su entrepierna.

"No puede ser…"

Ahí estaban, los restos de haber soñado con el joven ojiverde la noche pasada…Se paso la mano por el cabello…rogando que su hermano no lo hubiera notado (Seguramente no, Demyx era Demyx) y que no entrara hasta que su problema hormonal se calmara.

Así, para alejar su mente de ideas que definitivamente no quería desarrollar, se puso a divagar por el cuarto de su hermano, para ver si encontraba algo interesante.

Había una cama desordenada, en la cual Roxas se sentó gustoso y una mesita de noche, en la cual poso sus ojos…y abrió el cajón.

Deseaba no haberlo hecho.

Había un bote de vaselina, un montón de papeles esparcidos desorganizadamente…y un paquete de condones.

La idea de que su hermano estaba teniendo sexo con otro hombre, del que ya tenía una idea de quien era, son cosas que aun no estaba listo para saber, era suficiente con sentirse "feliz" pensando en Axel.

Cerrándolo, volvió a poner sus ojos en las paredes de el cuarto, no muy extenso pero agradable. Vio los numerosos postres de su hermano. Tenía muchas bandas y por supuesto unas cuantas fotos de él y un chico de cabello morado…

Pronto, ya estaba frente a su armario., lo abrió y comenzó a ver su ropa.

Su gusto era bastante peculiar, no tanto como el de él, pero siempre era especial. Tenía una curiosa gabardina negra, muchos jeans y bastantes camisetas para salir…también muchas chaquetas…pero lo que lo había impresionado, es que arriba de toda esa ropa…tenía un retrato. De su madre.

De puntitas intento alcanzarlo, y comenzó a observar con devoción esa imagen de su madre.

"Era hermosa verdad?".

Roxas volteo asustado al ver que su hermano se acercaba a él…no enojado pero con una tierna sonrisa…ser el mediano le había enseñado a ser manso y servicial.

"La tengo ahí…porque sé que si papa la ve ira a tomar otra ves…". Demyx tomo la foto y la puso en su lugar. "Otra de las razones, es por Cloud, no quiero que llore de nuevo…".

Roxas lo vió cerrar el armario y plantar sus ojos sobre los suyos.

"Demyx, puedo preguntarte algo?".

Su hermano asintió. "Lo que quieras".

"…Tu y Zexion…"

"Oh, parece que ya las viste…"-. Se sonrojo levemente, viendo de reojo las fotos. "Si…desde hace una semana".

Roxas lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos, tenia mucha felicidad en su ser ahora.

"Somos novios."

Su hermano menor se quedo callado, casi nunca tenia nada que decir, pero esta vez estaba feliz, sin encontrar las palabras indicadas…agregó.

"M-Me alegro…digo, Zexion es…un buen muchacho…es-".

"Tienes dudas sobre tus gustos no?".

Demyx interrumpió de repente, quitándole las demás palabras de la boca…el mediano siguió hablando.

"Perdona…es que, se te nota en la cara…". Sonrió. "Yo estaba igual que tu, créeme, pero…luego conocí a Zexion y…oh fue tan maravilloso!. No tengas miedo de sentir nada Roxas, uno se enamora de la persona, no del sexo".

Su hermanito sonrió. "Supongo, que tienes razón eh?".

Hubo un silencio profundo, pero necesario…fue cuando Demyx se dirigió a la puerta.

"Tu cuarto esta listo…solo…sigue apestando, así que saca la ropa que usaras y date un baño, yo mientras iré por tus pastillas y te haré el desayuno. Esta bien?".

Una sonrisa.

"Esta bien…".

(…)

Demyx tenía razón. El cuarto tenia un hedor nauseabundo, así que muy rápido, saco su ropa y salió, tosiendo por el olor que se le había quedado, se dirigió al baño de su hermano mayor, Cloud, y entró.

Se despojo de sus pantalones para dormir, y sacudiéndose el cabello, abrió la llave para que el agua corriera.

Cuando el humo comenzó a salir, Roxas entro al agua, que no le quemaba pero estaba en la temperatura perfecta para lavar su cuerpo, pero…

No la indicada para comenzar a tener otro episodio involuntario en su mente.

_Calor._

"_Roxas __entiéndeme, no quiero arriesgarme…por favor…por favor…vete"._

_El pelirrojo intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, mientras discutían en un callejón oscuro y escondido, lejos de cualquier persona que quisiera verlos._

_El rubio, al oírle, dejo caer unas pocas lágrimas que el pelirrojo quito con el dedo que estaba libre. Lo tomo muy fuerte de el rostro y se acerco a el._

_Frente a frente…Axel sentía el dolor de su amado rubio._

"_A-Axel…no quiero…"_

"_Pero…el superior-"_

"_NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE EL SUPERIOR DIGA!!!". Roxas exploto haciendo que Axel se estremeciera. "Por favor…no es mi culpa todo esto…"._

"_Tienes razón, es MI culpa, por eso…no quiero…". Se interrumpió abrupto mientras acercaba su rostro a su hombro izquierdo. "Por favor…no quiero despertar y saber…que estas…-". Tomo aire…asustado."Estas…-"_

_Pero Roxas lo callo con un beso._

Ahora mismo sus manos bajaban traviesas en el baño…

_Así__…pudo sentir el calor del pelirrojo con la intensidad que debía de saberse, tocarse, saborearse. _

_Las manos de su amante bajaron hasta la cintura, y el mayor separó el beso tan salvaje solo para dar pequeños mordiscos a su cuello._

"Hm…Axel…". Roxas murmuraba en el baño solitario, mientras su hermano hacia el desayuno, él se preocupaba por otros placeres.

"_Porque…ahora?". Logro decir entre gemidos el rubio…ya a merced de su presa, desnudo del torso._

_Las manos del pelirrojo ahora se juntaron en las mejillas que tanto le gustaba tocar, y dándole un beso en la frente…se acerco a el._

"_Porque te amo"._

Roxas entonces abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la regadera, el agua seguía corriendo…y se dio cuenta de que sus manos no estaban exactamente lavando su cuerpo.

Se levantó, intentando tomar la compostura y seguir bañándose, aún teniendo esa sensación en la garganta y en la espalda.

Pero con la erección que tenia entre las piernas era fácil desconcentrarse.

"Maldita sea…". Murmuraba entre dientes, diciéndole a su subconsciente. "¿Qué te pasa…Roxas?". Intentaba entender porque se estaba masturbando con la imagen de Axel mientras le declaraba su amor en un recuerdo que para el era inexistente hasta ese momento.

Saber que en sus sueños locos hablaba con el sobre cosas que no entendía, era…simplemente fuera de sus fantasías.

Él…no recordaba nada de Axel.

Ni siquiera sabia como es que pudo hablarle si ni siquiera lo conocía.

Arg¿porque su cuerpo hacia cosas sin su consentimiento?

Tal vez, porque no lo oyó quejarse.

(…)

El rubio que preparaba el desayuno se veía bien con el delantal rosa.

Si Zexion lo veía…quien sabe que podría hacerle.

Sus habilidades con los instrumentos de cocina eran, impresionantemente, buenos no se esperaban de él. Menos de él.

"Ooh!! Roxas llegaste!!".

Su hermano menor se sentó algo cansado en la mesa, por cosas que, Demyx tal vez nunca sabría.

"Toma…♥"

Demyx le puso justo enfrente un plato con unos panqueques bien inflados y apetitosos.

Roxas hacia ya años que no probaba uno de esos.

"D-Dem.."

"Si, ya lo se". Sonrisa calida. "Come…es un liiindo día y hay que disfrutarlo!".

Sin dejar a su hermano dar el primer mordisco, le abrazo sorprendiéndole.

"Es mas….hoy saldrás con Zexion y yo!!".

Roxas se había pintado de color rojo.

"Q-QUE?!?! D-Demyx!!! No!!! no puedo hacer eso y-yo…".

"Tranquilo, le caes muy bien…además…". Puso esa mirada no muy común en el pero sospechosa. "Puedo pedirle que lleve amigos suyos".

"…N-no tiene que".

Demyx soltaba una risita.

"Oh por supuesto…eso dices ahora…".Diciendo esto ultimo entre dientes, haciendo que su hermano menor volteara hacia el.

La miel cubrió la comida del rubio.

Así sus labios y dedos.

(…)

El silencio en el lugar que nunca fue…nunca había sido tan seco.

Senmax, sentado en su trono, pensaba en aquellos que había mandado al olvido.

Pero, al fin y al cabo se lo merecían.

Amar no es posible para un nadie.

* * *

D:

Mansex needs a hug♥

Me disculpo de nuevo por lo corto, pero asi debe ser xD

gracias a todos los reviewers, no saben lo mucho que me animan con su apoyo, los amo a todos a pesar de que FFnet me odie con todas sus fuerzas D:

uuuu si, ya tengo unas canciones que le quedan a cada personaje :D

**ROXAS: "Digital Love"- Daft Punk. **esta cancion me recuerda muuucho a él, escuchenla, ya veran porque :D

**AXEL: "Onegai"-Angela Aki **. Con decirles que al oirla...y pensar en Axel lloré. Lean la traduccion y sabran de lo que hablo.

son todos los que tengo hasta ahora.

Pronto, las canciones de Demyx, Xigbar y Zexion

y...aver si de alguien maasss..

fufufufu


	5. Mitades

**_"No podria estar mejor que contigo"._**

_Roxas abrazaba a su amante en la negrura de lo privado._

_"**Nace mi corazon cuando estamos aqui..."**_

**_"No pienso soltarte..."_**

_Suspiros de amantes frustados_

* * *

Obscuridad.

Xigbar ya estaba acostumbrado a ella... ¿Qué habría mas allá del frió que dejaba el lado vació de Demyx? Era uno de los misterios que no se atrevería a resolver.

Ya no sabia que hacer, estaba triste pero no era el único.

Al menos, estaba contento de que alguien si decidiera luchar, por algo que le arrebataron de su lado.

* * *

El sábado comenzó con energías.

Roxas, con el desayuno en su estomago, se dirigió a el cuarto donde estaba el ordenador y lo encendió con felicidad, mientras su hermano comenzó a limpiar el desastre que había dejado en la cocina, que impresionantemente no era mucho.

"Roooxasssss".

"Mande Dem?". Preguntó desde el cuarto de la computadora, interrumpiendo su juego favorito.

"Hoy no quiero que te quedes solo en casa...". Su voz de iba acercando al cuarto. "Así...que... ¿Qué te parece si sales conmigo y Zexion?".

Afortunadamente, Demyx no fue testigo del golpe que su hermanito se dio en el dedo meñique del pie derecho al escuchar la propuesta, aquello que si pudo ver fue el color rojo cereza que se pinto en sus mejillas, esparciéndose por toda su cara, y resaltando sus finas facciones, siendo opacadas por el grito que pegó.

"D-DEM?!?!".

"Que?". Ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta, aun con ese delantal.

"No puedo hacer eso!!! Son...novios y yo...haría un mal tercio no puedo hacer eso!!!".

"Oh claro que puedes, además no vas a estar en...nada comprometedor digo...".

"Dem!!!". Dijo interrumpiendo. "No...Quiero que entres a detalles...".

"...cierto...en fin, además...quiero que pases tiempo conmigo, tu sabes como hermanos...desde, que mama se fue...Cloud...esta muy apurado con todos, quiero sentirme tu hermano de nuevo...".

"Siempre...serás mi hermano...". Dijo Roxas, al ver el rostro de nostalgia de su hermano.

"Oh...bueno, eso si, pero...quiero pasar tiempo contigo Rox...que... ¿qué te parece?".

Al parecer, Demyx quería pasar tiempo a su lado...tenia razón, Roxas hacia tiempo que no salía con él, por obvias razones de salud y demás...así que...vio muy atentamente los ojos de su hermano mayor...y dio un suspiro.

"E...esta bien Dem...".

El chico mayor dio un chillido de alegría y corrió a abrazarle mientras el menor sostenía el control del juego para que no se cayera de la pequeña mesa donde estaba la computadora.

"Muy bien Roxas!!! Hablare con Zexy para que nos recoja aquí en la noche! No te preocupes de ser el mal tercio...le diré que invite a alguien para que no te sientas solo!".

"No es necesario...".

"Vamos Roxie!...Zexy tiene amigos muuy guapos...".

"Demyx!!!".

Él rió ante el rostro de su hermano pequeño.

"No te preocupes Roxas...todo estará muuuy bien... ¡Te divertirás!". Dijo a lo lejos.

Roxas siguió jugando, y en el fondo se pinto una sonrisa.

Pero no escucho el sonido irreconocible del vomito que provenía del baño del final del pasillo...donde Demyx vomitaba como lo había estado haciendo...desde hace varios años.

En secreto.

* * *

Un teléfono sonaba insistente en un apartamento pulcro y amplio...de un cuarto, salía un joven de cabello corto y morado a contestarlo mientras cuidaba que no cayera la toalla de su cintura.

"Hola?".

"**ZEXYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!".**

El hombre se dibujo una sonrisa y volvió a hablar.

"Como estas Demyx?".

"**¿Quieres salir hoy?".**

"No lo se... ¿Quieres salir tu conmigo?".

"**Zexyyy no deberías dudar de eso...creo que ya dimos por hecho que queremos nuestra compañía...".**

"Bueno...creo que si...". Entro a su cuarto, tirando la toalla quedando desnudo. "¿a dónde quieres ir?".

"**mmm no lo se...¿un café?...no lo se, algún lugar donde podamos platicar...".**

"Tengo el presentimiento de que no solo somos tu y yo...".

"**¿Cómo supiste?".**

"Cuando vamos solos no...Salimos exactamente a platicar".

Se oyeron risas del otro lado del auricular, para luego continuar hablando.

"**Si bueno...en eso tienes razón...en ambas cosas...quiero llevar a mi hermanito".**

"Roxas?...bueno...no tengo ningún inconveniente...".

"**oh Gracias Zexy!!!! Y ¿podrías invitar a unos de tus amigos?".**

El hombre sonrió. "¿Quieres engañarme con uno de ellos?". Se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz...y se oyó la carcajada de su novio del otro lado.

"**Claro Zexy...tengo que conseguirle alguien a Rox...me dijo que no quería ser un mal tercio, entonces haré que conozca a otra persona...".**

"mmm Plan con maña Dem Dem...eso me gusta de ti.".

Hubo risas nerviosas.**"Gracias Zexy...".**

"¿A que horas quieres que pase por ti?".

"**Um...no lo se...7:30?".**

"Ahí estaré."

"**Te quiero Zexion..."**

El otro chico sonrió y hablo de nuevo. "Yo también."

Y Colgaron.

Zexion ahora pensaba...que debía ponerse sus mejores combinaciones, su novio era fiel, pero eso no evitaba las distracciones por otros hombres y él lo sabia, sin molestarle. Porque tenia por hecho, que su querido amante era muy honesto. Y cada cosa que decía.

Lo hacia con el corazón.

* * *

El sol ya se había escondido, dando lugar a la obscuridad para que tomara su nuevo terreno...mientras un rubio estaba frente un espejo, arreglándose el cabello y poniéndose loción. Hacia mucho que no salía...por su delicada salud y su actitud anti-social.

Gracias a Dios, Demyx le saco de la casa, al menos una noche.

"Roxas!!! Estas listo?".

"S-Si...".

Salio pronto del baño, y vio a su hermano mayor, listo para salir.

"Cloud...ya sabe?".

"Mmmm le deje una nota, no creo que le moleste...ha de llegar cansado del trabajo así que no creo que cene, aun así deje algo hecho...a ver si se lo come."

"...Y papa?".

Demyx volteo hacia él algo preocupado.

"¿Qué tiene?".

"mmm solo quiero saber donde esta...hace días que no lo veo...".

Demyx se acerco a él, con el rostro sonriente, pero lastimero.

"No creo que regrese pronto...ya sabes con eso de que es un alcohólico sin remedio...pero no te preocupes ha de estar bien y pronto regresara...si?...así que no quiero caras largas hoy, menos con las personas que Zexy llevara para acompañarnos".

"¿¡QUE?!...Z-Zexion...Era en serio?!".

"Si! tal y como te lo había dicho...quiero que conozcas mas gente...no...Estás incomodo con la idea o si?".

Vaya, lo pensó un momento. No estaba nada incomodo con la idea y negó a su hermano, naciendo en su ser la esperanza de ver a Ax...-

Si claro, como si eso pudiese pasar.

Tocaron el timbre, y Demyx corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a la puerta, todo para recibir con un abrazo a su querido novio, con una sonrisa y un beso, lo invito a pasar.

"Hola Roxas...". Lo saludo sin más que un apretón de manos, el chico se limito a sonreír.

"Hola Zexion.".

"Entonces...supongo que nos acompañaras hoy".

"S-si...supongo...".

"Entonces vamos, no me gustaría que se llenara el bar… ¿eres mayor de edad verdad?".

"Si...".

"Oh...vaya que no pareces...". Volteo hacia Demyx y lo abrazo de la cintura. "Nos vamos ya?"

"Sip, vamos Rox."

Dando un ultimo suspiro, el hermano menor de subió al auto, que comenzaba la marcha.

* * *

"Entonces...Zexy...". Demyx intentaba comenzar un tema de conversación en al auto que al parecer estaba muy callado. "¿A quienes invitaste?".

"a Sora". Demyx sonrió en señal de aprobación. "es un buen chico...y ahora que veo bien a Roxas...". El chico volteo hacia al frente al oír su nombre, y Zexion lo vio por el espejo retrovisor, examinándolo sin descuidar la autopista. "Sip, tienes razón Dem...se parecen mucho...".

Roxas frunció el seño algo confundido...sin que nadie lo notase.

"...y dijo que llevaría otro amigo suyo...".

"Zexy...es solo una reunión entre amigos no una fiesta...".

"Lo se, lo se...". Dijo, calmando a su novio que parecía estar algo confundido. "pero dijo que lo conoció hace unos días, vive con él, así que por eso lo traerá a nuestra reunión de hoy...".

"Awwww eso es muy lindo de parte de Sora... ¿cómo saber que ese tipo tenga buenas intenciones o no?..."

"Ya sabes como es él...bobo, inocente pero de un graaaan corazón".

Roxas vio por la ventana, aquellas luces y pancartas que acaparaban la vista de todos...poniéndole un poco triste, que no se pudieran ver las estrellas en la noche, que con su color sobrio y atractivo, podría fácilmente ganarle a la luz de neón más potente.

Pronto el auto se detuvo. Dedujo que habían llegado. Y sintió una fuerte corazonada.

Conforme se acercaban a la entrada, podía sentir su sangre más deprisa.

Entraron, las mesas llenas de amigos y tarros de cerveza acaparaban la vista del rubio que seguía a Demyx y su novio de reojo.

"Mira Zexy ahí están!!!".

Roxas volteo a ver la mesa hacia donde se dirigían los saludos de la pareja e inevitablemente la sangre se le fue a los pies, su corazón se detuvo forzándolo a guardar el aire, y abrir los ojos.

En la mesa estaban Demyx, Zexion, Sora y un pelirrojo conocido.

Terriblemente conocido.

"Roxas!"

Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de su trance, haciéndolo parpadear varias veces y contestarle, aun sin saber que demonios le había dicho.

"Eh?".

"¿Roxas...estas bien? Te ves un poco pálido". Demyx tocaba la frente de su hermano preocupado. "¿Quieres ir a casa¿Te sientes mal?".

"E...estoy bien Demyx...solo...n-nada especial".

Aun desconfiando un poco, el mayor se acerco a él agachándose un poco, llevando su mano en el hombro de su hermanito. "Ese pelirrojo no deja de verte!!". Pudo sentir en Roxas un escalofrió y una mirada nerviosa. "Creo que le gustas!!!, vamos, te presentare a Sora...y él debe de presentarnos a su amigo eh? muy apuesto!". Le dijo susurrando emocionado.

Así, se acercaron a la mesa.

Cada paso era un suspiro arrancado del joven rubio por el pelirrojo que sabia que le veía del otro lado del bar, miradas antiguas pero vigentes...dudas que quería aclarar...lo que sentía dentro era mas que solo una atracción...pero lo que mas le molestaba era el sentimiento...de que ya lo había sentido antes.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en la mesa con los dos amigos de Zexion y su hermano...viendo mas de cerca al pelirrojo, con la cara abajo y las mejillas de un rosa profundo que no podría esconder por mas que quisiera.

Sabía que Axel lo estaba viendo.

"_Calma...CALMA Roxas...talvez...talvez no es Axel...digo...debe haber alguien mas en el mundo con...ese cabello...y...los ojos verdes esmeralda...y...los tatuajes en ese mismo lugar piensa en posibilidades...ACTUA NORMAL!!!"._ Jamás había oído a su cabeza gritarle tanto.

"Roxas!!!! Hola hola!! Yo soy Sora!".

"H-Hola Sora...". No pudo evitar tartamudear un poco, por lo que se mordió el labio y viendo de reojo pudo ver una sonrisa pequeña en los labios del pelirrojo.

"Demyx me ha dicho muucho de ti, pareces ser el mas pequeño, pero no tan pequeño porque si fueras pequeño no podrías estar aquí, así que eres...un pequeño grande...porque estas en un lugar para adultos...entonces...". Sora pareció perderse en sus propios pensamientos, viendo al techo...contando con sus dedos...hasta que el pelirrojo interrumpió.

"Sora...regresa!. Dejaste al chico esperando...". Miro a Roxas de reojo mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza...pudo ver un enrojecimiento mas profundo y como se mordía los labios. Le gustaba.

_"M-M-Maldiiita seaaaa es su voz...no lo puedo creer es...la misma voz que oigo en mis sueños!!!!"._ Roxas pensaba para si mientras reía nervioso por el comentario del pelirrojo que ya conocía.

"Ah...c-claro...". Sora se sacudió la cabeza...y le regalo una de sus mejores y más amplias sonrisas. "Y él es Axel".

"¿Qué tal?...Roxas".

La sonrisa que Axel le regalo a el rubio mas pequeño cambio su tono de piel de color nata a blanco fantasmal...lo tomo como una buena señal, pero también se preocupo por el estado de salud de su rubio.

"O por Dios Roxas...estas pálido!!".

"Chico...estas bien?". Dicho esto, Axel se levantó se su asiento para alcanzar la frente de Roxas con su mano, sintiendo como el chico tembló al tocarlo, acerco su rostro al de él para aprovechar la situación y ver de cerca esos ojos azules profundo que le habían prohibido.

Le vieron fijamente, tal como él a los suyos.

"Podría ayudarte...".

Roxas ya no pudo mas, la voz de Axel era demasiado sensual para él.

Cerro los ojos, Cayendo de la mesa.

Sin saber, que en brazos del hombre de sus sueños, salieron del bar para dirigirse a otro lugar.

Axel no le quito los ojos de encima en todo el camino.

* * *

Pesadez.

Los ojos de Roxas eran estimulados por la luz que sentía poco a poco encima de él, lentamente intento abrirlos. Y así levantarse.

Pero unas manos frustraron su intento, calmándole con un tono bajo, sosteniéndolo de la parte alta del pecho...que Axel ya había tocado mucho tiempo atrás.

"Woah Woah Roxas...tranquilo".

Era esa voz de nuevo.

"¿A...Axel?".

"Recuerdas mi nombre, que halago...".

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con otros verdes y unos tatuajes que le miraban de cerca, se vio de pronto en un lugar desconocido, en un sillón con la cabeza a punto de explotar y...

Con el hombre de sus sueños, que ahora mismo estaba sentado en la mesa de la sala de estar, frente a Roxas, como vigilando algo que es suyo.

"Arg...donde estoy?". Se sentó en el sillón viendo al ojiverde frente a frente.

"En el departamento de Sora, te desmayaste en el bar. Me hiciste sentir maldito, solo te toqué y lo próximo que casi tocas era el suelo".

Roxas dio un gran suspiro. "Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso...".

"Ah...lo que Roxas no sabe es que no me molestó, técnicamente nos salvaste a Sora y a mi, no nos gusta la cerveza que venden ahí...es solo...". Hizo una mueca extraña para luego seguir hablando. "Mala...".

"Te vi tomándotela...".

"Bueno...digamos que...las personas a veces tienen que hacer sacrificios para ver lo que quieren...". Sonrió al ver que su Roxas se había estremecido.

"Peeeero yo no debería estar hablando contigo...porque se supone que estas descansando...".

"Me siento mejor, gracias...". Antes de seguir, Axel lo interrumpió acercándose a su cara...para extender la mano, y darle una taza.

"¿té?".

"...Muchas gracias...".

Dio pocos tragos, alargando un silencio que rogaba ser roto...muchas dudas que debían ser contestadas...lo más pronto posible.

"...Y...los demás?".

Axel soltó una pequeña risa. "Quieres aprovechar que estamos solos? Roxie?".

El rubio se ruborizo tal y como lo vio en el bar.

"No te preocupes, Demyx y Zexion fueron por tus pastillas...y Sora...bueno, él fue por dulces, dijo que te harían bien".

"jeje...no aprovecharía la situación para comprar para él?".

"Seguramente así fue...parece que lo conoces bien...".

"Es fácil de descifrarlo...es un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un tipo de 20 años...".

"Ah...eso es lo que aparenta...es simplemente de naturaleza inocente y noble.". Complemento Axel.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?".

"mmm soy muy bueno descifrando gente.". Afirmo el pelirrojo, mirando de reojo a su querido Roxas que soltaba una carcajada. "Si quieres, puedo descifrarte".

El rubio cerro los labios...permaneció callado por unos momentos mientras dejaba que el pelirrojo examinara con cuidado sus facciones para ya después hablar.

"...Esta bien".

Axel se acomodó y se acerco todavía mas a él...ah como le gustaban los ojos azules de su queridísimo Roxas, el rostro que había extrañado tanto estaba ahí, frente a él y todo dependía de su autocontrol para que...pudieran volver a estar juntos.

Abrió la boca y miró con dulzura la sonrisa que había pintado su compañero en el rostro...para pronto comenzar a hablar.

"...Eres amable".

Dejó que el destello azul le viera atentos...

"Eres...increíblemente independiente, inteligente...y empatico".

Los ojos del rubio poco a poco se iban ablandando.

"Eres...un buen amigo...escuchas y hablas, te gusta tener todo a tiempo y lugar...casi nada improvisado...".

Ahora, se daba cuenta...de que verdaderamente, Axel estaba haciendo una descripción casi perfecta de él...como si lo conociera de toda la vida...entrando detalle a detalle...poco a poco se asustaba mas.

"También...te gustan los animales pequeños...duermes boca abajo...y una vez al mes no puedes pegar los ojos...te-...". Se interrumpió de la nada. Se dio cuenta de que estaba dando demasiados detalles, iba a hacer todo muy obvio, ya era difícil para Roxas el no entender porque había estado soñando con él para que lo asuste diciéndole eso...

"Um...¿que te pareció?".

Hubo un silencio...y se noto en la voz del pelirrojo que estaba nervioso.

"...Cuanto...les habla mi hermano de mi?".

Axel suspiro de alivio, mientras negaba con la cabeza. "N-No lo se...no lo se pero creo que fue lo suficiente con oír a Sora diciéndome esto...y aquello...soy...de esas personas con buena memoria...".

El rubio reía. "Ya me lo imagino".

Sin aviso, alguien abrió la puerta, y lo primero que vieron fue a Axel y Roxas frente a frente, con las tazas de te en las manos y las mejillas rosadas.

"Se divirtieron solos eh?". Zexion decía mientras cerraba la puerta.

"¿Quién lo se divertiría con él?...es muy interesante...".

Demyx sintió el súbito rubor de su hermanito...mientras ponía el termómetro bajo su axila derecha.

"Y no te muevas, ya luego te diré cuando...".

"Demyx no es necesario...ya estoy mejor...".

"Claro claro...eso le dices siempre al Dr. Vexen y hablan a la casa preocupados de que talvez nosotros te amenazamos de muerte de que digas eso...hasta a tus amigos han interrogado!"

"Ya se...pero eso es porque nadie me cree...y tu eres uno de ellos...".

"No puedo confiar en eso, menos cuando te veo vomitar casi todos los días...".

Ante el comentario, Axel bajo la cabeza...dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar intentando cambiar el tema.

"Um...Zexion!...no viste a Sora en el camino hacia acá?".

"No...Pero seguramente fue por dulces para Roxas...y para é-".

"YA LLEGUEEEEEE!!!".

Voltearon todos hacia él...ahora con la boca abierta.

"e-Enserio Sora...podría decir que te volverás diabético si comes todo eso...". Axel objetó. "No...es tan sano...".

"Pero no son todos para mi...además...". Llego con Roxas y Demyx y a cada uno le dio un paquete enorme de dulces, los cuales fueron tomados por Demyx, pues el rubio mas joven no...Podía tomarlo debido al termómetro. "Traje para Roxas y Dem Dem!!".

"Eso...es muy amable de tu parte...Sora...". Dijo Roxas mientras su hermano, ya habiendo puesto las bolsas a un lado, le quito el termómetro, para ver como estaba.

"Que tiene?". Pregunto Axel un poco preocupado.

"mmm tiene 36...".

"Lo ves?! Te dije que estaba bien!!".

"Nunca esta de mas fijarnos eh?". Se levantó y dejo el termómetro donde estaba, para luego, dirigirse con su novio, dándole un tierno abrazo por la cintura. "Ah Roxas...debemos irnos ya...".

"P-Porque?!?!". Chillo Sora.

Axel aprovecho para mirar Roxas...que parecía no querer irse...

"Cloud habló".

Esa fue suficiente razón para que se levantara.

Y para que el pelirrojo se pusiera frente a él, marcando su notable diferencia de alturas y ayudándole a pararse.

"Estarás bien Roxas?".

"Si Axel...gracias, puedo seguir desde aquí..."

Demyx se dio la vuelta junto con su novio.

"Te esperaremos en el auto Rox".

Dejando que su hermanito asintiera, se retiraron del departamento de Sora...con la intención de que Axel siguiera hablando con él...pues ambos tenían el presentimiento que se gustaron desde el momento que se vieron... ¿Por qué tenían el sentimiento que desde...antes?.

"Vaya, eso fue amable de mi hermano..."

"No te preocupes Rox, yo te llevare".

"N-No AAHHHXEL!!!!!-".

Muy tarde, sus suplicas no sirvieron pues terminó siendo cargado por el pelirrojo, Sora veía desde atrás sonriendo para si. Era inocente pero no estúpido. Podía notar perfectamente lo que renacía entre ellos dos, dejando a un lado la bolsa de dulces, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, corrió hacia la ventana al ver que ya se habían ido de su cuarto.

Mientras mas insistía con ser bajado, más se aferraba Axel a su ropa, ambos tenían que admitir que adoraban la compañía del otro y al fin...Roxas sentía el calor del pelirrojo tan cerca como lo sentía en sus sueños mas alocados. Le gustaba...como adoraba el aroma de Axel.

El gusto tenia que durar poco.

Llegaron al auto y vieron a Demyx reír con Zexion al ver como llegaba la princesa en brazos de su querido Romeo, que con la más fina delicadeza lo dejo enfrente de la puerta del auto.

"Bueno, se acabo la vuelta gratis, la próxima tendrás que pagarme".

Con una risita nerviosa y otro de sus muchos tonos de rojo en las mejillas, Roxas le vio con sus ojos azules profundo, agradeciéndole por hacerle sentir por primera vez, una felicidad real que no olvidaría nunca.

Y Axel lo sabía.

"Que te mejores".

"Si, nos vemos pronto!". El Rubio se subió al auto.

"Mas pronto de lo que crees!!".

Así, los ojos esmeralda del alto pelirrojo vieron desvanecerse los faros brillantes del auto en la obscuridad...

Sora, desde arriba, seguía sonriendo con esa autenticidad original de él, como amigo fiel de Axel desde que paso aquello...debía apoyarlo en buenas y malas. Como un técnico que había pasado por peores, no pensaba dejar solo a Axel.

Roxas siguió viendo a la ventana del auto, con la gran diferencia de que tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Y el olor de Axel en la piel

Las estrellas brillaban para él desde el cielo.

* * *

Wow

creo que es el capitulo mas largo que haya salido de mi cabeza.

Dr. Vexen...mhm simplemente no puedo dejar de ponerlo xD

Necesito fanart de él!!! xDDDD

Me disculpo por la baja calidad de mi escritura, hoy no me senti muy bien, ayer en la noche me levante a las dos de la mañana y no pude conciliar el sueño sino hasta las 5:40, para levantarme a las 6:20 e ir a la escuela. Parece ser que estoy enferma, y estar escribiendo me cansa un poco, cuando estoy en estas condiciones.

Asi que, me disculpo. u-u

Gracias por su apoyo, me emociona ver reviews :D me hace felizzz y verme feliz es como...ver...a ...Sora...en una alta dosis de Azucar.

ah y deben de oir esta cancion. queda para la relacion de Axel y Roxas.

**"Perfect"- Smashing Pumpkings**

Gracias de nuevo!!♥


	6. Palabras en los Labios

_**"¿Prometes...volverme a ver?"**_

_voz timida, no comun en Roxas._

_"**Prometido...".**_

_Un beso en los labios, una promesa sellada, de un encuentro proximo en el mismo lugar..._

_Amantes perseguidos partian caminos._

* * *

No hubo mucho que decir, cuando Axel entro para encontrarse con el castaño...que le miraba travieso, detrás el sillón, esperó una respuesta...después de un momento de silencio, obtuvo algo, pero no lo que esperaba.

"... ¿Qué?".

"... ¿Que?...". Sora se sentaba, haciendo un lado los dulces que tenia en la mesa, y sacando unas mentas que tenia en su bolsa izquierda. "¿Qué te dijo el chico?".

Axel soltó un suspiro. "Que pudo haberme dicho..."...

"Oh Axel, no te desanimes, muy pronto el chico recordara los suficiente¡créeme!".

Axel se tomo de la frente, y camino un poco alrededor del lugar, para luego soltar la bomba. "Sora...tengo menos de una puta semana".

"...Eso, ya lo se... ¡soy un Técnico!".

"Sora... ¿como estas tan seguro de que pronto recuperara lo suficiente?...necesito mas tiempo con él...si no-."

"Tu sabes que pasa si estas aquí mas del tiempo debido."

Axel bajo la cabeza, a pesar de estar sumamente decepcionado y desesperado, deseaba encontrar una manera de...poder...solo-.

"Axel...lo sé...he estado por las mismas y...no quiero que te pase lo mismo, solo...debes ser un poco mas paciente...-".

"PACIENTE?!". El pelirrojo se levanto hacia él, algo molesto e irritado, al parecer, de todo. "¿Me pides que sea paciente en un momento como este?".

"¿Qué otra cosa puedo pedirte Axel?...no tienes otra opción...y si no te calmas, no responderé sobre las consecuencias".

Axel tomo aire y lo exhalo con furia, tenia una impotencia en el alma…su mirada de destello verde nunca se había visto tan insegura…según Sora todo había estado bien, evidentemente le había mencionado sobre la situación de Roxas…su salud estaba ahora delicada, mas con su presencia en Twilight Town, no para que pendiese de un hilo, pero si de una cuerda floja.

Sabia que lo recordaba…lo sabia por como le brillaron los ojitos como lo hace la luna llena cuando se ve en el agua del rio. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y que debía al menos…una vez…

"Axel…ve a dormir".

Sora le mando a su cama, casi obligado, arrastrando la sombra con los pies y así su propia presencia, el castaño fue al sillón para tomar un poco del té que había dejado…pronto le llegaría el sueño, pero antes debía de dar una ultima chocadita a los monitores de Twilight Town…para ver, como estaban sus camaradas.

Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto que estaba aun lado del que Axel dormía y entro con cautela y callado…para ver así, las varias pantallas que cubrían la pared de arriba abajo, y el extenso teclado lleno de botones que brillaban invitando a ser usados.

Al ver uno de los monitores, y quien estaba haciendo eso… Sora dio una risotada.

"…Que paso?". Se oyó la voz de Axel del otro lado del cuarto. "¿Es Roxas?".

"No, ni te levantes…". Dijo Sora, justo antes de que Axel se levantara de su cama. "No querrías ver a Vexen haciendo esto…".

"Ugh…no me digas…".

"Sep…el tipo necesita compañía…su mano se cansara un día de estos…".

"Arg, Sora, cállate".

"¿Qué? Es la verdad…no sabia que Marly le había marcado tanto…".

Axel prefirió dejar así la conversación y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda sin saberlo, se metió entre las sabanas y el sueño sin cerrar los ojos… ahora debía concentrarse, le quedaban cinco días… en hablar con Roxas…y convencerlo….De que sus sueños…no eran una mentira….De que le amaba con todas sus fuerzas…

De que si no lo acompañaba moriría.

…

Cloud azotó la puerta con la furia que las olas lo hacen con la playa, y sus hermanos le veían sentados en el sillón, mientras el mayor tomaba la palabra.

"Ve a tu cuarto Roxas"

El menor tuvo un escalofrío.

"Vete ya".

Obedeció de inmediato, dejando a sus dos hermanos medio solos, pues el estaría dispuesto a escucharlos desde las escaleras.

Tan pronto se vio que desaparecía, Cloud le alzo la voz al muchacho, haciendo estremecer a cualquiera que los escuchara.

"¡¿Creen que simplemente pueden irse de la casa?!".

"No fue la gran cosa Cloud!"

"No debes de hacer eso Demyx, menos llevar a Roxas!!

"Y porque no? no puede estar en la casa todo el día!".

"ESTA ENFERMO!"

"ESTAR EN CASA ES LO QUE LE ENFERMA! No podemos encerrarlo! Menos a esa edad! Tiene 18!".

"Y tu tienes 20¿No puedes ser un poco mas maduro sobre esto?".

"Tu eres el que se lo toma muy enserio Cloud! Es un muchacho! Necesita amigos y compañía para poder mejorarse! Son medicina!".

"Patrañas". Cloud ahora le daba la espalda, yendo a la cocina. Roxas se escondía en las sombras del piso de arriba.

"¿Qué DICES? Cloud!".

"El Doctor dijo que necesitaba reposo"

"No encerrarlo…". Completó Demyx, para así, retarlo.

"…A donde fueron?".

Ahora era el joven el que se veía algo indeciso sobre decirle o no, mordiéndose el labio inferior, para luego abrir la boca, aún sin estar del todo convencido.

"Al bar, con Zexion".

Pero Cloud solo entendió la primera parte del enunciado.

"¿AL BAR¡NO DEBEN DE FRECUENTAR ESOS LUGARES¡¿Quieren terminar igual que nuestro padre?!".

"No nos compares con ese infeliz Cloud". La voz de Demyx se volvió punzante, filosa y seria, su semblante característico fue cambiado por una línea en vez de sonrisa, ojos de fuego, de pie apuntaba a su hermano con el dedo…sin ver los de su hermano menor, tiesos, como un muerto. "No te atrevas".

Fue lo ultimo que oyó, Roxas tuvo que huir como polizonte descubierto hasta su cuarto al oír que su hermano mayor subía las escaleras, se aventó a su cama y fingió estar dormido…así el peligro paso, Cloud se había ido, pero Demyx permaneció abajo…haciendo algo que muy lejos oía, y parecía…ser el sonido del vomito caer a la taza del baño.

Cerró los ojos sin procesar aquella información y dio otro suspiro.

Axel.

Acababa de ver a Axel.

Vio el cabello rojo de ese que tanto le asechaba en sus sueños, pesadillas y fantasías, el dueño de toda razón de su placer en las noches y ese que le arrancaba los suspiros de tan solo mirarlo.

¿Seria coincidencia?. ¿Debería contarle a Axel…lo de sus sueños?.

No

Seguramente lo tomaría como un loco.

Así, volvió a cerrar los parpados sin intenciones de buscar a Morfeo…pero si el de ver de nuevo tatuado en su mente a su querido pelirrojo.

Lo encontró, en un recuerdo perdido de un momento romántico con su amante.

"_Uhn…Roxas"._

Arqueó la espalda. Una chispa de placer le cubrió el pecho y el calor se le subió a la cabeza. Podía sentir unas manos tibias en su entrepierna, una sensación familiar, pero nunca igual.

"_A-A…xel…no me iré"._

Pero oyó una voz que no era suya, ni de Axel.

"_Él se irá por haber amado"_

Un grito se su parte.

No logró razonar aquello, cuando sintió que los intestinos se le subían a la garganta, haciéndolo toser como nunca, a un lado de su cama, con su mano sostenía lo que escupía, que no se sentía ni como flema ni como saliva.

Al abrir los ojos después de esa locura, vio con asombro que lo que sostenía no era más que un charquito chorreando de sangre viva.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, que de alguna manera, al pensar en Axel.

Se estaba partiendo en dos.

…

…

La mañana siguiente llego rápido para Sora.

En el cementerio, la lápida frente a él ya tenía flores nuevas, frescas, oliendo a un destino de pronta putrefacción reposando encima de la piedra triste y lastimosa.

"Riku…".- Se escapó el nombre que se leía en la piedra.

Y cerró los ojos con una paciencia y angustia atoradas en el pecho.

El viento sopló sobre su cabello arrebatándole los suspiros y las lagrimas.

La fecha de su muerte estaba marcada unos pocos años atrás, recuerdos que le asechaban como un león a su presa…o como una madre ve a su hijo dormir. No podría olvidar nunca…esos ojos, esa sonrisa…esos labios.

Llevó sus manos a sus ojos y lloró, agachándose para ver mas cerca la piedra mohosa y vieja, logro hablar.

"Lo siento Riku".

Mojándose la piedra dura de las lágrimas sinceras del niño, el cielo pronto comenzó a obscurecerse.

"No puedo cumplir la promesa".

Y así, la negrura pronto se hizo abismal, profunda, se acercaba encima del joven castaño.

Sin saberlo, se le estaba cayendo encima el tiempo, se levantó con la cabeza abajo y vio de nuevo la lapida de siempre.

Dándose la vuelta, emprendió la retirada a su departamento…Axel debería de estarlo esperando…

Si no se había ido ya.

…

Roxas aun no despertaba, Cloud de había ido y nadie oía a Demyx vomitar en el baño de su cuarto.

Lo que sacaba no era solo acido sin comida…si no también un montón de sangre y flemas que al jalar la cadena se convertían en solo una ilusión. Demyx sabia que algo le pasaba, guardándoselo en la mente era lo mas seguro.

A buena hora, sonó un teléfono insistente. Débilmente, el contesto.

"¿Hola?".

"**Hey, Dem¿olvidaste mi voz?".**

Demyx se pinto una sonrisa. "¿Cómo estás Zexy?".

""**Bien, no mejor sin ti pero…quiero saber…¿Cómo estas?".**

"Bien Zexy…Cloud nos dejo en paz."

"**Te hizo daño?".**

"No, pero no dejare que se lo haga a Roxas…necesita salir, no puede estar en la casa…".

"**Lo se…y de hecho…ya que tocaste el tema de tu hermano…hace unos pocos minutos me hablo Axel".**

"¿Axel?". Demyx arreglaba sus cajones nervioso y se dejo caer en su cama. "¿El pelirrojo?".

"**Él mismo…".**

"¿Qué quería?".

"**Conmigo nada…con Roxas…". Dio un suspiro. "Parece estar interesado por él…me pidió su teléfono".**

"¿Se lo diste?". En vez de sonar preocupado, su voz tenía un tono de alegría que no podía ocultar.

"**No, pensé que iba a molestarte…el chico parece interesado, es mejor que él intente contactarlo…digo, así Roxas-".**

El timbre interrumpió a Zexion, al oírlo desde su lejana presencia.

"Espera aquí Zexy, iré a abrir".

Bajó las escaleras con el teléfono en la mano sin escuchar la despedida temporal de su novio, para llegar a la puerta principal, y abrirla con unos ojos de asustado y sorprendido.

Esto no se lo esperaba.

"Hola Dem dem!!!". Sora saludaba con su alegre tonito de niño.

"… ¿Qué hacen aquí?". Apenas logró sacar eso de sus labios por la sorpresa, más porque el pelirrojo del que su novio y él hablaban, estaba ahí, a pocos centímetros de su cara, nervioso y probablemente emocionado, tenia la característica de ser muy expresivo, al menos con los ojos, la parte del cuerpo que mas atención daba…además de su cabello.

"V-vinimos a visitarlos". Axel hablo con algo de nerviosismo que ya era notorio, sus ojos estaban muy extraños ese día, no dejaban de ver dentro de la casa…por Roxas.

Y de alguna manera Demyx lo sabía.

"Claro, pasen por favor, de hecho estoy hablando con Zexy, a ver si podemos hacer algo hoy".

"Seria excelente!!!". Sora complementó dentro ya dentro de la casa, sentándose en la sala principal, curiosos de ver cualquier cosa que podría ayudarlos.

Demyx siguió hablando, pero no el tiempo suficiente para que Sora y Axel vieran con detalle la casa y volteo hacia ellos con un semblante emocionadamente…curioso.

"Dice Zexy que hoy podemos salir!...solo…tenemos que ver a donde, ayer a Cloud no le gusto mucho la idea de el bar…".

"Awww". Sora soltó su lastimera voz y siguió hablando. "Pero…no se enojara si de nuevo salimos verdad?".

"Claro que no...además no nos debe de importar".

"Y…Roxas?".

Axel no tardo en preguntar, haciendo que Demyx sonriera y sintiera una vibración dentro de su pecho, pero en buena manera. Buenas cosas le suceden a los que esperan no?.

"Creo que esta dormido…".

"Aún?...el chico no amanece temprano o si?".

"No, creo que es por lo cansado y-".

"Demyx…me podrías presta-…".

La voz del rubio menor bajaba por las escaleras y fue interrumpida bruscamente al ver, que abajo estaba un pelirrojo que en la noche había visto…en su mente, en sus sueños.

Y poniéndose mas rojo que un tomate, subió corriendo a su cuarto sin decir otra cosa, llevándose consigo su vergüenza y la sonrisa que Axel el regaló al verle con esa pijama tan suelta y el cabello alborotado.

"…Bueno ahí lo tienes…".

"Parecía nervioso…". Axel intentaba presionar todos los botones posibles, quería meterse no solo en la mente de su querido rubio, pero en la de los demás. "¿No será que tiene algo?".

"Talvez la sorpresa de verlos sin esperarlos es suficiente para ponerse nervioso".

"Nervioso?". Preguntó Axel con toda la intención y tono para provocar. "Nervioso por Sora?...o por mi?".

Demyx suspiró como cansado, volteando para verle. Ojos esmeralda contrastaban con la sonrisa tan atractiva que pintaba en su rostro, quien sabe, talvez ya estaba satisfecho con haber visto a su hermano menor en esa pijama reveladora, o simplemente el comentario salido de su boca le había divertido.

Un hombre como Axel, era difícil de descifrar, mas con ese montón de misterios encima.

Pero aun así, no alcanzo a responder. Más pronto de lo que él mismo había esperado, Roxas bajo lento y ruidoso por las escaleras…sin la pijama reveladora, ni el rubor rojo que se había pintado.

Vio como los ojos de Axel veían hacia arriba y su mirada cambiaba.

Se parecía…a la manera en como Zexion lo vio una vez.

"ROXIE!!!". Sora lo recibió al piso de abajo con un abrazo eufórico y asfixiante…talvez solo asfixiante.

"H-Hola Sora….". Dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba.

"ROXIEEE que gusto volverte a ver!".

"Puedo decir lo mismo…".

_Oh Dios…_

La presencia de Axel se volvía la única, su voz, su olor, su mero ser le inspiraba todo lo prohibido que se le podía ocurrir.

Después de que Sora lo soltara, se pinto en ambos rostros una felicidad profunda…y se presento en el rubio los mismos tipos de nervios que el de una niña frente al chico que le gustaba.

"te lo dije, mas pronto de lo que te imaginas Roxie".

"Entonces eres un hombre de palabra…".

"Siempre lo he sido…".

Pero ambos habían olvidado el hecho de que estaban presentes mas personas además de ellos dos. No les importaba.

"E…entonces Roxas". Dijo el pelirrojo mirando sus ojos azules desde arriba. "¿Hoy tienes algo que hacer?".

Roxas negó con la cabeza, sin estar consiente de su respuesta.

"Ah…entonces…quería saber si…bueno... ¿quieres….". Tomándose el cabello de la nuca, Axel miraba a otra parte que no era el rubio…Roxas pudo notar que estaba nervioso…y también que la escena ya le era terriblemente familiar.

"… ¿Quieressssss …".Se volvió hacia Roxas y se pinto las mejillas de un rosa pálido, casi invisible. "Salir….a algún lado?".

La invitación, hizo que las mejillas de Roxas se pusieran casi del mismo color que el de Axel…tan inocente, tan tierno, el pelirrojo tuvo que contenerse para no comérselo a besos.

Desde atrás, Demyx y Sora veían la escena, enternecidos…ambos recordaban cosas.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño rubio decidió al fin levantar la cabeza hacia Axel y mirarlo con ojos azules y brillantes, parecidos a la luna reflejada en el mar.

"¿A…a donde quieres ir?".

Axel le dio una sonrisa y se agacho para acariciarle el cabello. "A un lugar donde podamos conocer mejor". _Si, lo dice el que te conoce desde hace tanto tiempo…pero es una lastima que no lo recuerdes. _Pensando para si mismo, no sintió cuando Demyx se le acercaba para mandarlos a la puerta.

"Vayan de una vez!!".

"¡DEMYX!". Su hermanito le gritaba, más rojo que como pudo haber estado.

"Axel, puedes llevarlo a desayunar?"

"E…claro...".

"Entonces vayan…no quieren perder tiempo!".

La voz de Demyx y un portazo, fue lo ultimo que escucharon cuando se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban juntos, afuera de la casa, con la cabeza alborotada y las ideas dispersas…que se aplacaron al ver los ojos verdes desde abajo, que tranquilos y ansiosos, le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Bueno… ¿Roxas?". Hizo una reverencia frente a él señalándole que podía pasar. "Adelante por favor".

"No soy una niña".

"Bueno, lo pareces…". Roxas oyó detrás de él y luego le dio un manotazo. "Aquí yo soy el hombre cariño."

"Oh si… no me conoces Axel…".

Axel sonrió suspirando y comenzaron a caminar por la calle solitaria.

"Si Roxie…claro".

Pero en vez de hacerle reír, Axel oyó una risa forzada…una de esas sospechosas e incompletas que terminan en un suspiro frustrado.

Roxas…seguramente ya le había visto.

Eso solo le confirmaba.

Que había estado soñando con él.

"Y... ¿a donde me llevaras?". El rubio habló calmando la tensión en el ambiente, Axel se apresuro a contestarle.

"Bueno…en el corto tiempo que he estado aquí, Sora me ha llevado a muchos restaurantes que...ahhh…son muy buenos, me ha puesto a tragar como un cerdo".

"No se te nota". Roxas hablaba con toda sinceridad posible, porque de gordo Axel no tenia nada, su complexión era delgada y alta, así que los jeans ajustados solo le hacían ver más sexy de lo que ya era.

A ojos de Roxas, los atributos de el pelirrojo resaltaban mucho en la luz de la mañana…¿o se estaba fijando mucho?.

"Eso es porque tengo un metabolismo acelerado". Sonrió picadamente hacia abajo. "Y…tu tampoco estas nada mal…".

Roxas sintió la sangre correr a sus mejillas. "¿DISCULPA?". Oyó la risa de Axel…ah tan prepotente pero tan irresistible.

"Lo digo para que te sientas mejor Roxie…no quería ser el uno al que lo estaban observando…".

Vaya, Roxas se sintió hundido en la vergüenza…el tipo acababa de darse cuenta de lo que lo había estado viendo….y encima, dijo que no estaba nada mal…¿Qué estaba pasando?. ¿Cómo es que Axel podía descifrarlo…tan…BIEN?

"Eh, Roxie, llegamos".

El rubio abrió los ojos y encontró frente a ellos un restaurante callado y solitario, entre las calles desnudas de la ciudad de Twilight Town…entraron, siendo los únicos clientes, llegó una camarera rápido para tomarles la orden. Pidieron y permanecieron un momento callados, preferían verse el uno al otro…nunca antes y con nadie mas, Roxas pudo sentir esto, era mucho mejor que sólo en sueños.

"¿Cómo te has sentido?".

"Bien…".. Mentía. "Mejor que ayer.". Axel sabia que mentía.

"¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?"

"…nada en especial…de hecho, mañana tengo que verlo".

"Y la escuela?".

"Es el de la escuela…". Llegó su vaso de agua y con el dedo meñique repasaba los bordes del recipiente. "Espero…que mis amigos no estén ahí…"

"¿Por qué no?".

"…Pues…además de que pierden clase, no quiero que se preocupen…menos Ollete, se desmayaría si pasa algo…".

"¿Quién es ella?... ¿tu novia?".

El mayor tomo un sorbo de su café…sabiendo que a pesar de lo directa que fue su pregunta, si el rubio estaba dispuesto a contestarla tendría un punto a favor de él….y un obstáculo menos

"N-No…es solo una amiga".

Bingo.

"Oh…entonces no tienes novia".

"¿y tu?". Axel le vio con ojos sorprendidos. "Seguramente tu…has tenido muchas…"

"Um…n-no exactamente….". Vio el brillo nuevo en los ojos azules del chico. "…digamos que…eh…Tengo gustos diferentes".

Roxas no pudo evitar sonreír…sintiendo en su pecho un recógnito sentimiento que le arrancó un suspiro tenue y debajo de la mesa…sus pies se movían nerviosos.

Axel, lo conocía bastante…tanto como para decir, sólo por su rostro, que la noticia le había alegrado el día.

"Recordaste algo?...te veo sonriente".

Movió a propósito los cables de su rubio para ver como reaccionaba, nada mal, un rubor intenso.

"Um…no, nada en especial….eh..Axel… ¿Cuántos años tienes?".

El pelirrojo sonrió ante la pregunta y el súbito cambio de tema.

"22".

Roxas sonrió. "Yo tengo 18".

"Si, eso pude deducirlo…para haber entrado al bar, debías tener la edad legal".

"Si…mucha gente me ha dicho que no parezco…"

"Y no lo haces…si me vieran contigo…creerían que estoy saliendo con un chico de secundaria…".

Roxas sintió un rubor pasar por su cuello. "Secundaria?".

"hm…si…te ves muy joven".

"ha de ser de familia".

"Eso nunca lo sabrías con certeza…talvez podrían ser…solo mis ojos".

…

Así, Axel y Roxas pasaron la mañana juntos…y al no recibir señales de vida de su hermano Demyx ni de Sora…decidieron también…pasar la tarde en otra parte, como una cita/maratón.

Pasaron juntos la media mañana, hablando de sus gustos y demás estupideces, parecía ser que aquellos temas ya tocados, nunca eran vencidos, pues eran pulidos y pulidos. Parecía ser que ya sabia de que hablarle en el momento preciso….lo cual encontraba…extrañamente favorable.

Y Axel, disfrutaban tanto de ver de nuevo a su Roxas sonreír como no lo pudo ver esa noche….

El día pasaba.

Roxas se sentía…en paz.

….

Paz que no podía sentirse más que en su alma calida y feliz que al fin estaba con quien no era más que su otra mitad

…

Paz robada una noche que se volvió de angustia, de pelea, de sangre.

…

Paz perdida y recuperada…ya después de tanto tiempo de vigía nocturna, donde era cuando podía ver a aquel que le robaba los suspiros.

…

Paz que permanecería oculta…al ver que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse

…

Ninguno de los dos había recibido llamadas de nadie.

Como si el mundo los hubiera dejado en paz, siguieron juntos hasta que vieron la noche llegar por las nubes celosas de la luz que obscurecieron Twilight Town.

"Axel…creo que lloverá".

"No importa…".

"A-Axel!"

"Ya veras…". Lo tomo del brazo, acercándose un poco al rostro preocupado del rubio. "La lluvia siempre hace bien".

Y estando a cielo abierto, sin avisarles éste comenzó a llorar.

Con la intensidad con la que lloraría una mujer decepcionada, el agua cayó encima de ellos, haciéndoles correr por toda la calle.

La mirada filosa de Axel, encontró un lugar.

"Vamos Roxas!". No lo soltaba de la mano y no dejaría de sonreír.

Talvez por el hecho de que al llegar al refugio oscuro, viendo al chico que tenia enfrente, después de tantos años no pudo evitar pintarse esa sonrisa.

Se vieron por unos momentos

El sitio era angosto…así que ambos cuerpos hacían fricción con la humedad, se iban acercando a pesar de saber lo pequeño que era el espacio. Axel puso sus manos ligeramente sobre su cintura…y Roxas las suyas en el pecho del mayor.

Ambos podían oír los corazones que bombeaban más rápido que de costumbre…al saberse cerca.

Y haber estado un día tan lejos.

"…Axel…". El susurro del rubio al sentir la boca del pelirrojo en su cuello, fue estimulante para ambos…y saber que el pelirrojo estaba ya cerca de sus labios, sin pensarlo, bajo la cabeza…cancelando el primer beso de un reencuentro olvidado.

Pero Axel, conociendo sus limites…no pasó a mas de una caricia con sus labios sobre la piel sensible y tierna de su amante perdido, justo en la nuca, para luego dirigirse a su oreja.

"No haré nada que no quieras…".

Sintió como se aferraba a su ropa.

"Nunca…".

Le abrazó y besó su frente.

Viendo la lluvia caer…les llego la noche también.

Que destellaba un arco iris opaco de la luz de la luna.

"… ¿Quieres ir a casa?".

Roxas asintió. "Casa siempre esta bien".

Axel sonrió mientras lo abrazaba. "Perfecto…entonces vamos, no quiero que te enfermes".

Pero lo que Axel no sabía, es que después de haberlo dejado en su casa…y platicar con Demyx, Zexion y salir de ella con Sora, Roxas pudo dormir perfectamente esa noche.

Con una sonrisa.

Sorprendentemente, el beso que le dió le devolvió una parte de su ser.

…

Los jadeos cansados de Xigbar se oían por todo el lugar que nunca debía haber sido.

Pensaba en su Demyx…en la negrura de su ser…sin él.

¿Qué…destino tendría un...nadie?

¿Sin un propósito para vivir?

Le habían quitado eso que pudo haberlo dejado con un poco de vida.

Pero dio un suspiro mas profundo, siguiendo con el camino de obscuridad que se encontraba frente a él.

Estaba algo resignado.

No le importaba desvanecerse.

Al fin y al cabo, había empezado a morir hace mucho.

…

* * *

Xigbar D: 

pobrecheto

En fin...son las 11:43 de la noche w tengo sueño, mis padres me apuran y yo ya quiero empezar el capi 7 D:.

Sera..mañana.

Diganme que piensan :D

Porque aqui..una parte de mi murio. ..

xD Review?


	7. Inútiles Mariposas

**N/A: **Wow...deberiamos hacerle un lindo cepelio a mi cerebro. Nunca habia escrito tanto en un dia. 21 hojas de word. Parece ser que el reciente anuncio de que una de mis mejores amigas ya tiene su primer novio me ha inspirado bastante...mas porque bueno...El amor me inspira. En fin, este capitulo tiene cosas que no se de donde salieron...me fueron inspiradas por el ángel que hidrata cerebros a las 8 de la mañana. Como lo adoro. ¿Saben que pelicula vi? la de Horton y la villa de los quien...¿saben quien me robó el corazon ademas de jojo?. KATIE...osea la madre amarilla que vuela en el cosmos con cara de drogada. Como la amo.

Vaya vaya...Dr. Vexen IS BACK. Diganme porfavor que les parece :3

Con ustedes...el capitulo 7.

* * *

"_**Axel…ya no podemos vernos".**_

_Las manos del pelirrojo le sacudieron bruscamente._

"_**Roxas!..No hay que tener miedo".**_

"_**Es solo por ti Axel…si no lo hago…te llevaran y…-"**_

_Un beso le interrumpió de seguir hablando_

_Y esa noche le llenó de calor el alma supuestamente vacía._

* * *

Cloud se levantaba antes de que el sol destellara sus primeros rayitos naranjas del horizonte.

Hizo cuanta cosa su cuerpo necesitaba, se puso uno de sus trajes y tomó algo de comida de la cocina.

Y al tocar la perilla de la puerta, pudo oír claramente el sonido de uno de sus hermanos vomitando.

Un sonido intenso y desgarrador, seguramente no solo desechaba acido, sino también un poco de sangre…parecía que se llevaba los intestinos de encuentro.

Se le hacia raro escuchar algo así tan pronto.

Pensó…que talvez, aguantarían un poco más.

Se le afilaron los ojos…y pensó en algo para engañarse a si mismo.

Y en lugar de dar un paso hacia atrás, abrió la puerta y salio a la calle vespertina…con el olor del vomito en la mente y su rostro serio pero apuesto.

Pensó…que al fin y al cabo en poco tiempo se morirían.

No le importaba.

…

Cuando el despertador marcaba las 6:30 y comenzaba a sonar su tonada hartante, Roxas ya estaba en el baño…de rodillas junto a la taza, débil y cansado, oliendo el repugnante olor de su propio vomito ya eliminado.

Tenia sangre en las manos.

Y lagrimas en los ojos.

Necesitaba hablar con el medico, así que se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo, se lavó la cara y las manos para que el agua se llevara, pintada de rojo, las impurezas que no sabia de donde venían.

Se puso su uniforme, bajó para tomar algo de desayuno. Que no debía ser mucho puesto a que acababa de vomitar, se puso su mochila y salió de su casa.

Se le alegró la mañana, a pesar de haber vomitado en su gran mayoría sangre, al ver a Axel parado en la esquina de su casa.

"Buenos días".

Roxas le sonrió con su pálida tez que apenas sentía el calor de la luz del sol.

"Buenos días".

El pelirrojo se le acercó y le arrebató su mochila.

Ante la cara del rubio, la elevó para que el chico no le alcanzara y negó con el dedo de su mano libre.

"No no no Roxie…yo soy un caballero y te ayudaré con tu mochila…lo que significa que te voy a acompañar a la escuela".

"Ah…y ¿para que?".

"No lo se… ¿verte?".

Roxas pudo sentir unas mariposas volando como estupidas en su estomago.

"¿Verme¿A mi?".

"¿Qué es tan difícil de creer Roxie?". Se le acercó, poniéndose a su altura y acercando su nariz a la del chico. "¿El que quiera verte?...pues no debería de serlo". Se levanto irguiéndose, y dejando a Roxas con la cabeza confundida…para tomarlo del hombro y sonreírle.

"Vamos Rox… ¿el camino a la escuela es largo no, no quiero que llegues tarde". 

Asintiendo un poco mareado, empezaron su caminar a la escuela…sin que Roxas supiera que además de Axel, en esa misma esquina se encontraba Sora, viéndolos alejarse a lo lejos, sacó mentas de uno de sus bolsillos y flores del otro…no eran para nadie más que aquel que no podría ver hasta el día en el que cerrara los ojos para no abrirlos de nuevo.

…

Demyx, por su parte, bostezaba ante la llegada de un pesado lunes, sin energías ni esfuerzos…se paraba de la cama…sonriendo ante la foto de él y Zexion…pero…

"…Xigbar…".

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, cerrando los ojos con dolor. 

Esa noche…era la segunda vez en el mes que soñaba con él.

"¿Por qué…siempre te veo tan triste?". Levantaba su rostro a la ventana"¿Quiénes…somos?".

Pero, lamentablemente, nada de lo que Demyx preguntara se le respondería, pues aquel que ayudaba a causar esas pesadillas angélicas, estaba intentando seguir respirando en su cuarto, junto con un acompañante que vestido de negro, resaltaba el peculiar color de su cabello, Rosa.

"… ¿Xigbar?". El hombre hablo, impresionantemente y después de unos momentos…el hombre del parche respondió con debilidad.

"…ah...Marluxia¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Te salvo la vida".

Xigbar sintió un paño mojado en la cabeza y unas agujas en las venas de sus muñecas.

"No puedes levantarte".

"¿Qué me paso?".

Marluxia lo volteó a ver con sus ojos azules como el mar en la noche, sereno y tranquilo, pero dentro una furia indomable. 

Y Suspirando le miró a la cara.

"Ayer…parece ser que intentaste suicidarte".

Oh.

Xigbar ahora soltaba un suspiro, nadie sabrá nunca si de alivio o frustración…pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Te…tomaste todas tus pastillas…".

Xigbar asentía.

"De un trago".

Volvió a hacerlo.

Marluxia entonces dejo salir un suspiro y se acomodó en el lado de la cama que el tipo podía dejarle.

"No puedes hacerte esto, debes seguir adelante…-".

"¿Cómo has estado sin Vexen?"

La pregunta que dejó mudo al pelirrosa y con una mueca de irritabilidad en la cara había salido a la luz…dejó pasar unos pocos minutos de silencio, sin nada, sólo con el sonido sordo que la luz de la bombilla hacia al brillar.

"…No lo metas en esto".

"Tu también te deprimiste…".

"¡Eso no me impide moverme!".

"Y sabes que ha estado soñando contigo…". Xigbar dejó su pose de brazos cruzados para formar sus manos en puños tan apretados que podía salir el liquido rojo tan adorado para su cuerpo en ese momento, ese que no debía perder ahora. "Y…él conmigo…". Elevó su voz. "Y NO PODEMOS HACER NADA!".

El otro hombre bajó la cabeza…y negó suavemente tomándosela con las manos, dando otro suspiro.

"Lo sé".

Una lagrima.

Dos.

Tres…

Las sabanas de Xigbar comenzaron a llenarse del agua salada que derramaban sus ojos…llenos de recuerdos, que desearía que pudieran borrarse.

"Se están muriendo…".

Marluxia entrecerró los ojos recordando…llenándose de agua.

"…Lo sé…".

"…Ma...Marluxia…". Esperó a sentir la mirada acuosa de su acompañante y con debilidad, tomó su gabardina. "…Se…están muriendo…y…y-y quiero hacer algo".

El pelirrosa, en su infinita solidaridad…le abrazó con ternura…dejándose mojar por el hombre….a que descargara toda su debilidad.

"Lo sé…yo también…".

Xigbar continuó llorando amargamente.

"Y-yo…también".

Y detrás de la puerta cerrada, no se percataron de la presencia del peliazul con la cicatriz en la cara que escuchaba todo… 

"_Si esto no…es tener corazón… ¿Qué es Senmax?..."_

Cerró los ojos dando un suspiro,

"_¿Qué...es?"._

Con las entrañas revueltas, se dio una vuelta para desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

El lugar que nunca debió haber sido…jamás había estado tan solo.

Solo Senmax y su filosofía:

Sin corazón no se ama.

Los nadie no tienen corazón.

Amar no era posible para un nadie.

Nadie puede amar.

Si ama será nada.

Si es nada no sirve

Si no sirve se mata.

…

La escuela.

Es la pesadilla en carne viva que los jóvenes deben pasar para seguir estudiando y convertirse en grandes profesionales.

O es lo que la mayoría de los maestros dicen en un esfuerzo, no vago pero reconocible, de que en algún momento les guste la escuela.

Roxas era un experimento fallido, un cerebro no bien lavado que por alguna razón simplemente no concordaba con los ideales de la mayoría del alumnado.

Sentía…que pues ya lo sabía todo.

Y por eso era de los primeros lugares de no ser por educación física.

Donde por…motivos de salud no podía ni podría hacer nada.

"Wow…". 

"Si...wow".

La escuela de Roxas…era…enorme.

Llena de niños que entraban y salían del recinto.

"Parece un maldito kinder".

"Ten cuidado…pueden decirte que estas seduciendo a un niño…pedófilo".

Axel le miró cauteloso y bajó a su altura para afilar su mirada, poniéndole sus ojos verdes encima…adoraba el color rojo que invadía sus mejillas cada ves que se le acercaba, era igual que como antes…

"Ah…pero cuando se enteren que el "niño" tiene 18 años cambiara la cosa".

Roxas sonrió de nuevo y realmente sincero como la primera vez…

"Entonces… ¿que harás hoy?".

Se le ilumino la cara a Axel.

"No lo se… ¿es una cita?".

Logro sacarle a Roxas todos los colores del arco iris en 5 segundos.

"…Si...Una…cita…".

Y el sonreírle picadamente como nunca lo había hecho.

"…Tenemos una cita entonces Roxie".

Oyeron los pasos apresurados de alguien que se les acercaba…eran demasiado fuertes para una intención de venir en paz…y demasiado delicados para decir que era un hombre.

Axel puso sus ojos sobre la chica rubia y levanto una de sus cejas examinándola de arriba abajo…Al parecer ya sabio quien era.

"R-Roxas…".

Namine hablaba tímida, sonrojada y con una sensación de estar siendo observada, con sus dedos pasaba la pasta de sus libros viejos y mal forrados y sus ojos débilmente se posaban sobre Roxas.

"¿Qué pasa Namine?".

"S-Solo…quería venir a saludarte…y-y… ¿Cómo estas?".

"e…Yo estoy bien Namine, gracias por preguntar…".

"Vamos Roxas…entremos".

Lo tomó de la manga de su uniforme pero él se resistió, haciendo que ella volteara…confundida.

"um…é-él es Axel.".

El pelirrojo trato de darle una sonrisa aceptable pero lo único que salio fue una torcida de boca que no se le podía llamar sonrisa.

"G-Gusto en conocerte Axel…".

"…Si, lo mismo aquí".

Namine así, volvió a jalarlo de su uniforme. "Vamos Roxas, debemos entrar ya si no queremos un retardo".

"S-Si…". Se dirigió a Axel con una sonrisa a pesar de estar siendo jalado. "Nos vemos…mas tarde".

"Si, vendré aquí a la salida…Prometido".

"_**Prometido".**_

Un recuerdo que golpeó la mente de repente…hizo que Namine se detuviera, y que Axel corriera hacia él al ver que de la nada su querido Rubio se había pintado de blanco y sudaba como nunca.

"ROXAS!". Axel le hablaba, en el suelo de la banqueta, muchos curiosos se acercaban, Namine les hacia para atrás, celosa de que el pelirrojo pudiera tocarle y ella no.

"Roxas…roxas!". 

Pero el cansancio lo venció enseguida.

.Sin avisar…se dejó caer y nació en el corazón de Axel una culpa inminente…un sentimiento de que lo que le estaba pasando…era por él.

…

Las horas pasaron.

Pasillo solitario.

La escuela de Roxas seguro era enorme.

Axel y Namine esperaban fuera de un despacho, la chica veía al infinito, pero Axel tenia las manos juntas…se veía más preocupado que ella y era porque lo estaba. Tenía un horrible presentimiento…y debía habla con Sora al respecto.

Se levantó de inmediato al oír la puerta abrirse.

"Tu debes ser Axel".

El pelirrojo le miró algo sorprendido. Hacia…mucho tiempo que no veía a Vexen.

"S-Si… "

"Soy el Dr. Vexen…-".

¿Cómo esta Roxas?".

"El está bien…sólo tuvo otro de sus episodios…con pastillas se calmará".

"¿Puedo verlo?".

Namine estaba presente pero no era tomada en cuenta.

"Claro, pasa".

El olor de desinfectante y medicinas llego a Axel de inmediato, a pesar de no importarle, simplemente no pudo evitar hacer una cara al respecto.

"Ho-hola Axel"

El mayor se apresuro a ir a su lado, angustiado y sin pensarlo tomó sus manos con las suyas, gesto reconfortante para el rubio…Vexen hizo una mueca.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?".

"Bien…solo algo mareado".

Axel le sonrió mas tranquilo. 

"¿Esto no cancela lo de hoy en la tarde?".

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja. "Depende de cómo te sientas Rox, yo estoy mas fresco que una lechuga".

Vexen se apresuró a entrar en la escena. "Eh…Roxas, tus pastillas".

El rubio asintió y saco unas cinco pastillas de un bote para tomárselas de un trago. 

"Wow, son bastantes…":

"Si, lo se, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras".

"No lo dudo Rox...". Pasó un tiempo de silencio… "Entonces…".

"¿Quieres quedarte?".

"…Si quieres que me quede lo haré Roxas, no preguntes eso… ¿tu quieres que me quede?".

Roxas suspiró. "¿Quién le dirá a Demyx donde estoy si yo estoy dormido?".

Axel se le acercó con una sonrisa picara y segura. "Ah…seguramente no el Dr. Vexen…".

Roxas rió…y dejó que el pelirrojo se sentara en la silla de a un lado.

"Duerme Roxas…lo necesitas".

Cerró los ojos, pero se llevo a Axel en sus sueños.

El doctor Vexen era un hombre serio y profesional…en cuanto vio que Roxas respiraba profundamente, se acercó con Axel, interrumpiendo sus ojos que muy atentos veían a Roxas dormido…para hacerle una seña para que lo acompañara.

Salieron del cuarto, y Vexen comenzó a hablar.

"¿Lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo?".

"Um…no, no mucho…".

_Años imbécil, AÑOS arrebatados._

"…Verá…yo he sido su doctor desde que entró a la escuela, llegó presentando estos cuadros inexplicables de…desmayos y vomito exagerado…sin ningún problema en su organismo. Hemos hecho miles de estudios y exámenes y…no tiene nada, ni un virus ni una bacteria maligna. Su organismo esta perfecto, Sr. Axel…solo que por alguna razón parece que se pudre por dentro.".

Axel bajó la mirada y suspiró perdido.

"También…hay otra cosa que debe saber…".

Dejó que el hombre levantara la mirada para comenzar a hablar.

"Lo he escuchado cuando duerme".

Axel pudo sentir como su estomago se retorcía.

"¿A…ah si?".

"Si…en la gran mayoría de sus sueños…Habla su nombre".

_Oh no…_

La sensación se hacia insoportable.

Sabia que había estado soñando con él…pero… ¿hasta con su nombre?...vio su persona…y sabia su nombre desde el principio…sabía quien era…Esto, era un caso necesario para hablar con Sora.

Ya.

"D-Doctor!...si Roxas despierta dígale que vendré con él a la salida, que no se mueva y no se preocupe por mi".

Vexen vió preocupado como sacaba el celular de su bolsillo.

"¿Pasó algo?"

"Algo...Urgente…dígale que vendré…solo…ah que vendré".

Se alejo corriendo con el celular en la oreja.

Vexen veía confundido.

Y Roxas dormía con el olor de Axel en sus sabanas.

…

El Cementerio.

El celular de Sora sonó.

"¿Hola?". Cambio su rostro. "¿Qué? Ve a mi departamento, ahí resolveremos esto.".

Colgó de inmediato y se despidió de Riku con una mirada fugaz, para irse como había llegado. Como el viento.

Axel cerró la puerta con furia y jalando aire hacia su organismo para no desmayarse. Había corrido desde la escuela hasta el departamento de Sora… que era una distancia bastante considerable.

"Siéntate, no quiero que te mueras.".

Impresionantemente, Sora ya estaba dentro, llegó con el con un vaso gigante de agua, y dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que Axel debía decir.

"…Entonces… ¿sabía tu nombre?".

"Si…es lo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué…no me ha dicho nada al respecto?".

"Tiene muchas y diversas razones…1- Miedo. Talvez cree que tu no sabes y tiene miedo a perderte si te lo dice.".

Axel soltó un suspiro mientras aventaba su cuerpo completo al sillón.

"Lo amo Sora.".

"Lo sé".

"Quiero…regresarlo".

"Lo sé".

"Quiero que… ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?... ¿sin asustarle…?".

Sora se le acercó, juntando sus manos como lo haría un viejo sabio. "Has…todo lo que yo no hice, Axel….si él esta soñando contigo y te esta aceptando, entonces aprovecha y…envuélvelo".

Silencio.

"Axel…tienes 3 putos días".

"No me lo recuerdes".

"Si, debo recordarte para que te muevas…vamos. Has lo que yo no hice…".

"Deja de echarte la culpa…".

"¿De quien seria la culpa si no mía Axel?...no…no hice lo debido".

Dejó al silencio comerse los labios del pelirrojo. "Tu…aun tienes oportunidad…por favor no lo eches a perder".

El sol de la media tarde se comía las sombras.

"Si lo haces…la culpa te asechará…por el resto de tus días".

…

Ojos se iban abriendo conforme el sol le pegaba en el rostro.

Lo primero que vió, no fue el destello pelirrojo que tanto amaba ver…sino el cabello amarillo del doctor Vexen que estaba a su lado.

No pudo evitar preguntar.

"..¿A-Axel?..".

"Ah….Roxas, él se fue hace unas horas…".

"¿Se fue?... ¿a donde?".

"No me dijo…solo que vendría para la hora de salida".

"Ah…".

Roxas dejo salir un suspiro mientras se volvía a recostar en su cama, no muy cómoda, pero aceptable.

Quería ver a Axel…y no quería pensar que lo había dejado.

No habían pasado ni más de cinco minutos, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró al recinto el pelirrojo, cansado y jadeando…necesitaba aire….pero eso no le impidió sonreírle al rubio que aun estaba en cama, iluminándole la carita, más que el sol del mediodía.

Y en ese momento, la campana sonó.

"En la salida! Tal y como lo prometí!".

Roxas no pudo evitar reír y asentir.

La tarde de ese día…sin duda iba a ser la mejor.

…

Demyx ya había salido del trabajo...volvería a entrar como hasta las Cuatro y saldría de ahí como a las ocho.

Suficiente tiempo para encontrarse con su novio.

Dejó su mandil en su locker, y salió por la parte de atrás del restaurante, cuando se encontró con el que quería ver.

"Hola Dem".

"Zexy!". 

El joven rubio se abalanzó sobre él comiéndoselo a besos...para romper con el ritual al verle a los ojos.

"¿Qué haces aquí Zexy?".

"Vine a verte... ¿qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo un chico de cabello morado con tu nombre en los pantalones en el callejón que esta detrás del restaurante?".

Reanudó el momento besándole el cuello.

"P-Parece que tienes razón...querías verme".

Su amante lo puso contra la pared, atrapado entre los ladrillos y los labios de Zexion, Demyx no tenia escapatoria, sus brazos rodeaban la espalda fuerte de su novio al sentir que lo empujaba hacia arriba.

Las manos de Zexion comenzaron a bajar traviesas hasta colarse entre la ropa de Demyx, dejando que soltara un gemido ahogado, uno que pronto volvería a salir cuando sintió los dedos de aquel que le aprisionaba, sostener uno de sus pezones para jugar con ellos con la euforia que al parecer tenia guardada.

"...Z-Zexy...".

"¿mm?".

"¿Aquí?".

"...mm...".

"Zex...es un calle-". Guardo el aire, arqueó la espalda...Zexion había puesto una de sus manos en el área apretada de la entrepierna de su novio, masajeándola al instante...sonriendo al saber que el rubio estaba disfrutando cada pequeño instante de su encuentro...al juzgar por lo duro que se había puesto.

"...lo sé...Demyx...". Juntó sus labios con el lóbulo de la oreja de su amante para luego susurrar. "Es lo que hace divertido todo esto".

"Uhn...Ze...xy...".

No más, al parecer, la capacidad vocal de el rubio se había limitado a gemidos y el nombre de su novio, que lo estaba despojando con gran velocidad de sus pantalones...dejándolo igual que él. Con los boxers, camiseta y la mirada de lujuria en el rostro.

"...P-Por la falta de espacio...". Comenzó a decir Zexion...haciéndose para abajo...besando el estomago sensible de su novio, oyéndolo gemir al tacto.

"Sólo...". Despojó a Demyx de sus boxers...dejando ver la dolorosa erección que tenia, tomándola con fuerza y lamiéndola con deseo...Sonriendo al saber que la espalda de Demyx se arqueaba al gesto. "Nos enfocaremos en ti".

"...Nh...Zexion...".

Demyx tuvo que taparse la boca sino dejaría salir un gemido agudo y fuerte que atraería la atención de sus compañeros en el restaurante...que...no querían ver, que en el callejón oscuro y húmedo que estaba detrás de donde trabajaban, uno de sus compañeros que había salido para comer estaba recibiendo sexo oral de parte de su novio.

No seria una imagen bonita.

Pero el rubio no podía de dejar de gemir quedito...la lengua de Zexion era experta en su miembro y ya sabia que lugares tocar y cuales no.

Y cuales eran los que lo llevaban al cielo.

Caliente...húmedo...Demyx no pudo evitar mover sus caderas hacia la boca de su amante, que ya se había encargado de meter todo su miembro dentro.

Y después de que con sus manos estimulara mucho más el área sensible de Demyx, se vino en él...dejando salir, además de sus preciadas semillas que Zexion no dejo caer, un gemido profundo...y se dejo fundir en brazos de Zexion, que ya lo recibía desde abajo con amor.

"...Te amo...Zexy...".

"Y yo a ti".

Le besó en la frente para sonreírle.

"Y el resto...veremos si te lo cobro en la noche".

Demyx le besó la nariz como provocándole. 

"¿Ah enserio?".

Zexion se levantó, poniéndose sus pantalones, intentando que sus hormonas se bajaran en vez de obligarle a que así fuera.

"Zexy... ¿no quieres que me encargue de eso?".

Señaló el bulto en sus pantalones, pero él negó con dulzura, mientras le daba sus pantalones, porque boxers, ya los tenia puestos.

"No dem dem...podemos hacerlo mas noche.".

"Como quieras...".

Al saberse listos, volvieron a tomar la compostura y se tomaron de las manos, saliendo del callejón, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Y... ¿tienes hambre?".

"¡Si!...mucha... ¿y tu?".

"Dem...me acabas de dar la comida del día...".

"Ah...cierto...".

"¿Y tu hermano?".

"Seguramente ya salió de la escuela...déjame marcarle a su celular...quiero saber como esta...".

"Como quieras...".

Así lo hizo, sin soltar la mano de Zexion, siguieron caminando por la banqueta, esperando la voz de Roxas del otro lado...

"**¿Hola?".**

No era la voz de su hermanito.

"¿Quién es?".

**"Ah...soy Axel...Roxas esta en el baño, me dejo su celular por si alguien hablaba... ¿eres Demyx?".**

El rubio dio un suspiro y le dijo a Zexion susurrando quien era, para que sonriera en complicidad.

"¡Si!...um...si no suena muy grosero... ¿qué estas haciendo con mi hermano?".

**"Noup, nada grosero, de hecho, creo que era la pregunta que esperaba de ti... Roxas y yo estamos en el café, pase por él a la salida y nos pusimos de acuerdo para salir juntos.".**

"_Es como una cita! Mi hermanito tiene una cita!". _Demyx pensaba emocionado.

"Oh...entonces...supongo que no ira a comer a la casa".

**"Ah...creo que no".**

"Perfecto...entonces...cuídalo mucho y háblame por si necesitan algo".

"**Por supuesto...estaremos en contacto Demyx...".**

Se despidieron para colgar.

Demyx pintaba una sonrisa en el rostro así como su novio...lo que le diría a Cloud no tenia mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo parecía ser que estaba de acuerdo con todo.

Del otro lado, Axel dejaba el teléfono en la mesa...justo cuando el rubio se le acercaba.

"¿Quién era?".

"Demyx...le dije que estabas conmigo".

"Bueno...eso debió haberlo deducido...puesto a que es mi celular...y tu lo contestaste".

"Tsk...". Axel tuvo que sonreír con un aire de superioridad. "Pero...no me conoce muy bien...es una buena razón".

Roxas no tuvo opción mas que asentir ante esto, pues...la verdad él ya conocía a Axel...era solo que...hacia mucho tiempo que...no lo veía...no lo recordaba antes mas que en sus sueños.

"Supongo...".

"Entonces Roxas...". Comenzó a decir el pelirrojo. "¿Hay algo que quieras saber?... ¿sobre mi?".

Wow esa pregunta...no la esperaba.

"... ¿A qué te refieres?".

"Sobre mi...lo que sea.".

Axel tenía que hacerlo…por mas directo que hubiera sido y sin saber como reaccionaria, tenia que aprovechar el tiempo…

Y para Roxas…Era...demasiado tentador...mil preguntas se le formularon en la cabeza y su rostro decía que sí quería decir algo.

"Y-yo...".

No pudo más.

Salió del café sin explicaciones,...rojo de las mejillas y decidido en su paso.

Axel lo vio partir poniéndose de pie.

"R-Roxas! E-espera!".

Salió...pero la mano de Axel cayó en su hombro deteniéndolo.

"Roxas... ¿qué pasa?".

"Perdón...n-no me sentía muy bien...".

Axel sonrió abrazándole con una extremidad..."Esta bien...entonces... ¿a dónde quieres ir ahora eh?... ¿quieres caminar?".

Roxas asintió con una sonrisa.

Y se alejaron juntos en la tarde.

Sin pagar, la cuenta.

…

La noche pronto le llega a los amantes que no cuentan el tiempo, el sol se despidió alejando su luz de las calles, y las personas entraban a sus casas para prepararse a descansar.

Los verdaderos enamorados, siguen afuera porque la noche no los intimida…les llena la mente de fantasías locas y deseos que pueden fundir en la cama.

Y las estrellas que fueron testigos de su reencuentro…volvieron a salir curiosas para ver como terminaba el capitulo.

"¿No quieres hablarle a tu hermano?".

"No…seguramente esta con Zexion…".

"Ah…no lo dudo…esos dos se aman demasiado…por lo que vi".

"Esos dos derraman miel…es obvio que se aman".

"Ya lo creo…".

…Hubo un silencio no muy largo pero el suficiente para que Roxas al fin, poniéndose de acuerdo consigo mismo, de que era el momento.

"A…Axel".

"¿Si?".

"…S-Solo llevo tres días conociéndote Axel…y talvez suene raro…p-pero…".

La gente ya no pasaba a esas horas de la noche y Axel podía escucharlo con toda la paciencia del mundo, viéndolo con la primera vez.

Roxas estaba nervioso…comenzó a temblar y su voz comenzó a tener la textura de un vidrio roto.

"Dilo Roxas…".

"…".

"…Ya te conocía Axel".

El corazón del pelirrojo no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que bombear con fuerza, la sangre tenia que recorrer su cuerpo, más ahora con la sorpresa…Sus manos se pusieron en los hombros del rubio al ver como temblaba.

"…Yo…he tenido estos sueños…desde hace tiempo y te involucran a ti".

"¿…has…estado soñando conmigo?".

Roxas tragó saliva, sin dejar de temblar. 

"S-si".

Y fue entonces cuando Axel puso su dedo sobre la barbilla de su amante perdido…con una sonrisa en sus labios, Roxas lo veía como hipnotizado.

"Lo sabia".

Fue entonces cuando con el abrazo de Axel y la risa que dejó salir se le fueron escapando las lágrimas.

"Yo también sabia desde el principio…Roxas…"

"..A-axel". Lo hizo para atrás…tomando su rostro con las manos….sintiendo el calor que en vivo…era mejor que en sus noches. "Axel… ¿Por qué?...tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte…yo-".

"Roxas…". Le dijo interrumpiéndolo. "Lo sabes ahora…soy real…tus sueños son reales…todo eso, lo viviste un día." Junto su frente con la del chico. "Conmigo…".

"P-pero…Axel...".

"..Roxie…"... Se acercó a su rostro.

Había llegado el momento.

El rubio tomo la mano del mayor entrelazando los dedos en los suyos…nervioso…cerró los ojos a la cercanía…un reencuentro ansiado.

"Te amo".

El beso de Axel estaba lleno de un deseo encerrado que dejo salir al sentir que Roxas apretaba su mano con mas fuerza…no buscaban nada, mas que estar juntos…así como se fueron…Roxas pudo entender ahora…que su otra mitad estaba frente a él…y estaba fundiéndose en sus brazos.

Ambos derramaban lagrimas de alegría que mojaban su ropa…su beso se hizo sonrisa…pero no lo interrumpieron.

"…Roxas!".

Oh no, el sonido de la voz de un intruso los hizo separarse.

No era nadie al que podían confiar algo…Roxas agudizo la mirada, y se aferró al pelirrojo que estaría dispuesto a defenderlo a cualquier costa.

Era Cloud.

Que con la mirada filosa e hiriente, se acerco a ellos amenazador.

"¿QUE CARAJOS HACES?"

"C-Cloud y-yo…"

Lo tomó del brazo con fuerza y lo sacudió severo.

"No sabia que eras como Demyx…ME DESEPCIONAS!".

"¡DEJALO IR!". Se oyó decir de parte del pelirrojo, que cuando Cloud vio de quien se trataba…ambos abrieron sus ojos…como si estuviesen viendo un fantasma.

"…Axel?... ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?".

El pelirrojo chasqueo los dientes.

"Que haces aquí he preguntado!".

"Cloud…estas haciendo un error."

"Tu eres el que lo pagará…Senmax se va a enterar de esto…".

Roxas veía la escena, reconociendo el nombre de Senmax, con miedo…dejo caer lagrimas de terror sobre el pavimento…

_No…Axel…no otra vez…_

"ROXAS! Nos vamos ya! Este hombre es malo!".

Lo jalo de la ropa, arrastrándolo por la calle pero el menor se resistía, Axel lo evitó golpeándolo en la muñeca.

"NO LO TOQUES CLOUD!".

Pero no sirvió, los músculos de Cloud respondieron significativamente, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro que lo alejo de ellos, el suficiente para tomar a Roxas y escaparse.

"AXEL!...CLOUD SUELTAME!".

El "hermano" mayor de Roxas le cargaba como costal, mientras se echaba a correr…Axel sabia que si lo seguía…podría perder contra los subordinados de Senmax…y así...Roxas perdería a su Axel por siempre.

Se limito a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Lagrimas de odio se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Callo de rodillas…oyendo a Roxas gritar su nombre…

Como hace muchos años…

Una noche se lo arrebataron

Y una noche lo volvieron a hacer.

Dándose cuenta de su miseria, se levantó para marcar en su celular el número de Sora y contarle lo sucedido, correr a su apartamento como nunca.

Roxas ya sabia que no estaba loco…pero tenía un "hermano" que si lo estaba...

Estaba arriesgando mucho todo…

Pero no perdería a Roxas.

No otra vez.

No con ese patán


	8. El Maestro, El Títere y Los Amantes

**N/A: **Ah...si tardaba un dia mas en subirlo...iba a romper la maldita computadora. Verán, desde ayer estaba listo. ¿Porque no lo subi ayer?. Porque lacomputadora decidio simplemente no leer el maldito lector de disquetes externo...en serio queria morderle la cara a alguien, tenia una ira infernal dentro de mi. Gracias a Dios, se dio cuenta de su error y decidio funcional. JA. Supo que corria peligro... Y hoy camine por todo el centro de la ciudad...me duelen los pies y estoy cansada...creo que...dormire, despues de hacer tres hojas del siguiente capitulo... Como siempre, disfruten♥

* * *

"…_**No voy a olvidarte".**_

_Roxas juraba sobre la cara mojada de su amante, que lo veía a lo lejos._

"_**No lo haré".**_

"_**No lo entiendes Roxas…si lo harás".**_

_Golpeaba el suelo mientras Senmax veía desde arriba._

"_**Si lo harás…Por eso me duele tanto".**_

_Y se perdieron los labios rozados del rubio en la oscuridad de la noche cósmica._

…

Sora daba vueltas alrededor de su mesa de la sala, mientras Axel se tomaba la cabeza desesperado… ¿De que seria capaz ese bastardo?

"Llegaremos a una conclusión".

"Hay que hacer un plan…".

"Axel…tranquilo…al menos Roxas esta de tu lado¿no era eso a lo que tanto miedo le tenias?...ahora…seguramente…Senmax puso a ese pendejo cerca de él…para que lo vigilara…para que se muriera".

"Pero no esperaba con que yo llegara…Senmax podía esperar a que soñara conmigo una o dos veces al mes…pero no todos los días, menos con mi nombre".

"Exacto…entonces…tenemos a tu favor a Roxas, a Demyx y Zexion…todos ellos son buenos aliados…más cuando bueno…". Suspiró "Debían de enterarse un día de la verdad.

"Si…no lo dudo". Axel se levantó abrupto y alzo la voz. "Y si…convenzo a Senm…-".

Sora le hizo una seña para que se quedara en silencio…esas ideas por buenas que fueran, eran muy locas…y además mencionar el nombre de Senmax ahora era como pedirle a la muerte que llegara pronto…Sora, como técnico del mundo de Twilight Town, podía evitar que los subordinados de Senmax llegaran rápido, pero solo tenia un plazo para que no se dieran cuenta de que él era el técnico traidor.

Después de la muerte de Riku, decidió hacerse técnico con Senmax como jefe…para poder ayudar a aquellos que también fueron arrebatados de esos que amaron…y sacarlos del sistema….a escondidas.

Nunca supo del romance entre Axel y Roxas, puesto que siempre fueron muy discretos…hasta el día en el que Saix los encontró en uno de los callejones del lugar que nunca debió haber sido y fue corriendo a decirle a Senmax al respecto, éste, enfermo con su filosofía, mandó desterrar a Roxas a Twilight Town para que ahí se pudriera…donde le haría compañía a Demyx y Vexen que irían con él…Zexion ya los esperaría allá, fue desterrado por simplemente no cumplir la misión que Senmax le había mandado hacer.

Una noche lo sacaron de su cuarto…Roxas a patadas intentó defenderse y Axel hacer algo al respecto, pero fue inútil. Esa misma noche, Roxas fue "formateado" de todas sus memorias en el lugar que nunca debió haber sido y programado con otras que decían que Demyx era su hermano mayor…y Cloud…el que los estaría vigilando para que todo saliera como Senmax planeara.

Se fueron y Sora pidió al superior hacerse cargo de monitorear los movimientos de los desterrados. Senmax aceptó sin que se le pasara por la cabeza que Axel, Xigbar y Sora harían un plan para sacar de ahí a los que les fueron arrebatados. Un plan que llevarían a cabo años después.

Y hoy…ese día se acababan de enterar que el protector de Roxas y Demyx era nadie más y nada menos que ese bastardo lameculos de Cloud.

Sabiendo que Axel estaba ahí…les complicaría el plan.

Pero nadie dijo que seria imposible.

"tengo miedo…de lo que le pueda pasar a Roxas…"

"Yo también Axel…no eres el único aquí que le teme a los psicópatas"

"…ah...Sora…". Se masajeó el cuello con el estrés encima. "¿Qué puedo hacer?".

"Por el momento nada…iré a la computadora…debo de localizarlos y hacer un plan de emergencia…tu por mientras quédate en el sillón y descansa…lo necesitas".

"No quiero descansar sabiendo que el amor de mi vida vive en casa de un psicópata!". Se levantó acelerado. "…ni si quiera es su hermano de verdad…".

"AXEL!".

Se detuvo…congelado…con la mirada al suelo, forzada, casi cristalina.

"¡MANTEN LA MALDITA COMPOSTURA¿Acaso Roxas querría verte así?"

"…No".

"Entonces quiero que te recuestes…cuando vea algo útil te levantare de inmediato".

Axel obedeció callado y se recostó en el sillón de la sala principal, para que Sora no tuviese que caminar para despertarlo…solo, decir su nombre. Axel ya estaría de pie.

Pensaba…en lo hermoso que se sintió haber besado a Roxas en los labios después de tantos años separados…fue como lo dulce del primer beso de ellos…en el cuarto de Roxas…una noche aburrida, cuando le confeso su amor la primera vez.

Rosados y pequeños…sus labios eran tan atractivos que el solo hecho de pensar en ellos venían de encuentro los pensamientos sucios con los que tuvo que vivir en su larga ausencia.

Pero…ahora que pudo tocar su cuello…ese que tantas veces hacia besado…y abrazar el cuerpecito delicado como antes en las mañanas lo rodeaba desnudo.

La sensación del respirar de Roxas tan cerca…era tan estimulante…

Y lo quería de vuelta, quería volver a besar al rubio en la mejilla, hacerlo reír y regresarle el amor que él con tanto gusto le dio.

Pensó en esto y más cosas antes de quedarse dormido.

Sora no encontraba nada…aún.

Y Roxas era arrastrado dentro de su casa.

…

"¿DE DONDE DEMONIOS LO CONOCES?".

Cloud comenzaba a elevar la voz, cosa que Roxas no estaba acostumbrado a oír.

"¿CLOUD QUE HACES?".

Demyx entraba a la escena, desde la parte de arriba, bajaba con su novio para intentar calmar a Cloud y que dejase al rubio en paz.

No serviría.

"¡RESPONDEME ROXAS!".

"¡Llevo poco tiempo de hacerlo!".

"¿DE DONDE MALDITA SEA¡RESPONDE!"

"¡CLOUD! Detente ahora mismo". Demyx le decía, poniéndose frente a él. "¿Qué esta pasando y a quien te refieres?".

"Este niño…lo vi besándose con otro hombre a mitad de la calle!".

Demyx volteo a verlo asustado. "Roxas¿es eso cierto?". Y su hermano se limito a asentir. "¿Quién era?... ¿Axel?". Lo hizo de nuevo. Luego de sonreírle, volteó de nuevo con Cloud. "Resulta ser que conozco a Axel, Cloud…es un buen hombre".

"Es un marica peligroso, eso es".

"¿A que te refieres?". Dijo, cada vez mas molesto…Zexion veía detrás de él.

"Resulta ser, querido hermano, que YO lo conozco mas que tú…y ese hombre es una amenaza…es un psicópata".

"¿De que demonios estas hablando Cloud?"

Hubo silencio…en lo que el mayor acomodaba sus pensamientos para que pudieran ser tragables.

"Lo que oyes…Axel… ¡es un psicópata!...no quieres oír todas las cosas que se han dicho de él…es mas ¡no quieres saber todo lo que lo he visto hacer!".

"¡NO!"

La vocecita de Roxas al fin se hizo escuchar…y Cloud volteo a verlo con sus ojos desorbitados y locos.

"Yo sé quien es Axel…es el que he estado esperando".

Cloud ahora lo veía sorprendido.

"Nadie me alejará de él…no otra vez-".

"¡CALLATE ROXAS!". El puño que golpeo a Axel ahora pudo sentir la carne tibia y delgada de Roxas, mientras lo tiraba al piso. Demyx fue a ayudarle, mientras el otro rubio mayor se dispuso a tomarlo de la ropa…haciendo un lado a Demyx para levantar la voz, con odio…y notable locura.

"No saldrás de esta casa hasta que me asegure que ese hijo de puta este lejos de nosotros y principalmente de ti.". Volvió a golpearle la mejilla que había violentado para tirarlo al suelo. "Esto debe de enseñarte a no tratar con extraños…".

"¡EL NO ES UN EXTRAÑO!"

"¡QUE TE CALLES!"

Pateo su débil estomago para darse la vuelta a la puerta.

"Ninguno de los tres saldrán de aquí…"

Y así salio…el hombre de mirada llena de odio y locura, dejando a los tres dentro de la casa…Roxas apenas se podía levantar…su "hermano" mayor seguro era fuerte y con seguridad le había hecho daño a sus intestinos.

"N-No te muevas Roxas…".

No pudo sacar una palabra de su garganta…Solo gemidos acujumbrosos que se le atoraban a demyx en los oídos…Zexion, por su parte, comenzó a checar las ventanas…todas estaban cerradas.

"El imbecil nos ha dejado encerrados…"

"Axel…Axel es…él"

"Lo sabemos Roxie…es una buena persona, Cloud solo esta celoso de…todo".

Hubo un silencio mientras la noche seguía en pie.

"Quiero ver a Axel" Dió un suspiro. "Es…bueno…creo que es el unico que podria entenderme ahora…y parecia ser que conoce a Cloud".

"¿Lo conocía?"

"Si…le dijo que no sabia lo que estaba haciendo…que era un error" Se tomo la cabeza con las manos, apretándolas con dolor en su sien…con lagrimas a punto de desbordarse.

"Ya no entiendo nada…todo esto..y-yo…-".

Pero una sensación inesperada le arrebató las palabras de la boca, levantándose con rapidez, para abalanzarse sobre el escusado y comenzar a vomitar.

Lo hizo con tanto esfuerzo…le dolía la garganta…lloraba lagrimas de dolor e impotencia…y sus manos como puños le obligaban mantenerse firme.

Se detuvo…y vio con asombro así como Demyx que su vomito no era otra cosa mas que sangre.

Sangre derramada por culpa de una filosofía torcida.

Y después de sentir que el mundo se le venia encima…calló.

Roxas necesitaba un hospital, o al menos eso pensaba Demyx y Zexion…pero el rubio, sabía que el vomito estaba relacionado de alguna manera con Axel…pero no entendía…el porque de la fuerte intensidad de ello.

Se resignó. 

El día en el que no volviese a ver a Axel…era el día de su muerte.

Estaba al menos feliz de haberle besado de nuevo.

Pero triste…si llegaba ese día, jamás volvería a hacerlo

Y dejo salir una lagrima que debió haber salido antes, pero vió una mejor ocasión para hacerlo.

…

Talvez la noche no llegaría físicamente para el Rubio de ojos azules que soñaba despierto con la llegada de Axel….recostado en su cama…boca arriba para no gemir de dolor ante la herida que su "hermano mayor", Cloud, le había hecho.

Aún tenia dudas…Este tal Senmax… ¿era el que los había separado?... ¿porque…estaba enfermo¿Y de donde lo desterraron si para él éste era el mundo real?.

Todo era…vago, confuso…irreal. Intentó pellizcarse pero no despertaba… entonces no era un sueño...De verdad había besado a Axel en los labios después de tantos años, de verdad le había abrazado esa noche en la lluvia….De verdad…le había oído decirle "te amo".

Sonrió para él mismo…pero aquella nueva sonrisa no le duro el tiempo que hubiera deseado…pues oyó golpes en la pared de a un lado, continuos…y una voz suave…habría que tomar en cuenta, que ese cuarto era el de Demyx…y ahora que Zexion estaba ahí- O DIOS MIO.

Se golpeó la frente con su mano…¿Qué estaba pasando en la cabeza de su hermano para estar lo suficientemente loco para tener sexo con tu novio sabiendo que te han encerrado en la casa y encima de eso hacerlo sabiendo que tu hermano menor esta escuchando?. Era el lunes más loco que había vivido.

Guardó silencio. Los golpes de esta vez no eran de el cuarto de al lado…volteando a su ventana, vio que alguien estaba golpeándola y el resplandor rojo de esa persona hizo que su corazón saltara gustoso.

"Axel!".

"Shh".

Oyó del otro lado.

"Baja la voz Roxie…nadie debe oírnos".

Asintiendo, intentó abrir la ventana. Era inútil.

"No abre". Le dijo pegado a la ventana, casi como un susurro.

"Carajo...". Oyó decir del otro lado. "Intenta con un desarmador Roxas…".

El joven asintió y se lanzó a su cuarto, a pesar de sentir un agudo dolor en el costado, para buscar el desatornillador, el cual por suerte encontró en poco tiempo. Siempre era bueno tener uno a la mano. Pero seguía dudoso de que estaba haciendo un desarmador que jamás había visto en su cuarto y que casualmente hoy si vió. Dejando sus especulaciones a un lado, se apresuro para abrirle la ventana al pelirrojo de sus sueños. Haciendo a un lado el vidrio que los separaba, entró a su cuarto y rápido le ayudó para volverla a cerrar.

Al hacerlo, envolvió sus largos brazos sobre la cintura de Roxas y besó su cuello.

"Hola Roxie…"

El otro joven le besó en los labios como respuesta, pero pronto volvió a hablarle.

"Axel…explícame por favor…".

El joven pelirrojo asintió…cerrando la puerta con llave, le hizo sentarse en su cama…viéndose frente a frente, tomándose de las manos.

"Tengo que ser franco contigo Roxas…no mas mentiras para ti".

Dio un suspiro y lo miró a los ojos que lo amaron y lo siguen amando.

"Tu yo fuimos amantes hace mucho tiempo…5 años o mas…en el lugar que nunca debio haber sido, porque somos nadie, un nadie es solo la parte obscura de un alguien que…no tiene corazon. O eso fue lo que Senmax dijo".

Roxas siguió callado escuchando atentamente a su amado pelirrojo.

"Senmax...te condeno por amarme".

"¿Por qué solo a mi?".

"No lo se...dijo que tenia que elegir uno de los dos...por alguna razon te elijio a ti...pero jamas olvidare la noche en el que nos separaron Roxas...después de ese dia no encontraba una razon concreta para seguir viviendo...si de todas maneras no vivia sin ti era nada."Tomó aire y siguió hablando. "Sora, el chico castaño, decidió ayudarnos a Xigbar y a mi para obtener a ti y Demyx de vuelta...".

"¿De vuelta a donde?".

Axel le sonrió melancolico. "Al mundo de verdad".

"¿Y esto?...esto...¿no es el mundo de verdad?".

"No". Sencillo y directo, Axel intentaba ser lo mas delicado posible. "Y para serte mas sincero...tengo solo 3 dias":

"¿3...dias?".

"3 dias...para sacarte de aquí".

Roxas estaba ahora algo confundido...y apretó las manos de su amante. "¿por qué?".

Ahora Axel era el nervioso, tragando saliva y acercándose más a él...dio un suspiro vencido. "No puedo decírtelo aquí...es demasiado riesgoso...".

"Axel...". Roxas habló convenciéndolo a ponerle atención... "Y-yo...te conozco...sé que todo esto lo has hecho por tus convicciones...sé también que...todo eso fue real, pero con el tiempo volvere a sentir lo mismo...con la misma intensidad".

Axel asentía hipnotizado.

"Y...simplemente...quiero estar donde deba estar...si me arrebataron de ti...será talvez por los simples celos de que podemos...amar...aunque sigan que es imposible para nosotros. Tu y yo podemos probar todo lo contrario...En fin...confío en ti".

Axel junto su frente con amor con la de Roxas..."Gracias". 

La separó para afilar su mirada...ahora la platica era mas seria.

"Escuchame Roxas...quiero...que vengas conmigo".

¿Ir con él?...el rubio no pudo evitar hacer una cara...de asombro...por la repentina invitación que le daba su pelirrojo...que le sostenia de las manos, aún sin soltarle.

"Sé que se oye...arg simplemente lo sé...pero aquí, ya es peligroso".

"¿a dónde iremos?".

Axel sonrió. "Con Sora".

"Entonces el tiene que ver con esto...".

"Ah Roxas...es por él que estoy aquí...". Besó su frente y acaricio su barbilla. "Le debo la vida". Ahora, se levantó, sin soltarlo de la mano...para llevarlo frente a la ventana, paciente pero débil...la luz de la luna les esperaba afuera.

"¿Vendrás conmigo?".

Pareció resistirse. "¿Y Demyx?".

El pelirrojo le sonrió dulcemente. "Te explicare en casa de Sora".

"...E-Esta bien".

Como premio, Axel le beso en la mejilla...haciendo a un lado la ventana del cuarto de Roxas...se lanzaron a la calle con cuidado y cautelosamente corrieron por la calle...

Sin saberlo, el rubio había dejado atrás...todo lo que fué en Twilight Town.

Sora oyó golpes insistentes en la puerta. Al abrir y encontrarse con ellos invitó inmediatamente a que pasaran y cerrar la puerta, no antes de cerciorarse que no habia nadie en el pasillo. Se dirigió con Axel y su amante...y al verlos de la mano, solo les dedico una sonrisa carismática y triste...de esas que salen cuando recuerdas algo feliz...pero lo perdiste.

"Roxas...me presento de nuevo, Soy Sora...el...chico ese del bar...es mi alter ego...lo uso para no levantar sospechas."

"Ah...". Dijo Roxas, ya aclarando su duda. "Ya veo...".

"Bien...me alegra verlos a los dos aquí...". Se dirigió a Roxas. "Aquí estaras mas seguro, lo prometo".

"E-espera...".

Lo detuvo antes de que el hombre se diera la vuelta hacia la computadora.

"Q-Quiero una explicación...de...el porque de mi...bueno...-".

"¿Axel no le dijiste?". Sora reprendió al pelirrojo que estaba sentado junto con el joven en el sillon blanco...esa reaccion...solo acrecento su miedo a lo grave que era.

"N-no podia ahí!".

"¡Entonces haslo ahora!." Sora se sentó tranquilo frente a los dos en la mesa de la sala...para asegurarse que el pelirrojo le dijera...y complementar la información si le faltaba algo.

"...Seré franco Roxas...". Suspiró . "Verás, es normal para un nadie que viene aquí soñar con sus memorias reprimidas...pero no recordarlas. Mucho menos soñar con un nombre en especial. Es incomprensible que un nadie sueñe únicamente con la persona...con la que vivió. Tu Roxas...eres ese nadie. Soñaste conmigo desde que tienes memoria. ¿entonces como...no puedes tener un corazón si sueñas con esa persona?. Senmax pensó de inmediato en esa pregunta e hizo algo al respecto...y para evitar que no nos acercaramos a ustedes...hizo algo...peor".

Sora juntó sus manos nervioso, y Roxas estaba dispuesto a que continuara.

"Sora me da un tiempo especifico para traerte de vuelta. El tiempo nunca pasaría de una semana. ¿por qué?...Senmax creó un virus en sus cuerpos...para que me relacionaras con algo malo y te convencieras a que era una mala persona y que jamás volvieras a pensar en mi...cuando sueñas conmigo...tu cuerpo se pudre...es por eso que vomitas y te desmayas sin razón aparente...sólo porque quieres estar conmigo. Si...nosotros nos acercábamos...a ustedes, los desterrados...el virus se hace mas fuerte, haciendo los vomitos y desmayos mas severos y frecuentes. Entonces...no puedo estar en Twilight Town por mas de una semana. Si no es así. Mueres."

Roxas estaba sin palabras para ese momento.

Sin responder...siguió viendo al vacío, pero sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Axel.

"Roxas...".

Reaccionó impresionantemente rápido.

"Roxas...me quedan 3 días".

"¿...para irnos?"

Axel asintió.

"...y Demyx?".

Sora le hizo una seña a Axel...era su turno de explicarle ese detalle. "Demyx tuvo un día un romance con Xigbar...lo desterraron por ello y Xigbar quedó física y psicológicamente derrotado. Demyx, al llegar aquí, se hizo amigos con Zexion y así...eh amantes. Desde antes de Xigbar, tuvo una atracción muy fuerte con Zexion. Así que no podemos decir que sueñe muy seguido con Xigbar porque lo extrañe...si no porque lo hace como todo nadie que viene aquí: por sus memorias tapadas. Además al haber encontrado al amor de su vida...no...toma en cuenta a Xigbar como lo haces tu con Axel". Separó sus manos poniéndolas en sus rodillas. "Simplemente no es lo mismo...y Xigbar es demasiado cobarde y no esta dispuesto a hacerle daño a Demyx si viene aquí".

"¿Y Axel?...¿qué pasara con él?".

"Um...simplemente...tendrán que huir, si no convencen a Senmax...o quedarse en el lugar que nunca debió haber sido si quieren morir".

Entonces, Roxas fijó su vista en ojos de Axel...y le acaricio la mejilla con su mano libre. "Estas...arriesgando tu vida ¿por mi?".

El mayor tomó la mano que estaba acariciando sus tatuajes y la besó con una ternura conyugal.

"¿Por que no me sorprende que digas eso?..."

"Axel...pudiste haberme dejado aquí..".

Soltó una carcajada. "¿Por qué carajos te dejaria aquí?". Se unió mas a su rubio y besó sus labios con rapidez, pero aun así llevándose su dulce sabor. "Te amo".

Sora se levantó, a pesar de estar conmovido..no le gustaba recordar.

"Muy bien...es hora de movernos...Axel, te quedaras conmigo para idear un plan contra Cloud..."

"Perfecto". Dijo levantándose,llendo hacia él.

"¿Qué hare yo?".

"Roxie ira a el cuarto de Sora y dormirá". Dijo Axel sonriéndole al ver su cara. "Te queremos con energias mañana":

"P-per-".

"No quiero que insistas Roxas, no te dejare usar la computadora de todos modos". Sora cortaba la oración corta del rubio...haciendo que se levantara resignado y fuera a su cuarto con instrucciones de Axel.

Se recostó y cerró los ojos.

Logrando dormir al instante.

Pasando el tiempo...sintió algo acostarse a su lado y encajar en su cuerpo curveado mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos delgados y fuertes...calentando ambos cuerpos en la acción.

"...De verdad te amo Roxas...".

El rubio sonrió suspirando al oír la voz del pelirrojo en su oreja.

"No lo olvides...".

Y ambos dejaron pasar la noche, juntos...abrazados...como lo hicieron hace tiempo atrás, en una de sus memorias perdidas.


	9. Sangre

**N/A: **Wow. Este capitulo...me encantó. Espero que a ustedes tambien.** KINGDOM HEARTS NO es mio. Si lo fuese bailaria hasta que se me hayan consumido los malditos pies...y lo seguiria haciendo.**

Disfruten

* * *

Talvez fue el tiempo o el sentir que Axel no estaba a su lado que hizo a Roxas levantarse.

Abriendo sus ojitos color azul del cielo y ver que…ese que no había sentido, estaba viéndolo justo a un lado.

Se acomodó de manera que veía a Axel de lado…dejando que el pelirrojo admirara las curvas de su amado acostado en la cama….esas que ya había tocado y explorado, le parecían nuevas con la poca luz.

"Buenos Días Roxas…"

Se acercó a él y besó su frente. Roxas se sentó en la cama y se levantó contento, al parecer, ese beso le dió lo que necesitaba.

"¿Y Sora?".

"Esta en la computadora…es bueno que te levantas, deberíamos empezar a movernos".

"¿Qué hora es?".

"…Es….temprano".

Roxas vio a la ventana y notó que aun estaba oscuro…a decir por la luz…no pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana.

"Axel… ¿Qué haremos ahora?".

"Lo que sea que Sora nos diga".

Llegaron con él…al parecer no había dormido mucho y tenia cara de zombie disparado.

No muy lindo panorama.

"Ah… ¿ambos están listos?". Asintieron. "genial…um en fin, estuve investigando y nuestras opciones están muy limitadas…".

"¿Qué tan limitadas?". Axel se atrevió a preguntar.

"Eh…veamos…está el correr a el bosque de la ciudad antes de que Cloud nos encuentre…para escondernos en mi cabina. De ahí en adelante ah…no hay otra opción porque no podemos quedarlos aquí, es demasiado obvio, cuando Cloud se entere que Roxas no esta en su casa OBVIAMENTE vendrá aquí. Necesitamos irnos. Ya".

Axel y Roxas se tomaron de las manos, muy nerviosos…se quedaron viendo al suelo.

"¿En que piensan? Hay que movernos".

"Haré lo que digas Sora." Roxas dijo mientras le volteaba a ver. "Tengo a Axel a mi lado, nada puede salir mal ahora".

El rubio dijo seguro, convencido en ese momento en el que tenia a Axel de su mano y le besaba tiernamente en la frente…lejos…seguramente si no hubiera esta ahí, se hubiese topado con la ira de Cloud al saber, que el desterrado rubio no estaba en su cuarto…ni en ninguna parte de la casa.

"¿Dónde ESTA?".

Cloud grito con su voz de león a Demyx, que asustado, tomaba la mano de su novio con fuerza…Zexion le veía serio y retador.

"Cálmate Cloud!".

"TU CALLATE!!. …Malditos Desterrados…POR ESTO SE QUEDARAN AQUÍ A PUDRIRSE!!".

A juzgar por sus palabras, Demyx se dijo que su hermano mayor había perdido la cordura…sin recordar la verdadera razón de su estancia en una falsa ciudad.

"…Tengo que buscarlos… ¡seguramente ese AXEL se lo llevo!".

"Las ventanas estaban cerradas". Dijo Zexion, sin miedo al hombre paranoico, ni a lo que le haría.

"Eso es lo que dices, numero 6…pero ese piromaniaco hará lo que sea para tener a Roxas a su lado…es para lo que vino de todas maneras… ¡mi maestro les matara! ¡Y yo estaré ahí para verlos retorcerse!".

Subió corriendo las escaleras, dejando en el piso de abajo una sensación de confusión en ambos chicos, Cloud…necesitaba un psicólogo o al menos eso decían ellos, cuando le oyeron gritar de rabia...sin saberlo, el rubio mayor había encontrado un desarmador en el suelo, y los tornillos cerca de la ventana….vió el vidrio suelto y en ese momento dijo que encontraría a Axel y a su amante…y los mataría a ambos con sus propias manos.

A pesar de estar en contra de los deseos de su maestro, ver frustrados sus ideales era como un cuchillazo en la espalda. No lo toleraría.

* * *

"Parece ser que Cloud ha encontrado un problema allá".

Voz grave y poderosa, que le hablaba a un sumiso hombre peliazul con la mirada abajo…mientras caminaba detrás de él por los pasillos de el lugar que nunca debió haber sido.

"Dice que Axel esta intentando sacar a Roxas…hmp, me parece imposible, a estas alturas solo logrará acelerar su muerte".

"Señor… ¿Qué piensa hacer?".

"Cloud es fiel y sabe lo que hacen sus manos, ¿Por qué crees que le di la libertad de ir y controlar la situación de nuestros desterrados en Twilight Town?".

"…Señor…creo que haberlo hecho…". Tragó saliva "Debilita a los que están aquí-".

Senmax volteo hacia él, como si hubiese dicho esa palabra imposible, le calló con la mirada, pesada y maldita…habló con mas potencia.

"Eran más débiles si esos que amaban estaban aquí…lo hago por su bien".

Siguieron caminando con esa afirmación…y a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, Saix asintió y permaneció detrás de él. Sabia…que estaba equivocado…haber oído a Xigbar llorar le lleno el alma de la ternura que no era necesaria para un nadie.

Si…su maestro supiera…que el subordinado más cerca le tiene una admiración que va más allá de solo el respeto…Tenia la horrible sensación de que se había enamorado del Superior. Y seria un error que debía pagar con el silencio.

* * *

"¡Vamos Roxas sigue corriendo!".

Ya era tarde.

La luz de la mañana se les fue rápido en planear como saldrían de ahí sin ser identificados por las maquinas de Cloud, tenían a Sora a su lado…asi que arreglo las computadoras para aparecer ocultos durante varias horas. Las suficientes para escapar hasta la cabina, donde volverían a desaparecer.

Por otra parte, el cansancio era lo que los había debilitado. Temblando y sudando, Roxas mantenía en ritmo que Axel le ofrecía, su querido pelirrojo era mas alto, por lo tanto corría mas rápido…así que tenia que dar más de él por el tamaño de sus piernitas.

De la mano, corrieron por el bosque que parecía interminable…Roxas lo identificaba como el bosque maldito…le daban escalofríos pensar, que cerca de ellos estaba una mansión que estaba supuestamente embrujada…todo Twilight Town hablaba de ella y le temía…no pensaba hablarle de eso a Axel.

"¡Ah, esta cerca!".

Sora gritaba detrás de ellos…y tenia razón, no mucho tiempo después, llegaron a una cabina…a la que entraron apresurados y cayeron al suelo cansados, Sora vió su reloj y sonrió para sí, mientras se resbalaba por la puerta.

"Justo…a tiempo".

Axel y Roxas, sentados en la madera húmeda que era piso, se tomaron de nuevo de las manos para caer sobre el suelo… rendidos, jadeaban en buscar del aire fresco de los árboles que estaban cerca…talvez del uno del otro.

El rubio…con las fuerzas que tenía, volteo la cabeza para ver donde estaba.

La cabina no era tan pequeña y mucho menos humilde como Sora había dicho. Tenía un juego de computadoras enorme y dos cuartos pequeños. La luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana era la suficiente para ver y la madera tenia el agua que absorbía de la tierra.

"Ah…el Sol se va…debo ponerme a trabajar".

Sora se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a escribir en esa computadora enorme…Axel, se levantaba, después de ver a su rubio desde arriba se animó a preguntarle.

"Sora… ¿que podemos hacer?"

"…Nada, tengan tiempo juntos…Quien sabe lo que pueda pasar ahora…"

A pesar de lo duras que fueron sus palabras…Tenia toda la razón, debían pasar tiempo juntos por si algo sucedía que arruinara sus planes. Y miró a Roxas…tenia una cara de preocupación…lo que había dicho Sora…le dolía por dentro.

Axel entendió y se levantó.

"Vamos Roxie…tienes que descansar".

Lo levantó como si fuese una novia, riéndose al ver su rubor en las mejillas que le hacia ver tan lindo, y lo llevo a uno de los cuartos, cerró la puerta con su pié y Sora sonrió para sí. _Necesitan tiempo solos._ Pensó para sí…y le llegaron las memorias que había enterrado…Riku, cuando estaba vivo…

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. ¡_Riku ya no está Sora! ¡YA NO!._ Se repitió otra vez como ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes. _Ahora…debes ayudar a Roxas y Axel…a ser felices…como…tú lo pudiste ser._

Se callo y siguió escribiendo. Con lagrimas en los ojos, que dejó caer.

Mientras, Axel recostaba en la cama a su rubio preferido…sentándose a un lado, acariciando su mano suavemente con sus dedos.

"…No te preocupes Roxas…nada saldrá mal".

"… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?".

Axel se acercó a él…quedando justo encima sin tocar nada excepto su mano…y le dió un beso en la frente. De los más dulces para la memoria de Roxas.

"Porque lo estoy Roxas…simplemente lo estoy… ¿confías en mi?".

Roxas volteó a verlo, los ojos de Axel brillaban con una intensidad diferente…en ese momento, el verde se le prendía en la mirada acercándose a su rostro mientras lo recibía con gusto…Axel tenia algo en mente, y pensarlo hacia que Roxas sonriera.

"...si…Axel".

"…bien".

Axel entonces, le besaba en la nariz, luego bajó a sus labios…los dulces labios rosas que le gustaban tanto, los devoraba con un deseo encerrado de un encuentro como estos hace mucho tiempo.

Sin prisas…disfrutaba tanto el momento con él, era tan perfecto…Roxas era tan perfecto.

"…A….Axel…".

Sonrió entre besos. Saber que el rubio decía su nombre…era una gran señal de que quería esto, con él. Ahora.

Mientras la intensidad se amontonaba en el pecho de los amantes…los besos crecían en fuerza…Roxas participaba con experiencia y ganas igual que Axel…que comenzaba a bajar sus manos…para acariciar su estomago y quitarle la camisa que lo separaba de su rubio.

No tardo mucho en estar desnudo del torso él también…y Axel se levantó en sus rodillas para detenerse por unos momentos.

Roxas lo vió desde abajo…El pelirrojo lo inspeccionaba…con detalle, sus ojos observaban cada rincón.

"¿P-pasa algo malo?".

"…Solo quería verte…eres tan hermoso".

Su rubio sonrió ante el comentario…y le acercó rodeándolo del cuello….reanudando el beso interrumpido…haciéndolos mas grandes y apasionados.

Axel entonces se acostó sobre él, pero no pudo evitar oír a su amado gemir, además de placer con un poco de dolor. Se levantó, interrumpiendo el beso y viendo que en su costado derecho estaba un gigante moretón con sangre que con ternura bajó hasta ahí y le besó…para seguir bajando con cuidado…marcando un camino hasta la parte inferior. Roxas soltó un gemido. Axel ya le había despojado de sus pantalones y el rubio trabajaba en los suyos.

El momento se quedó en carne, sudo y deseo…no había ropa que los separaba sino una delgada capa de piel que podían compartir hasta fundirse el uno con el otro.

Ambos inspeccionaban a su amante perdido…, se tomaban su tiempo, besándose las manos y pasando sus labios por la piel encontrada y que ansiaban tan desesperadamente probar, hacer el amor de nuevo…en un acto de intimidad concreto.

Axel entonces se apresuro a ponerle atención al área de Roxas más sensible y tentadora…el rubio sintió una lengua que circulaba sobre su cabeza…no pudo contenerse y salió un gemido de su boca, sabia que Sora pudo haberlos escuchado pero le valía un carajo.

Axel siguió trabajando, le gustaba oír a su amado gemir y arquear la espalda al tacto de sus manos y lengua…tal y como lo hacia antes lo provocaba con movimientos cortos, haciendo que Roxas suspirara frustrado.

"..A-Axel…solo…ha-hazlo..."

"¿Impaciente Rox?...sabes que tenemos mucho tiempo…"

"A…Axel…-Unh!!" Tomó con fuerza las sabanas de la cama, Axel era bueno con la lengua y sabia justo donde ponerla para llevarlo a un remolino de placer.

Pero el gusto terminó cuando Axel le sintió venirse sin avisar…derramando las semillas en su boca, sin dejar escapar ni una sola gota, subió para besarle en los labios que habían estado gritando su nombre, Roxas podía probarse en ellos, y saber que lo mejor estaba por llegar.

"Roxie….¿estas listo?".

Roxas supo inmediatamente a que se refería y asintiendo dejó que el pelirrojo metiera el primer dedo…envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello, el gemido que soltó pudo haberse confundido con algo de dolor…a pesar de no ser su primera vez…había pasado mucho tiempo sin hacerlo de nuevo, había olvidado lo que se sentía, cuando el segundo dedo entró y le sacó otro grito ahogado, mientras buscaba la piel de la espalda de Axel…buscaba con fuerza ese lugar que le hacia ver estrellas del color del cabello de su cabello.

Roxas apenas se había acostumbrado cuando los retiró, suspiro como decepcionado, pero el pelirrojo, consolándolo, se coloco en medio de sus piernas, dejando que el rubio lo abrazara del cuello, volvió a besarle los labios.

"Esto…puede que duela Rox…tómame fuerte de la espalda…me moveré cuando estés listo".

Roxas lo inclinó para un beso en la frente, cuando Axel volvió a ver ese miedo en los ojos, tuvo que volver a preguntar.

"… ¿Estas seguro de esto?...Jamás haré nada que no quieras". Haciéndolo temblar, esto último se lo dijo justo en su oreja, el aliento caliente que soltaba era sumamente estimulante para nuestro rubio que se encontraba abajo del cuerpo de Axel…que al sentir a su rubio asentir en su hombro…entró con cautela aunque con ansias al cuerpo de Roxas.

El rubio se aferro al cuello de Axel para no llorar…a pesar de que era Axel el que estaba tomando su nueva virginidad, el dolor le aturdía y le hacia temblar.

"R-Rox…estas muy tenso..."

Fue entonces cuando Roxas, con ciertas lágrimas en los ojos le besó en los labios, aferrándose más de su cuello…le hizo entender que estaba listo.

El pelirrojo con una sonrisa le besó el hombro…y comenzó a hacer los movimientos que le sacaron gemidos próximos a gritos a su rubio, adelante y atrás, las embestidas tomaron un ritmo hasta que Roxas estuvo lo suficientemente cómodo para pedir más.

Como Axel escuchó decir entre gemidos y dientes a su amado Roxas, comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza…tocando el lugar que le gustaba tanto al rubio, marcaba las uñas en la espalda de su amado al sentirse cerca…ambos se encontraron en un beso…y pronto, Roxas se dejó ir y no muy tarde Axel venció…dejándose caer en el torso de su seductor rubio que le besaba los labios y recibía envolviéndolo en abrazos en la fricción de su piel tibia llena de sudor.

Mientras Axel se retiraba de Roxas, notó un cierto coloramiento de su semilla entre rosa y rojo…y abrazó a Roxas al enterarse.

"P-perdóname…".

"…No importa…Axel, era obvio que esto pasaría…".

"… ¿Dolió?".

"Lo que debió haber dolido…". Volvió a besarle los labios, recostando su espalda en la cama, poniendo a Axel encima de él.

Después de sonreírse mutuamente ambos, ahora cubiertos por la sabana de la cama, se miraron, tocándose la cara, admirando el rostro perdido en las sombras una vez y que ahora podían volver a sentir entre sus manos.

Ah como extrañaban la sensación de ser amados.

Tan prohibida para un nadie como el veneno.

"Hey...Roxas…".

Su rubio le miró a los ojos, ah esos ojitos azules brillantes que tanto le habían cautivado esa primera vez que lo vio en el lugar que nunca debió haber sido…esos que lo vieron el día que le confesó sus sentimientos y que alumbraban tanto el lugar oscuro donde se encontraban todos los días.

"mhm?".

"…Te amo"

Roxas sonrió.

"Yo también te amo"

Y en un beso sencillo y dulce, cerraron los ojos.

Durmiendo en uno a un lado del otro, con las manos entrelazadas.

* * *

Cloud se arrodillo en presencia del maestro.

En ese lugar oscuro y lejos de la imaginación de hombre.

Senmax le volteaba a ver…y a presencia de sus subordinados habló.

"Cloud…me he enterado que tienes problemas". Su voz haciendo eco en las paredes del recinto blanco. "¿Qué haces aquí entonces?".

"Maestro…ese Axel te ha avergonzado…y Roxas sigue corrupto. No sirve de nada…mandar a tu ejército. Dame un arma y yo con mis propias manos matare a Axel, y sacaré a Roxas de su miseria si sigue viviendo. No te ensucies las manos Señor, Yo lo haré por ti".

Saix veía desde su silla…con sus ojos amarillos cabizbajos y pensativos.

"Eres fiel Cloud, confió en tu palabra.".

El rubio se levantó por orden de su maestro.

"Mátalos. Y tráeme sus cabezas".

"Si mi señor".

Se fue, con un propósito nuevo, de ver sangre correr.

* * *

"¿Disfrutaron su noche?"

Sora los despertó con un alegre saludo…ambos se acomodaban en la cama con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados.

"Oh si". Dijo Axel estirándose sentado.

"¿Y tu Sora?". Roxas preguntaba inocentemente, pero el castaño suspiró cansado.

"Tuve que aguantar tus gritos, ¿Qué demonios le hiciste Axel?".

El pelirrojo abrazó a su rubio con fuerza y pudo sentir su ruborizar intenso, luego se dirigió con el castaño que obviamente, recargado en el marco de la puerta exigía una respuesta.

"El amor, gracias Sora".

"Ah lo que sea…necesitamos movernos, pónganse algo de ropa".

Dándoles su privacidad, los dejó solos de nuevo.

Comenzaron a cambiarse, entre risas y juegos, cuando Axel lo sorprendió por atrás abrazándole de la cintura.

"…Entonces… ¿Cómo estuvo tu primera vez?".

Roxas soltó una risa. "Bien…"

"¿Solo bien?".

"…Muy…MUY…MUUYY Bien".

Axel rió besándole la nariz. "Así esta mucho mejor".

"… ¿Qué haremos ahora?".

"Lo que sea que Sora nos diga…".

"Y ¿Cómo nos iremos?"

"…En eso debemos trabajar…".

Roxas le abrazó con amor preocupado…soltando un suspiro en su pecho. "Axel…confío en lo que hagas…pero aún así…me da miedo".

"…Esta bien tener miedo, yo también lo tuve…de no verte de nuevo por ejemplo, pero me recibiste. Y estas conmigo…Entonces…juntos?".

Roxas le regalo un beso en los labios.

"Hasta el fin del mundo".

Axel supo entonces que todo valió la pena.

Su sentimiento se había convertido en algo nuevo.

Roxas siempre hacia todo tan…nuevo.

Lejos, Cloud se preparaba.

Encontraría a los dos amantes y les daría la muerte que su maestro quisiese.

Se aseguraría de que pagaran el pecado inexistente, de hacer bombear los corazones que nunca habían usado.

Y correría su sangre.


	10. Polvo de Safiro

**n/a: **Bien bien...corto, lo sé. Pero es para aclarar las dudas en cuanto...el misterio de Sora y Riku. ¿que puedo decir? el capitulo 11...estara mas lleno de accion...Espero que este capitulo sea algo digno...

**DISCLAIMER: KH no...es mio...intenté intercambiarselos por galletas. CASI los tengo.**

Disfruten

* * *

"_No me visites jamás"._

* * *

Sora despertó en Twilight Town.

Solo.

Deseoso de encontrar a ese que le había sido arrebatado.

* * *

Fue hace un año y medio o menos, cuando Riku se fue al lado oscuro y Sora se decidió en traerlo de vuelta.

Supo que seria difícil…supo que ya estaba con la organización. Pero podía hacerlo.

Ah…eso lo hubiera pensado antes…antes de que Senmax se lo arrebatara.

De alguna manera supo de los sentimientos de Riku…y…pues.

Lo desterró a Twilight Town como pensó hacerlo con Roxas tiempo mas tarde.

Sora tuvo que reaccionar, dándose cuenta de que si iba por él, nada seria igual a como lo fue un día en las Islas del Destino.

No se rendiría, sabia que podrían volver a estar juntos.

* * *

Lo volvió a ver una tarde de otoño en la plaza donde el reloj marcaba impotente las 6…unos niños corrieron a su lado como pájaros volando de techo a techo hacia sus madres que los esperaban para llevarlos a su casa.

Riku leía un libro en una de las varias bancas ya ocupadas…vestía con una gabardina negra y una bufanda roja, perfecta para resaltar el color de sus ojos que a Sora le robaban el aliento…y no se había percatado de la presencia del castaño hasta que se sentó a un lado de él….Sora pudo sentir sus ojitos clavándosele en la cien y una mirada de asombro se topó con la cara del castaño.

"…Hola".

"…Hola".

"¿T-Te he visto en alguna parte?". Sora preguntaba con algo de nerviosismo en la voz, viendo una sonrisa en los labios de Riku de reojo.

"No lo se… ¿tu que dices?".

"Eh…Talvez, creo que un día soñé con ángeles".

Riku le volteó a ver no muy perturbado…viendo como Sora le ofrecía su mano.

"Soy Sora".

"…Riku".

El reloj marcó las seis y media.

No había nadie alrededor.

Y Sora se sintió renacer.

* * *

Le quedaban dos días.

Y tomó acción.

Fue corriendo a casa del chico que había buscado, para saludarlo, para intentar convencerlo de que había llegado por él para salvarlo de la ciudad imaginaria en la que había vivido…para intentar explicarle el porque de sus enfermedades seguidas y el porque de la intensidad de ellas cuando llegó a la ciudad…desde hace ya cinco días…

Entró y después de una plática Riku confesó sus sueños con él y el nombre que había aparecido unas pocas noches en su cabeza.

Sora entonces le dijo sobre la razón de su visita…El mayor no se veía perturbado sino preocupado, tenia en su cabeza aún los frescos recuerdos de su amigo y él el las Islas del Destino con una tal Kairi que jamás olvidaría.

Menos por el hecho de que…bueno, ya había besado a Sora en sueños.

Esa tarde se repitió el momento.

La tarde se convirtió en una sesión de confusiones y lagrimas…y después en un momento urgente de hacer el amor.

Jamás lo habían hecho…y lo nuevo fue una sensación que se llevarían para siempre. Nuevos enamorados…tomados de las manos juraron el nunca jamás olvidase. Y Sora cumplió bien la promesa hasta esos días de tristeza y soledad que le llegaron más adelante.

Escaparon de la ciudad, corriendo a la mansión abandonada para moverse el día siguiente que era su última oportunidad, para escapar o condenarse.

Durmieron el uno junto al otro…sin buscar otra cosa más que el tacto del otro, acariciándose las mejillas de un lado y entrelazados de los dedos de la otra mano…Riku vió dormir a Sora a su lado y le vigiló los sueños…temía cerrarlos y abrirlos en agonía de un vomito de sangre…prefería gastar sus ojos…en ver al chico que lo había vuelto loco y poner el tiempo que le quedaba en admirarlo….Riku ya sentía algo en su estomago…el virus del que le había platicado el castaño…seguramente ya estaba haciendo su trabajo. Pero ¿Qué podía importarle ahora?. Ver a Sora era lo que le importaba, le daba besos en la frente cada media hora…junto con una tierna sonrisa y mirada de los cuales, el castaño jamás se enteraría. Riku paró hasta que notó que el Sol los estaba viendo con sus ojitos entrecerrados, entre la oscuridad de la madrugada

Entonces era hora de irse

* * *

Sora sabía que cerca de ese bosque profundo e infinito se hallaba la puerta para salir de la simulación y entrar al lugar donde ambos seria libres…con una sonrisa en la cara…y una sensación en el estómago de alegría, se acercaban cada vez mas con cada pequeño paso.

Lo que no tenia el cuenta, es que el virus, durante la noche ya lo había estado matando.

Llegaron muy tarde.

A mitad del camino…Riku ya estaba vomitando sus entrañas.

* * *

Sora jamás había llorado tanto en toda su vida.

Sostenía el cuerpo de Riku con los brazos débiles y asustados que le habían abrazado una vez…el chico del cabello de luna aún mantenía su sonrisa… ¿Cómo podía ser eso?...Riku había manchado con su sangre las flores, el pasto y la cara de Sora.

"…Gra-cias…Sora".

El castaño solo pudo apretar su mano blanca y débil.

"Pase la mejor….semana de mi vida con…tigo".

"…R-R-Riku…n-no hables...".

"Sora…". Rió. "Me estoy muriendo Sora…"

"N-no…R…Riku…".

"Quiero…que me prometas una cosa…."

"…R-Ri-".

"…No me visites…a mi tumba…jamás".

Sora lo miró desde arriba.

"Prome…temelo Sora".

Alcanzó su mejilla con la mano manchándola de sangre.

"…Hazlo".

"…Prometido".

Sora dejó caer su lágrima sobre el chico de cabello color plateado, lavando la sangre…dejando que Riku sonriera a gusto.

"…Te amo So-Sora…"

Y así…el sonido de su voz quedo mudo por siempre….Fué talvez la distancia…pero nadie oyó a Sora…nadie oyó su grito desesperado, ni sus lagrimas caer al pasto.

* * *

Desde ese día, que volvió solo después de haber enterrado a Riku, se decidió ser un técnico de ese que se lo arrebató para ayudar a esos que estuvieron en su lugar.

No quería ver una escena así nunca más.

Ayudaría a Axel a sacar a Roxas de ahí….

Por el orgullo de Riku

Y el que quedaba del suyo…


	11. Claro de Noche

**N/A: **Cambié los separadores para que no se viera asi partido ... xD diganme que piensan 8D. Um...¿Que puedo decir? son las 12:45 de la mañana y no conozco la palabra "descanso" así que...creo que es por eso que sigo aqui... En fin, hoy fui a Mcallen y vi a una señora que habia perdido a su hijo...estaba gritando su nombre por todas partes...fue horrible, me puse a pensar en la temible sensacion de angustia que debió haber sentido...pero Gracias a Dios lo encontró y se fueron...pero que cosa tan mas intensa...espero no experimentarlo nunca. Y bueno...capitulo once. faltan sólo dos mas! gracias por el apoyo y los hits...son todos geniales y espero que les guste esta capitulo tanto como me gustó a mi...espero que sea de su agrado y que...lo...disfruten :D

**_DIS_CLAIMER: KINGDOM HEARTS NO ME PERTENECE.**

**...PERO SI MIS IDEAS.**

* * *

La luz de la luna adornaba con pena los pasos de Cloud. Llevaba en su mano la pistola (cortesía de la colección de Xigbar) lista para ser disparada, arrastrándola en el suelo como un trapo viejo.

La locura se le había marcado en los ojos, un canto a la muerte se le colgaba en el rostro mientras buscaba en el bosque…la presencia de los enamorados que huyeron…podía olerlos, la obsesión a su maestro lo hizo como un perro faldero. Listo para ensuciarse de sangre, siguió caminando por los senderos del bosque.

Aún siendo no muy bien recibido por las sombras de los muertos de la noche.

Todos los que Senmax un día mató.

"M…Maestro…los asecinaré".

El sonido de la pistola siendo arrastrada se intensificaba.

"L-Los…mataré…y te llevare sus cabezas…"

Caminó sin parar ni un segundo.

"L-Los veré morir…"

Se prendió el fuego del infierno sobre la simulación.

xXO0OXx

Sora parecía estar algo preocupado, no habían salido de la cabaña y sus opciones no eran muy variadas...tenia que cuidar que Axel y Roxas salieran vivos y ya quedaba muy…muy poco tiempo…

Sabía que no podían salir aún. El mejor tiempo era en la noche cuando podían pasar desapercibidos, ya les estaba cayendo encima la oscuridad y aún había cosas en que pensar.

Roxas estaba tomando a Axel de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados en el piso de la cabaña, recargando su cabeza en la pared que débilmente se levantaba y cubría el lugar donde se habían entregado el uno al otro…como hacia ya muchas veces en el pasado.

No pudieron cerrar los ojos en todo el día…los nervios se los estaban comiendo, la agonía de pensar que el tiempo se les estaba acabando los obligaba a no separarse.

Axel quería moverse, pero sin el consentimiento de Sora no podría hacer nada que fuera bueno para él o para su amado Roxas….que sin energías descansaba su cabellera rubia en el hombro del pelirrojo…tenía hambre…o… ¿era acaso que sentía algo extraño en el estomago?

"…Sora…".

"¿Mande?".

"¿Opciones?". Axel movió uno de sus dedos, dándole entender a Roxas, que estaba sumamente desesperado.

"…básicamente, esperar a que salga la luna, es la única que podría iluminarnos el camino sin usar lámparas o alguno de esos instrumentos…si lo hacemos, solo lograremos levantar sospechas y ser un blanco mas detectable. Necesitamos ir con toda precaución posible".

"Ya veo…". Axel ahora, callado, plantaba un beso en la frente de Roxas que le volteaba algo confundido, sabia que su amante pelirrojo necesitaba moverse, pues le quedaba cada vez menos tiempo, pero entonces… ¿estaba inseguro?... ¿era sobre Axel?... ¿o sobre si mismo?...haber dejado en casa a su falso hermano ya le había marcado el alma, sin haber entendido mucho, esperaba verlo después. En el otro lado.

Se movió un poco para acomodarse, dejando salir un aire de dolor, gracias a las heridas que Cloud le había proporcionado y que solo Axel escuchó…

"… ¿Estas bien?".

"Si".

Se escuchaban los susurros de la pareja que no se soltaría de la mano, asegurándose de que Roxas estaba bien, el hombre sólo pudo besarle en los labios mientras juntaba su frente con la del menor….Sora veía, con algo de celos, fantasías y nostalgia.

Entonces la pregunta lo sacó de su trance.

"Sora… ¿ya sabes a donde?". Roxas hablaba y de alguna manera calmaba los nervios del cuarto…su inocencia en cuanto las atrocidades del virus que tenía en el cuerpo hacía suspirar a los dos hombres que habían visto más de lo que hubiese llegado a pedir.

"…Si Roxas…solo se trata de correr".

xXO0OXx

Luna.

Kingdom Hearts.

Senmax desde abajo veía el cielo vacío que ofrecía el lugar que nunca debió de haber sido…su subordinado más cercano, Saix, le veía desde un lado…no con los ojos de miedo y respeto que debe de tener todo perro faldero, si no con una admiración mas allá de lo casual que se veía algo familiar…y lo sabia, lo sabia desde hace mucho y le gustaba.

Pero…su filosofía le estaba impidiendo hacer las cosas….

¿Qué…podía hacer?.

"…Señor".

Senmax volteó… ¿desde…hace cuanto su subordinado tenia los ojos tan brillosos?

"Quería preguntarle algo Señor…".

"… ¿si?".

"Señor…e…". Saix nunca estaba nervioso… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? "Los miembros, verá, se han acortado-".

"Es mejor tener a los fieles de nuestro lado…".

"… ¿No quiere que busquemos más?".

"…No…".

Fin. De la discusión. Así de sencillo Saix tuvo que callarse la boca, el tema ni siquiera era importante, y hasta sabía sobre la posición de su maestro al respecto.

Solo…quería hablarle, es todo.

Oír su voz…

Ver que lo veía…

Pequeños placeres que le llenaban el alma de vida.

…Y que no duran. Mantener en secreto el amor para no pasar por la agonía…que vió frente a él varias veces…pero no les hizo alto.

Recordó el rostro de Roxas al partir…y sintió la tristeza en la garganta.

Si hubiera…hecho algo….

Talvez…hasta ese día lo hubiera visto sonriendo.

xXO0OXx

El hombre de las armas aún estaba en cama…"descansaba". Para él el único descanso que le permitiría olvidarse de todo era la muerte, no le temía…pero no quería frecuentarla para no olvidar la cara de Demyx, la cual veía en sus sueños todos los días.

"¿Xigbar?"

Un color rosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El cuarto blanco y limpio era ahora manchado por el color del cabello del hombre que sonreía.

"…Marluxia…no deberías estar aquí".

Rió. "¿Tu crees?".

"Senmax malinterpreta todo…no me gustaría verte en problemas…".

"Digo lo mismo…pero Senmax debe saber…que en esos en los que pensamos los llevó lejos de nosotros…".

"….Bueno…". Xigbar hablaba viéndolo acomodar las pastillas de la mesa de noche. "No tiene…caso ya":

"Bueno…lo tuvo para Axel-"

"Cuida tu boca". El hombre del parche lo amenazaba bajando la voz en un susurro mortal…Marluxia le miró en blanco.

"…Sabes a lo que me refiero".

"Pero no el porqué de mencionarlo aquí…Es peligroso".

"Déjame hablar Xigbar!".

"Si me explicas para que tocar ese tema…te dejare hablar".

"…Xigbar….¿crees que…lo logre?".

El hombre de la cama le vió punzante. "Claro que si… ¿tu?".

Vió como fruncía el ceño…no era una buena señal. "No se que decir Xigbar…fue algo…súbito".

"Admiro lo que hizo...". Tomó con fuerzas sus sábanas. "Míranos…si en verdad dijéramos que los amamos…ya estaríamos allá…y no nos estaríamos escondiendo detrás de una capa de memorias falsas…apareciendo solo de noche, en sus sueños…".

Marluxia le vió desde la lastimera silla que conservaban para visitas…que Senmax eliminó.

"…No quiero ser un cobarde".

"No lo eres Xigbar".

"¿Entonces que soy?". Se levantó alterado…sacando los colmillos y un alarido de la garganta que solo salía en sus momentos de cólera.

"No hay otra manera esta bien?!". Lo sentó en su cama con fuerza, sin importarle su condición, ni gestos. "Por eso estas aquí…porque…no hay otra manera…".

Se reincorporó y volvió a su trabajo con las pastillas….para sonreír y comentar entre un ambiente de no muy buena vibra.

"Recordar…es bueno para el corazón…me parece que por eso lo hago tanto…"

"No tenemos corazón Marluxia…"

"Podemos al menos fingir tener…"

Silencio.

Xigbar bajó la mirada al ver como se cristalizaba la del chico pelirrosa.

"…Lo amaba Xigbar"

Marluxia parecía estar sonriendo.

"…Jamás había conocido un hombre así en mi vida…era inteligente y…amable.". Dió un espacio para suspirar. "Sus…experimentos a veces me hacían enojar… no…lo entendía"

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos…dejando que Xigbar viera su desesperación y lágrimas caer al suelo.

"Dime Xigbar…Si estoy fingiendo amar ¿Por qué me duele tanto?...¿Porque…no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el color de su cabello y el olor de su piel en las mañanas…N-No…no es justo!!". Golpeó con fuerza la mesa. "….N…no".

Y Xigbar dió un suspiro. "Marly…tenemos que movernos".

Un plan era organizado en la cama del suicida fallido.

Del otro lado…

Saix escuchaba.

xXO0OXx

"… ¿Zexy?".

"¿Si?"

Caminaban por las calles de la ciudad falsa…aún algo cansados por el escape de la casa hace unos días…seguían algo confundidos en cuanto las declaraciones de Cloud y…Roxas…Axel…

"… ¿Sabes que es gracioso?".

"¿Qué?".

Sonrisa.

"Que…a pesar de que mi hermano se haya ido de la casa…el saber que esta con Axel…me hace saber que está bien…". Se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio. "No lo entiendo…me hace entender que no interfiera".

Zexion rió. "¿Sabes que es más gracioso?".

Demyx le miró dudoso y Zexion, después de un beso en los labios, se dignó a sonreír y explicarle.

"…Que siento lo mismo".

xXO0OXx

Luna.

Sora daba la señal.

Ya estaban corriendo por el bosque como el día anterior…con las energías que los besos de Axel le habían dado, Roxas corría intentando estar al ritmo con el amor de su vida que no le soltaría de la mano. Sora, iba al frente…como el líder del comienzo de una rebelión, encabezaba la huida hacia el mundo donde serian…al fin libres.

Como una vez…pensó…antes de llegar a al puerta.

Axel sostenía en su mano libre un arma muy peculiar…les hacia llamar Chakrams y como Roxas entendió…las usaba en la organización para…pelear.

Sora también cargaba con una peculiar espada en forma de llave…

Armas...ver a su amante con armas le daba una mala idea de lo que estaba por pasar…pero como el pelirrojo dijo-…

"Hey Rox…".

El ojiazul volteó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con el destello verde esmeralda de los ojos de su novio…sin saber que su semblante era de miedo y angustia….el pelirrojo concentro sus pies a correr y ojos en ver a su amante.

"…Estoy contigo…".

Roxas le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero aún con algo de miedo en el alma.

El camino no era muy largo y su destino no estaba tan cerca de cómo pudiesen desearlo…por eso, sin parar, tenían que seguir…era su ultima oportunidad. Axel no quería ver sangre en el pasto, en sus manos y en los ojitos azules brillantes que le vieron con ternura la noche anterior al hacerse suyos.

Y como lo habían pensado, la luna estaba a favor de ellos, aportando la luz necesaria marcando el ritmo y la distancia.

Pero, como viene…la luz se opaca muy fácil.

Una sombra maldita se apareció frente a ellos como un espectro demoníaco, les vió en la distancia identificándolos…ojitos que brillaban con malicia, sonrisa torcida, cabello alborotado y el arma sostenida con fuerza en la mano. Vió con claridad que Roxas ahora tenía miedo, abrazado ya por Axel y secundado por Sora que al frente…afiló la mirada.

Cloud se veía más demacrado de lo que un día aparentó ser…mientras se acercaba con los pies pesados y arrastrando su sombra…veía con intensidad a los jóvenes que querían romper las reglas….no lo permitiría...Y acercándose cada vez mas a el grupo de personas que era su objetivo…dejó escapar unas palabras de su garganta.

"Sora?...T-tu….eres tú? ».

Tambaleándose se acercaba con los pasos pesados y desesperados que daba, a pesar de estar débil…sus piernas parecían no obedecer al cerebro y seguirían caminando como si el mismo maestro las estuviese guiando…a pesar de no saber a donde iba…al ver a su objetivo cerca, se aproximaba con la saliva escurriéndosele de los labios y el arma sostenida con fuerza en su mano que de todas maneras…temblaba.

Se acercaba cada vez más inclinando la cabeza para aclarar la imagen. Sora no se movía de donde estaba…y notó las lágrimas en los brazos de Axel.

"Oh no llores…Roxas…". Estaba ya a unos pocos cuantos metros…Axel lo abrazó más fuerte, apretándolo contra su pecho…pasando su mano por su cabello. Todo estaba bien. "No quieras escapar…si no mueres aquí morirás mañana….no hace diferencia…deberías aprovechar que estoy aquí…para que te vayas con tu…novio…"

Roxas sintió sus palabras retumbar en su cabeza… ¿morir ahora con Axel? ¿Mañana…solo?

"No hagas caso…". Dijo Axel en su oído. "Saldremos de aquí juntos. Lo juro."

"Sora…no puedo creer que nos hayas traicionado…". Parecía cambiar su semblante de locura a angustia…tocándose los labios con los dedos largos y sucios de su mano izquierda…algo cubiertos de sangre y tierra. Temblaban nerviosos…como su mano derecha, agitando la pistola. "M…Mi maestro…siempre fue bueno contigo…Dejó que fueras un técnico... entonces…¿porque…nos traicionaste si te dimos todo?".

Sora tragó saliva. "Tengo el derecho de reservarme mis intenciones…" Dijo serio y sin temblar…viendo a el Cloud tan loco que ahora se mordía las pocas uñas que tenía…se veía algo preocupado…pero pronto se dignó a sonreír con nervios.

"…S-Sora... ¿f-fue…por Riku cierto?". El castaño levantó la barbilla. "E-Era obvio…el tipo no se digno a decir a quien le tenía esos sentimientos….dijo…que a un amigo… ¿tu fuiste…el que le fue a sacarlo?". Ahora separando los dedos de su boca…soltó una carcajada en un tono de demencia infinita. "T-Te debemos las gracias…lo mataste más rápido-"

"Cállate". El castaño daba un paso. "…No eres digno de mencionarlo".

"¿Te sientes mejor así Sora?". Cloud continuó hablando, ignorando por completo lo que el castaño le había ordenado a hacer. "¿Matando a tu querido Riku?"

"CALLATE!! Maldito perro de Senmax… ¿desde cuando te volviste tan ajeno a tu propio ser?"

"MI MAESTRO ES DUEÑO DE MI SER!!". Juntó sus manos en su pecho para luego elevarlas al cielo. "Él puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo…y haré lo que quiera que haga…". Bajó entonces la mirada destellando un color rojo cristal que se posó enseguida en Roxas…levantó la pistola y fijó la mira en el rubio…que ahora mismo, era protegido por los brazos del pelirrojo que ya había notado las intenciones de Cloud.

"Y…eso me recuerda…Debo de cumplir un pequeño trabajo…decídanse Axel… ¿Quién de ustedes dos…quiere morir primero?...tú…". Cargó el arma. Los tres estaban listos. "¿o Él?"

Comenzó entonces la pelea a presencia de la luna…Roxas fue lanzado al suelo, obligado a esconderse detrás de un gran árbol para evitar recibir un disparo….viendo con angustia la lucha entre los dos bandos para salvar su vida…o quitársela.

Axel era hábil con sus armas…desviaba todas las balas mientras se acercaba a Cloud con intenciones obvias de cortarlo. Jamás había visto en su cara ese semblante. Era odio. Nunca pensó que podría deformarse al grado de expresar el sentimiento más vil, bajo y temible de todos.

Ahí fué…Sora ya había llegado con el loco y se dispuso a darle un buen merecido con la espada/llave de metal que tenía en sus manos…con ella, golpeó el estómago mandándolo al suelo y sin dejar que se levantara seguir golpeando sus áreas vitales…Cloud fue más rápido y pudo levantarse esquivando el ataque de Axel y saltando hacia atrás para seguir disparando.

"LE ENTREGARE SUS CABEZAS A MI MAESTRO!!".

La locura de Cloud era más clara de lo que pudieron haberse imaginado…con los dientes afuera y las carcajadas a todo volumen. Disparaba como loco hacia los dos chicos que defendían al rubio con pasión y un poco de muestras de miedo.

Roxas vió desde el árbol, que si hablara tendría mucho de que quejarse, a los chicos que sudaban y derramaban sus gotas al pasto ya mojado por el rocío de la noche que cubría los campos cuando todos dormían.

Pero vió como un destello rojo se le volvió a plantar en la cara.

De nuevo…la mira ahora apuntaba al rubio detrás del árbol.

Alcanzó a guardar el aire y ver como Axel guardaba el suyo,…no hubo mucho tiempo para reaccionar.

Y jaló el gatillo.

Roxas cerró los ojos…pero al abrirlos de nuevo…vió que el brazo izquierdo de Axel fué suficiente para detener la bala.

Vió con horror la sangre escurriendo como pequeños ríos que desembocaban en forma de gotas por los dedos del pelirrojo…vió como combinaba con el destello rojo de los ojos de Cloud y su sonrisa maldita que coronaba el momento lamiéndose los labios.

"AXEL!!". Logró salir de sus labios el nombre mágico que hizo voltear a su amante…adolorido, le sonrió.

"N-no importa…Roxas…daría mis dos brazos por ti".

"Axel estas herido!! ESCUCHATE!!".

"Roxas…". Le sonrió con pesadez. "E-Esta bien…". Su mano temblaba…pero aún así se agachó para recoger el chakram tirado…."Escóndete…".

Sora veía a Axel de reojo mientras también vigilaba los movimientos de Cloud…que estaba con sus ojos fijos en Roxas…en el rubio y nada más.

"P-pero Axel…-"Se interrumpió hubo un disparo a su cabeza pero dio en el árbol, maldiciendo su mala puntería, vió llegar el arma de Axel que logró hacerle daño.

Una cortada en el costado…profunda pero sabía que podría vivir con ella.

"ESCONDETE!!". Volvió a oír la voz del pelirrojo y una risa de parte de Cloud.

La pelea apenas y había comenzado.

Y el virus a hacer su trabajo.

Sora mantuvo el ritmo junto con el pelirrojo que peleaba a su lado…aunque sangraba del hombro, y el dolor era agudo mientras más se movía. Eso no lo detendría para seguir agitando sus chakrams contra ese hombre que planeaba matar a su amante…jamás permitiría que le pusieran un dedo encima a Roxas si era para lastimarlo. Jamás. Prefería ser disparado en cada centímetro de su cuerpo si eso evitara que Roxas saliera ileso.

Ahora el sudor de los chicos era mezclado con la sangre que chorreaba cada vez mas del hombro de Axel…el miedo de Roxas se olía en el aire…sabía que debía obedecer a Axel…pero quería protegerlo también…quería defenderse…la pelea también era suya.

Tuvo que agacharse, otro disparo casi le vuela los sesos y le arranco las lagrimas de un chillido…oyó el grito de Axel…y otro que era de Cloud….de dolor.

Miró hacia atrás y vió que Axel chorreaba sangre ajena de sus armas.

La de Cloud

Su mano…la había separado de su cuerpo.

Y pudo seguir estando de pié…sosteniendo el arma con la otra mano…temblando más de lo pensado…su cara hacia abajo…desesperado y con lagrimas, sudor y saliva dio un grito y calló al suelo.

"MALDITO SEAS AXEL!!" Le maldijo mientras soltaba la pistola y caía de rodillas.

Sora puso su llave/espada en la nuca del hombre.

"Al piso".

Cloud no tuvo mas opción mas que de obedecer…la espada estaba fría y amenazaba con hacerle daño…mucho…mucho daño.

"…Mi maestro hará que pa-".

"Cállate"

Axel ahora hablaba…con frío en las palabras…pateó con fuerza el costado del hombre manco.

Roxas veía como lo violentó y entonces pasó lo que debía haber esperado.

Axel enterró sus armas en la espalda del rubio que soltó un grito desgarrador…y este dejó de moverse…convirtiendo su presencia en la de un títere con las cuerdas rotas. La herida que le dejó el pelirrojo, seguramente haría que se desangrara en pocos minutos. No tenía futuro.

A pesar de darle tranquilidad…Roxas jamás hubiera creído, que su novio hubiera sido capaz de matar a alguien.

En verdad…haría todo por él ¿no es cierto?

Se levantó de su escondite y salió corriendo a caer en brazos de Axel, dandole un beso en la mejilla y en el brazo, Sora veía desde a un lado la escena de los amantes reencontrados.

"Axel…creí…que-".

"Shh…". Abrazó a su rubio con el brazo que tenía para usar. "ya pasó, podemos irnos ya".

Pero alguien más veía.

De hecho lo hacía por la mira de la pistola, desde abajo, en el suelo…cubierto de sangre con sus ultimas fuerzas.

Axel se dio cuenta.

Muy…Muy….

"ROXAS!! NOOOO!".

Tarde.

xXO0OXx

Roxas no sangró

Axel tampoco.

Sora estaba en el suelo, con un hoyo en el estómago, que sacaba sangre a chorros y le arrebataba el aire, ahogándolo poco a poco.

Axel, miró a Cloud desde arriba, ya estaba muerto, con una sonrisa y la pistola en la mano…con la que le había dado al castaño que agonizaba junto a Roxas…que lloraba a su lado.

"S-SORA!!".

El muchacho no contestaba sino con una sonrisa.

"..S-Sora…". Axel caía de rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos. "¿…Porque?".

"…Oh…A-Axel…me prometí dar todo por esos….que vinieron a salvarse…". Rió tosiendo algo de sangre. "…Corran derecho…cuando vean un árbol con una "R"…a 10 metros está la puerta…no pierdan tiempo, váyanse ya, les queda poco tiempo".

Les señaló con su mano débil y cansada…que fue sostenida….para sorpresa y dicha de sus ojos…por las manos…conocidas y fuertes del chico de pelo color luna llena que le sonreía rodeado de blanco.

"…R….Riku?".

Axel y Roxas no sabían si estaba alucinando o no, pero en el ente de vida y muerte, Sora tenía otros asuntos de los que debía encargarse.

Riku sonrió. "¿Cómo has estado?".

Sora rió, derramando lágrimas de felicidad. "…Jodido".

"Eso lo puedo ver…". Se le acercó al rostro tocando su mejilla con su mano tibia y blanca. "…No cumpliste…al promesa".

"Riku…p-perdóname…". Dijo el castaño. "No…podía privarme de verte…"

"Ah Sora…si yo te veía todos los días desde aquí…puedo decirte ahora… que eso que te hice prometer…fue nada mas y nada menos porque sé…".Tomando ambas mejillas de Sora…levantó su alma para flotar juntos en el infinito. " Que no la cumplirías…saber que eres tú…verte desde aquí…me llenaba mi estancia de alegría…pero mira. Ahora…"

"Estamos juntos Riku…". Sora logró decir entre el mar de lágrimas que se le salieron.

"No…tienes idea Riku…de las noches que pasé...lo que tuve que hacer…todo-...".

"Te ví…estuve contigo todas esas noches…te ví dormir hasta que el sol me corría de tu cama…". Besó su mejilla "Hasta a veces el jefe me dejaba pasar a verte en tus sueños…". Juntó su frente con la de él. "Sora…cada día te ponías mas bello…y con la luz de la eternidad te veo aún más majestuoso".

Sora sonrió con ternura y besó sus labios…el sabor perdido de su amante regresó a su boca…y se tomaron de las manos.

Roxas vió las lagrimas salir de los ojos de Sora…y con una sonrisa dio su último suspiro.

"…Vámonos Riku".

…Sora…

Ya había muerto….

Pasaron minutos lamentándose en el suelo…pero debían seguir por la memoria del castaño…sabiendo que había pasado a un mejor lugar, se levantaron y siguieron corriendo, ya habiendo tratado las heridas, Roxas sostenía el arma del difunto técnico y Axel las suyas, corría con lágrimas en los ojos…que esparció por todo el pasto.

"…Vamos Roxie".

"Si…".

Un beso, hecho promesa.

Pronto encontrarían la puerta.

El Claro de la luna era más intenso esa noche.

Amantes corrían en la tierra.

Senmax se levantaba de su trono

Y había fiesta en el paraíso…cada vez que el amor triunfa y las parejas se reúnen en la felicidad eterna.

Era un nuevo comienzo.

Para Axel y Roxas…

Y para Sora, que al fin...estaba completo, murió con una sonrisa en el rostro y ahora estaba besando a Riku, junto a él, la Eternidad no sonaba nada mal.


	12. Determinación

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Wiii despues de tantos dias incomunicada y con un bloqueo que impedia a la historia salir de mi cabeza, el capitulo 12 esta listo. Si...fué de mucho pensar. Despues de haber matado a Sora...se me vino a la mente que talvez maté a la persona que daba los comentarios verdaderamente inteligentes aqui xDD. Axel solo habla por hablar ¿que fue eso? cofcofnadacofcof. Si, mañana tengo examen parcial de Fisica, debo ponerme a estudiar porque los numeros no son mi fuerte, nunca lo fueron y jamas lo van a ser. Nunca. Ah...me pinte el pelo de rosa, verán. cumpli 17 años el 8 de Abril. 8D si, necesitaba un cambio. me pintare dos mechones mas en poco tiempo. fotos en mi Myspace ;D. En fin en fin. Espero que disfruten el capitulo tanto como YO disfrute el escribirlo ;D. Gracias por seguir la historia y ser tan buenos reviewers. se les quiere mucho a todos ustedes.

Gracias Gracias Gracias.

Adelante

* * *

Kingdom Hearts desafiaba la luz de la luna que muy tímidamente se atrevía a asomarse entre las "nubes" de la callada y sola nada del lugar que nunca debió haber sido.

Hubo un grito…el maestro de los nadie tenia la cabeza desbordando de ideas y cólera mezclado con la nítida y vaga sensación de derrota.

Entre sus ideas…estaba la pregunta de el porque la muerte de Cloud, golpeó la mesa, una vez…dos veces. Rugidos de ira se le escapaban de los labios arrastrándose entre los dientes…más que la actitud famosa de tener un temperamento corto…el momento era el que le estaba haciendo actuar como un loco viendo alucinaciones.

"¿Y EL NIÑO?". El hombre de mirada alterada le grito a su subordinado, haciendolo dar pasos hacia atrás.

"S-Si se refiere a Sora…e-esta muerto señor…"

"¿Sora…? … el técnico ¿verdad?"

"S-si señor…" El peliazul respondió con velocidad al verle los ojos a su maestro. Afilados…no era una buena señal.

"Oh…bueno…". Extrañado, Saix veía procurando no alterarse en el caso de otro cambio de humor. "Sabía que tenia algo que ver con ese tal Riku…pero bueno, yo en mi infinita misericordia me apiadé del muchacho para que estudiara… ¿lo recuerdas Saix?"

"Si Señor…Cabello que desafiaba la gravedad, castaño, alborotado, mirada risueña y campante, vivaz y flacucho…"

"¡Con razón el calor en su alma cuando hablábamos de los desterrados!...jamás comprendí como un chico con corazón podía hacer eso…bueno…_tenía_ uno."

"Con corazón se hacen maravillas Señor…". Citó Saix en un esfuerzo de calmar a su maestro. "Se hacen y se sienten"

"Hmp….también te vuelve inútil". Dijo con frialdad el superior. "Inútiles, ciegos"

Saix suspiró. Talvez…su castigo dolería más de lo que hubiera pensado.

En eso de amar era nuevo… ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿El dolor es normal? ¿Cómo lo puedes neutralizar?

... Suspiró.

Iba…a costarle mucho …¿verdad?.

xXOoOXx

No muy lejos, el dolor de una aguja siendo removida era poco a poco de el brazo de Xigbar era neutralizado por el alcohol…haciéndolo ahora como una ligera herida que quemaba...

"Sé mas cuidadoso"

"No seas marica"

"hmp". Rió prepotente el hombre del parche al ver al chico voltear. "Lo dice el de pelo rosa…"

Marluxia volteó serio, obviamente algo ofendido por el comentario, a pesar de no tomarle mucha atención... le sacó una risa al herido.

"ha ha que.chistoso."

"Tu sabes que lo soy Marly"

"Mi pelo rosa es así desde que tengo memoria…que sea un color usado por las chicas no significa que yo lo sea también…aunque…bueno, a ambos nos gustan los hombres…asi que…da lo mismo". Se dignó a dejar al hombre del parche en su cama mientras él acomodaba y desinfectaba todos los instrumentos de enfermería para luego acomodarlos en su lugar…sin ver el rostro que había adquirido su amigo del parche…con una sonrisa picara y con intenciones obvias de que algo tenia en mente…

"Marluxia…eh pensado y creo que te verías bien si te pintas el cabello del resto de los colores del arco iris"

Rió solo para si mismo…el chisto contado no era compartible para el humor del pelirrosa que lo veía con desaprobación desde una esquina…le dio la espalda indignado…y dejó que el momento de felicidad momentánea pasara…para luego darse un tiempo, el silencio que tanto les visito esos años ahora volvía como todas las tardes, cuando estaban solos…les invitaba a hacer cosas en presencia de la soledad, sabiendo que no la soportarían…

Cosas como las que Xigbar intentó que lo llevaran a la cama de la enfermería.

"Xigbar…"

"Eh?"

De nuevo suspiró el pelirosa. "¿Crees que lo logren?...hoy…era el ultimo día"

Xigbar miró al suelo con una sensación vacía…luego reaccionó y rió. "Por supuesto que lo lograrán…Axel me prometió que veríamos a Roxas de nuevo…y…pues…talvez con suerte a Demyx…"

Marluxia sonrió suspirando. "Si Xigbar…yo espero lo mismo"

"Seremos felices de nuevo…"

"No era una felicidad completa, debíamos escondernos…"

"Al menos era diferente cuando estaban Marluxia… ¿ves ahora la gran diferencia que hacen su presencias? El lugar nos queda grande"

Regresó el silencio.

"…Espero un día ir por él".

"…Yo también".

Se sintió como una piedra gigante en la cabeza…que hizo que les retumbara los pensamientos.

Así llegó de la nada.

De golpe, sin avisarles.

Como un halo de luz te pega en la cara.

Así sintieron unas presencias ajenas a las suyas o a cualquiera que se encontraban en el castillo.

Conocidas pero lejanas. Se pusieron una sonrisa. Y acompañado del silencio Xigbar comenzó a llorar.

xXOoOXx

-"SEÑOR!! SEÑOR!!".-

Senmax volteó hacia la entrada de su terraza…acompañada por Lexeaus, Larxene corría como alma que lleva el diablo hasta llegar a su superior, tomando aire, descansando en sus rodillas sin importarle que su maestro estuviese esperando impacientemente clavándole la mirada en la espalda rogando que al fin se moviera.

"S…Se…ñor"

"¿Qué pasa…Larxene?"

La mujer se levantó súbitamente.

"Es…el niño desterrado y su novio.."

"¿Qué sobre ellos?"

"P…pasaron la línea Señor…"

Atónito…la furia comenzó a dominarlo.

"Axel y Roxas, cruzaron la puerta"

xXOoOXx

Si

Tenían miedo

Los amantes seguían apresurando el paso, dejando atrás a su compañero fallecido y todas esas lágrimas derramadas por él…ahora estaban cruzando el ente del programa/realidad.

El más peligroso pero el que les daría lo que habían deseado.

"Vamos Roxie… ¡no te quedas atrás!".

Roxas…el rubio ya estaba algo cansado, débil y angustiado…a pesar de no entender de donde salía ese pequeño espacio de infinidad eléctrica y morada…intentaba hacer que sus pies obedecieran al pelirrojo sin su consentimiento…seguir corriendo era su prioridad…el amanecer antes de cruzar les había mencionado así que debían seguir corriendo. Era ahora o nunca.

Talvez Roxas no lo sabía...pero la única razón por la cual Axel quería llegar del otro lado...era porque...era su último día. Gracias a Sora, supo que el virus también era capaz de matar en el ente...y si no llegaban a la realidad...seria muy tarde para el rubio. También recordó que le había mencionado sobre Riku...que si pasaban la puerta aún así habría muerto en el ente...su tiempo le había llegado.

Axel suavizó su mirada sin dejar el ritmo...él sabia que si una fuerza divina los dejó salir vivos de la pelea contra Cloud...era porque su tiempo no les había llegado.

Ahí estaba, a poca distancia, la luz del mundo que él conocía le estaba invitando a correr más rápido.

"ROXAS!! Ahí esta!! Vamos!!"

Sin respuesta verbal...Roxas correspondió el apretón y el ánimo de su novio con mas energías...algo más estaba atrás de la puerta.

Pero vaya.

El Virus si que sabia cuando empezar.

Axel vió con terror a su novio interrumpir el camino de una manera brusca y dolorosa...sin pensarlo dos veces y con el pánico apurándole, lo cargó y siguió corriendo con el rubio en sus brazos.

A pesar de estar herido de un brazo...tenia la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante por los dos...lo llevaría a la realidad. Debía hacerle este favor, fuese el ultimo o no, y regresarle al menos un poco de toda la felicidad que le había dado él cuando juntos.

El rubio...podía sentir algo maldito naciéndole en medio de las entrañas...un dolor punzante, terrible...se le encajaba en la sien maldiciendo su llegada al mundo...en ese momento...le embargo la terrible sensación de que estaba por morir.

Roxas estaba agonizando.

Axel lo vió llorar y aferrarse a su ropa creyendo que mientras mas cerca de su amante lo salvaría de la muerte...a pesar de ser todo lo contrario.

El dolor se le podía ver en la cara...el pelirrojo podía sentir el nudo en la garganta apretándose con mas fuerza.

"Aguanta Roxas!!". Le dijo Axel con el sudor escurriéndosele de la frente, uniéndolo a su pecho. "Estamos por llegar...lucha...no te dejes...se que no eres de esos!!".

Sintió su mano fundirse con la de Roxas...una nueva sensación de estar completos, era talvez...a pesar de ser uno de los momentos mas angustiantes de su vida, también era y sería de sus recuerdos mas hermosos.

En la luz...Axel siempre pensó que el rubio se veía mejor...

Si era la última vez que lo vería...prefería que fuera en la luz.

Ya envueltos por ella después de regalarle una sonrisa y una mirada esmeralda con tatuajes negros...le besó.

Juntó su frente y la de él...sin soltarse de la mano.

"Roxas...jamás olvides que te amo".

El menor sentía el sabor de la sangre subiéndosele por la garganta y con ella un poco de intestinos...aún así...abrió los labios...su voz apenas audible.

"Y-yo también...A-Axel..."

Otro beso y así otra promesa. Lagrimas escurriéndose como ríos transparentes de un amor apasionado, completamente real.

Un nuevo futuro por delante.

La luz los recibió en su totalidad. Y el Virus poco a poco era eliminado de sus entrañas.

xXOoOXx

Los cadáveres abandonados apenas despedían el olor nauseabundo del abandono mezclado con el del oxido y rancio olor de sangre muerta. Ojos cerrados siendo apenas carcomidos. Un rostro tenso y el otro en paz…dos muertes en el mismo lugar. Diferente destino.

Demyx y Zexion estaban en el lugar de los hechos, de la mano, asustados y confundidos.

"...Zexy...-"

"Lo se". Ya sabía lo que tenia dentro.

Demyx agachó la mirada.

"A donde sea que hayan ido, Demyx, lo que sea que se tuvieron entre manos...puedes estar seguro de que están felices...él...y...Sora". Señaló con pena los cadáveres en el suelo.

Demyx se soltó a llorar por sus..."hermanos" uno perdido y el otro muerto, aferrándose con fuerza a la ropa de Zexion se dejó caer.

"Ya ya...hora de irnos..."

Demyx negó.

"¿Quieres quedarte aquí un poco más?".

Asintió.

"Bien." Zexion, comprendiendo que debía desahogarse y poner sus ideas en orden...y comenzó a jugar en su cabello.

Por alguna extraña razón no llegaba el olor del cuerpo de Cloud. Y lo que mas se le hacia extraño...es que del lado de Sora...crecían las margaritas.

xXOoOXx

"_Vaya vaya...mira quien esta aquí..."_

"_No hables tan alto querido...vas a despertarlo"._

Axel oía una voz familiar encima de él...sintió el calor de dos seres cerca de su cuerpo, justo arriba...como sobrevolando su ser sin poder tocarlo...no pudo mover ni un músculo, ni un tendón.

"_Vaya...parece ser que ha despertado...la luz fue mucho para ellos..."_

¿Quiénes podían ser?. Sus voces...su ente parecía ser fuera de la tierra y su lógica.

"_Na...seguramente fue el cansancio ¿no viste desde arriba como se llevó a Roxas de los brazos?"_

Y tenia razón...no pudo abrir los ojos...así que fingió seguir dormido y escucharles...sus voces, remataban con un eco angelical. Una pureza infinita. Un curioso viento fresco crispeaba entre los árboles cercanos a pesar de no ser provocados por fuerzas de la tierra. Pero aletazos de los seres divinos.

Risas _"Si...lo vi, seguramente aquí estarán más seguros que en la entrada...por ahora debemos irnos..."._

Entonces un perfume le envolvió la nariz...y sintió que uno de esos seres se le acercaba al oído.

"_Gracias Axel...por cuidar de mi Sora"._

No pudo evitar entreabrir los ojos sonriendo...las dos figuritas esperadas le veían desde arriba...a pesar de estar rodeados de blanco, pudo distinguir las alas y por supuesto el color de cabello de ambas personalidades. Sora y Riku habían bajado desde el cielo.

"_Ahora cuida de Roxas...él tiene toda una vida a tu lado...para eso, deberías cuidar de ti amigo...". _Riku se acercó a su brazo herido.

"_Déjame arreglar eso por ti"._

Antes de haberlo pensado, el pelirrojo no sintió dolor alguno en su brazo...el ángel lo había curado, y luego se dirigió su pareja, le dio un beso y entrelazaron sus dedos como lo hicieron la tarde del reencuentro.

"_Vámonos...Sora, el jefe no nos dio mucho tiempo..."._

El castaño sonrió asintiendo, luego se dirigió con Axel. _"__Salúdame__ a Roxas. __Nos veremos en la eternidad"._

Entonces, después de que la luz lo volviera a cegar, despertó en medio del pasto.

Estaba en un bosque, resguardado por las raíces de un imponente árbol...la entrada estaba lejos y lo sabía.

Alguien los había llevado hasta ahí...y ya sabia quienes.

La sonrisa del reencuentro se le borró enseguida al no sentir a Roxas cerca de él.

"ROX-".

Ah pero el susto le duró poco...ahí estaba, acostado, no muy cerca pero en el área aceptable...con la fatiga en los ojos dormía como oso invernando...Axel tuvo que sonreír al respecto, Roxas era simplemente adorable cuando dormía.

Se le acercó y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

Después de sentir la piel de la mejilla de su ángel rubio...Dejó escapar sus lágrimas de victoria y felicidad.

Habían llegado a la realidad.

Tal y como se lo había prometido a Sora...y a Roxas la noche en la que se lo quitaron.

De noche se fue, de noche habían regresado.

Recibiéndolos con reverendo silencio...dejó a Axel llorando para encontrarlo, en las memorias que eran ahora historia.

Estaba con él, lo que comenzaría era una nueva canción de amor.

Daba gracias a aquel que le había dejado tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos...y por primera vez en mucho tiempo...sin pensar en los minutos...se dejó llevar y se recostó en el hombro de su amante disfrutando, como si fuera para siempre, cada pequeño detalle que hacia a Roxas tan especial...tan suyo.

Durmió tranquilo. Sabía que sus Ángeles lo estaban viendo.

xXOoOXx

Se levantaba el rubio de su sueño casi infinito.

Su destello azul se topo con el de un pelirrojo que veía desde un lado, de arriba abajo, antes de mencionar otras palabras, se le lanzó encima con una sonrisa y le besó en los labios.

"Vaya Roxie... ¿algo para celebrar?".

"Estamos...dentro... ¿verdad?"

"A ver...". Axel puso un largo dedo suyo en medio de sus labios fingiendo estar pensando. "Estamos sucios...y no hay Ángeles así que no es el paraíso...". Roxas le miró con cierta sonrisa al oír su sarcasmo. "Ehhh entonces no estamos muertos... lo que significa que efectivamente, estamos dentro".

Entonces Roxas le llenó de besos...y el pelirrojo sintió las lágrimas dulces que salían de los ojos de su amante...cayendo hasta sus labios.

"Sabes...R-Roxas...". Logró decir Axel entre el bombardeo de besos de su novio. "Aún tenemos cosas...que hacer".

Entonces...con pesadez, el rubio se separó.

Pero Soltó un chillido al ver a su novio.

"¿T-Tu...herida?". Axel volteó a su hombro. "¿Dónde esta?". No había nada...ni una cicatriz, ni una pequeña mancha de sangre, solo la ropa perforada...y una pluma.

Axel se sonrió _"No fue un sueño después de todo"_

"Ah...me encargué de ellas en la noche..."

"¿Con que?". Estaba algo alterado, viendo el área intacta, Axel intentaba calmarlo.

"C-Con…una medicina…que Sora me dio…"

Entonces se quedó callado…

"... ¿Cosas...?".

"Eh...si...verás, cruzamos...y seguramente Senmax ya se enteró". Se acomodó, Axel se rascaba la cabeza, intentaba pensar en algo a lo que Roxas era ajeno.

"Vamos con él entonces...".

"E-Eh? Que?".

Atónito, Axel apenas pudo entender las palabras que habían salido de los labios de su amante...Senmax no era famoso por ser voluble.

"Ah Roxas...". Le tomó de la mano sentándolo en su regazo. "Eres tan seguro de ti mismo...pero solamente hablarle no servirá de nada...no lo hizo para convencerte de que alejarte fue un error".

Roxas suspiró, entendiendo...

"...Necesitamos la ayuda de alguien...para poder llegar a Senmax"

El rubio mordió la parte interior de su labio. "¿Alguien en mente?".

Axel sonrió. "Ah...pensé que jamás preguntarías".

xXOoOXx

La pareja caminaba de la mano entre la maleza del bosque...el viento no era muy fuerte en esos alrededores por la espesura de los árboles, pero se mantenía fresco por las numerosas lluvias que se presentaban al año...El bosque era el llamado "Nada" vaya la ironía de los seres que eran desterrados en esos rumbos.

Axel le platicaba al rubio, mientras llegaban al destino, sobre el bosque y el mundo real.

Al parecer, Roxas había olvidado la mayoría de las clases de geografía que tomo una vez en uno de sus vagos recuerdos...y Axel era el maestro más guapo e inteligente que pudo haber conseguido. Su lindo trasero, era un factor muy importante.

El sol los recibió a donde querían ir.

Axel apartó los arbustos y llegaron a un claro, amplio y abundante, acompañado de unas rocas, dándole la forma de un túnel junto con un riachuelo que, como Axel le dijo en una de sus lecciones, desembocaba en el lago que estaba cerca del castillo donde un día vivieron juntos.

"... ¿Axel? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?".

"...Este Roxas...es el lugar de donde salí a buscarte". Se acercó a las rocas y las tocó con las yemas de sus dedos. "La otra "realidad" no es mas que un pequeño programa hecho para matar a esos que Senmax destierra...pero como todo programa, debía tener sus aberturas y fallas. Durante años, Sora planeó una falla, una entrada al sistema sin que el centro se enterara. El lugar donde lo puso fue justo aquí Roxas, dentro de ese lugar oscuro."

El rubio sentado escuchaba...Axel parecía haber recordado algo.

"Xigbar...uno de la organización...me acompañó a salir de aquí y estuvo conmigo en Twilight Town por un día o menos...en fin...seguramente ya debió haber sentido que llegamos... y... si viene, vendrá aquí".

Roxas suspiró sin impaciencia pero si con algo de nervios y mas que nada miedo.

Pero Axel no tuvo tiempo para tranquilizarlo, cuando un ciclón de negrura y polvo cósmico apareció frente a ellos.

Roxas entonces sintió a Axel aferrársele con fuerza...cuando vió que el hombre que salía del ciclón no era precisamente ese que esperaba.

"Hola Axel". El peliazul saludaba sin ninguna emoción en su voz, la cual, Roxas reconoció inmediatamente.

"S-SAIX!! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?".

"Xigbar intentó suicidarse". Fue lo más directo que pudo, ignorando sus expresiones, siguió explicando. "vine en su lugar".

"Mentiroso...TU LO MANDASTE LEJOS!!". La ira de Axel era evidente...pero también, a ojos de Roxas, las buenas intenciones de Saix.

Otra voz salía de un nuevo remolino. "Será así...pero fue gracias a Senmax, Axel".

Marluxia le daba una sonrisa a la pareja. "Veo que no lo has soltado...". Señaló las manos de los chicos. "¿Cómo estas eh?...Roxas".

El ojiazul sonrió al extraño con gusto "Mucho gusto...".

"M...Marly?". Axel ahora se dirigía al pelirosa. "Que bueno verte...mira quien esta aquí".

"No soy un enemigo, quiero ayudarlos". Saix insistió sin moverse de lugar, ni de expresión, ni de movimientos. Estaba rígido...como con miedo a que le hicieran algo.

"¿QUIERES HACERLO AHORA? Vienes MUY tarde!!".

"Si...vengo tarde pero prometo que están seguros conmigo...". Volvió sus ojos a Roxas. "P-Perdóname...".

Marluxia agachó la cabeza, Axel le miraba algo impresionado para luego ver a su querido ángel rubio...que le sonrió con dulzura.

"Se...que no abogó por mi. Lo se porque esa noche la recuerdo muy...muy bien...pero a pesar de eso...Axel logró sacarme...y si su ayuda sirve de algo para que podamos estar juntos está bien. Te perdono".

Ahora El peliazul suspiraba de alivio, como ya quitándose un gran peso de encima que le había estado agobiando durante mucho tiempo. Marluxia se acercó a ellos y les saludo a cada uno personalmente.

"Buen trabajo Axel..."

"Gracias Marly...pero todo fue gracias a Sora". Antes de que dejara preguntarle donde estaba...le interrumpió. "Luego...te diré donde esta". Pero Marluxia no era estúpido.

Bajó la mirada...regalándole a la pareja una de sus sonrisas melancólicas. Roxas, a pesar de haberlo visto antes, la primera impresión de Marluxia fue como de un hombre hermoso, de facciones finas y delicadas...tal vez era por eso que al sonreír le recordaba a su madre.

"Ahora debemos movernos". Dijo Saix al fin. "Senmax los esta buscando...iremos a un escondite cerca de el castillo...protegido por las computadoras, el centro jamás los encontrara ahí...mañana mismo iremos con Senmax, con el favor de todos los de la organización...y discutiremos su punto".

"¿Qué si no quiere?".

"Tendrán que escapar de este lugar". Marluxia respondió sin rodeos las dudas del rubio. "Pero no te preocupes...algo me dice...que esta vez...Senmax abrirá los ojos...".

"A pesar de que es algo difícil lo hará...lo prometo". Saix apretaba sus puños y los colocaba en sus costados.

"...Ah...Saix?". El hombre volteó, deteniéndolo, Axel apretó ligeramente la mano de su amado Roxas...y Marluxia se les pudo a un lado."...¿Por qué haces esto?

Silencio...El subordinado mas cercano sonrió agachado como si fuese un crimen...y luego levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo.

"...Por amor".

Los otros tres permanecieron callados...a pesar de no ser muy claro con su respuesta, entendieron que sus acciones estaban siendo guiadas por la misma cosa que guió a Axel.

Amor.

La pareja, nueva al mundo real se tomó de las manos y siguieron a los hombres que iban a ayudarles.

Iban valientes, sin prisas pero nerviosos.

Nuevas cosas iban a ponérseles en el camino.

Pero nada los iba a separar de nuevo.

Ni Senmax…ni la Noche…ni una filosofía torcida que estaba por caer.


	13. Nadie

**N/A: **8D soy muy feliz. Al fin me atrevi. En fin...si, se que este se supone que seria el ultimo capitulo...pero era muy pesado escribir lo que sigue junto con esto. Mejor preferia que esperaran...para poner mis ideas concretas y escribir mejor 8D. Espero que les guste. Eh...me hice mas mechas rosas LOL. Los amo a todos, gracias por el apoyo al fic c: eh si el poema fue hecho por mi x/D

Disfruten mucho...

* * *

_¿Nadie era acaso eso que se siente vacio pero necesita estar lleno?_

_Un corazon..._

xXOoOXx

Era la soledad le quemaba las intenciones al rubio. Demyx se sentía más solo que nunca. A pesar de estar con su novio, Zexion, la ausencia de sus hermanos le llenaba la cabeza de recuerdos insensatos que solo le causaban criar unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos. De esas que, llenas de coraje, dolían al escurrirse por las mejillas.

El trabajo, paso como había pasado esos últimos días. Rápido e inconsciente, Demyx no prestaba mucha atención a los clientes, de no ser que se llamaran Zexion y que en el callejón detrás del recinto le diera un saludo de contacto físico.

Pero dentro de él…sabía que algo malo había estado sucediéndole.

Seguramente Roxas también presentaba lo mismo que el…y eso lo alarmaba bastante, le daba miedo morir, recordando como su hermano pasaba sus momentos de dolor en la taza del escusado… ¿A quién no?

El tiempo tuvo que sacarlo de sus pensamientos como siempre lo hacía, y ya era hora de salir del trabajo, para ser bien recibido en el callejón…por manos conocidas que le hacían olvidarse por unos momentos de la muerte de su hermano mayor…y la pérdida del menor. Siempre se aguantaba las lágrimas cuando se trataba de estar con Zexion en asuntos donde la carne prevalece y el deseo la guía.

Así se había pasado su tiempo desde que Roxas se había ido de su casa y Cloud fue por el.

Regresando de el bosque, con el último encuentro con el chico castaño y su hermano mayor...asesinado brutalmente, sin una mano, con una perforación en su espalda, que de haber estado ahí le hubiera sacado un grito de esos que se te ponen la piel de gallina al oírlos.

Siendo ese el caso...pensó y si hubiese estado ahí...hubiera matado a ese que le quito la vida a su hermano.

Llegaron a casa, se sentaron en el sillón, callados y abrazados el uno del otro…Zexion jugaba con su cabello mientras el rubio divagaba por los recovecos de su cabeza…repasando una y otra vez las gratas memorias de sus padres…y la vida de sus hermanos.

"… ¿Por qué te torturas Demyx?". Logró decir Zexion sin parar de hacer lo que hacía. "Nada de esto es tu culpa…Roxas se fue por su cuenta… ¿Qué pudiste haber hecho?...estas vivo…y estás conmigo…".

El rubio no dijo nada pero dejó caer sus lágrimas.

"No hay nada que hacer por ahora…pero cuidarnos a nosotros mismos eh?".

Soltó su cabello…y ahora lo abrazaba con fuerza.

"…Este…es nuestro lugar".

Y entonces el rubio se dejó llevar, llorar se le había hecho algo normal desde el día en el que su hermano menor se les había ido.

¿Por qué tenía la terrible sensación…de que lo que Zexion dijo era verdad?

¿Y porque sentía…que a pesar de estar en su casa… estaba…encerrado?

La grandeza del mundo…aun no la conocía.

Y por el dolor que sentía en las entrañas…ah, como tenía miedo a no ver el resto de su alrededor en su totalidad.

xXOoOXx

Xenmas tenía una muy peculiar manera de verse contento. Seguía pasos escrupulosos para verse diferente.

Primero…con cierta mala intención en los músculos de su rostro, los estiraba y torcía de una manera que ondulaba sus labios…deformándolos en forma de una curva. …¿Era eso una sonrisa? Si, Xenmas tenía sus maneras de verse único.

Con esa imagen en la cara…los demás de la organización le veían desde abajo en el recinto blanco que brillaba y contenía las sillas para cada miembro de la organización.

Larxene, Laxeus, Xaldin y Luxord escuchaban al maestro que a pesar de su situación…parecía, por la sonrisa en la cara, saber que hacer al respecto.

"Señor..."Comenzó Xaldin. "Ya sabe que los dos están aquí…".

"Si…Roxas no murió pero eso no significa que sea inmortal" Xenmas les miro desde arriba. "Simplemente es cuestión de tiempo…debo matarlo. Por mi orgullo y por defender en todo eso en lo que creo. Todos aquellos que se unan a ellos tendrán la peor de las suertes después de todo…"

"Señor…debemos hacer algo al respecto…" Larxene objetaba intentando ser algo útil, tragando saliva sobre las declaraciones que su maestro acababa de dar, y lo oyó carraspear la voz.

"…Eso lo _sé" _Rió con cierta maldad en su voz. "Para eso ya tenemos a alguien".

"¿Alguien?". Se pudo escuchar la voz dudosa de Luxord. "¿Qué no Cloud ya está muerto Señor?

"Cloud era solo un agente. Era bueno, pero él solo se encargaba de asuntos humanos, en donde no era necesario usar…la maquinaria pesada."

Hubo un pequeño intervalo de silencio mientras intentaban averiguar, que cosa o quien era esa…"maquinaria".

"Nunca pensé que el problema crecería tanto…honestamente, pensé que Cloud sería capaz de traerme sus cabezas…creo que ahora tendré que pedírselas a alguien mas."

"¿Mandara a alguno de nosotros Señor?". Larxene preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta una carcajada.

"Ustedes no tienen la capacidad suficiente para hacer eso…" Xenmas se limpiaba las lagrimas "Mandare…al soldado de soldados."

Se recargó en su silla, reposando su mejilla con su mano derecha.

"Él nunca falla".

xXOoOXx

El destino fue lo suficientemente generoso como para mandar a esos ángeles al servicio de Axel y Roxas…algo cansados todavía de la pesada travesía del ente entre el programa y la realidad, caminaban con la escolta amable de Marluxia y Saix, en una jungla interminable, los recuerdos le llegaban a Roxas amante secreto a hacer sus rituales, semanales o mensuales, de amor debajo de un árbol…la humedad del ambiente era la misma que en la de sus recuerdos, y la fuerza con la que Axel apretaba su mano era también la que una noche lo hizo mientras le hacía ver estrellas…no precisamente las del cielo.

"Xenmas preguntara donde estábamos Saix…" Hablaban los líderes sin tener en cuenta a la pareja. "¿Qué le diremos?".

"Lo que sea que nos pueda sacar de problemas".

"El simple hecho de hablar de ellos dentro del castillo nos mete en problemas… ¿te das cuenta del numero de reglas que hemos roto al estar aquí con ellos?".

"Sí, estoy consciente, Marluxia. Pero ese no es tema de conversación frente a nuestros dos invitados…"

El pelirrosa volteó hacia la pareja, que de la mano parecía estarle sonriendo.

"P-Perdonen chicos, Saix tiene razón".

"N-no, pueden continuar…yo soy el del verdadero problema…se supone que debería estar muerto…del numero de reglas que he roto…hubiera sido condenado a muerte varias veces…". Axel dijo esto rascándose la cabeza, dándose cuenta del peligro que estaba corriendo y al que estaba exponiendo a Roxas….en ese momento, ah, como bendijo el tener amigos.

"…Saix…".

"¿Sí?".

Axel bajó la vista dudoso. "Lo de Xigbar… ¿es verdad?"

Marluxia volteó a ver al peli azul algo impresionado…luego, hacia los chicos de atrás de ellos, les dio una sonrisa y suspiro como perdido.

"Xigbar…si…lo hizo"

"¿Por qué…?" Roxas preguntaba con impresión, una cosa de esas simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza.

"Roxie…" Axel le hablo desde arriba. "Cuando la soledad te ataca desapercibido…te deprimes….puedo entender a mi colega…él también perdió algo preciado para él".

"¿Tu lo intentaste?"

Axel le sonrió vagamente. "Casi…pero entonces recordé algo que era lo que me mantenía con ganas de seguir vivo…"

"¿Y eso que era?".

"…Que viviría por los dos". Se agachó hasta su rostro y besó sus labios con ternura. "Al menos viviría por ti…y cuando Sora me ofreció la propuesta la tomé sin dudarla…saber que estabas vivo todavía y que podría abrazarte de nuevo fue lo que me hizo sonreír de nuevo sin querer llorar…al menos no de tristeza"

Roxas al escucharle se le juntó al pecho mientras caminaban…oír eso de labios de su novio le calmaba el alma. Notó pronto la mirada de Marluxia sobre la de ellos y una sonrisa falseada… ¿sería acaso…que…?

"Axel…" El pelirrosa que había estado observando habló. "… ¿lo viste?".

"…Si" Respondió con la cabeza abajo y una sonrisa un poco vaga. "Se ve muy bien…más delgado creo… es doctor".

"Doctor?!". Marluxia elevó la voz, algo impresionado…se le notó en la cara una sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad… "Mi…Vexen un doctor…"

"Era el doctor de Roxas…él fue el que me hizo saber que siempre decía mi nombre en sus sueños".

"¿Enserio?". Marluxia entonces se dirigió a Roxas…estaba muy feliz como para poder describirlo con palabras humanas. "¿Cómo era?".

"Um…bueno…era un muy buen hombre. Honrado en su trabajo e inteligente. Siempre le tuvo una pasión a las ciencias, entonces creo que es por eso que fue profesor de Química un buen rato…muy amable, siempre sonriente y preocupado por la salud de cada alumno del colegio, recuerdo también que decía que era un muchacho especial para él…porque tenía la vaga sensación de haberme conocido 

antes y algo curioso…es que cada vez que veía algo rosa…se le quedaba viendo como hipnotizado, un día me dijo que era porque le recordaba a personas que quería ver-"

Se detuvo…los ojitos profundos de Marluxia se pusieron vidriosos como el agua de una fuente y comenzó a derramar gotas grandotas como de aguazón, al parecer sin darse cuenta, pues seguía sonriendo cada vez con más intensidad. Obviamente…le estaba trayendo recuerdos. Buenos o malos. Pero eran recuerdos que le tocaron el corazón.

"P-perdona Roxas…" Dijo, limpiándose las lagrimas. "Me dejo llevar muy fácil por las palabras…ellas siempre te llevan a los recuerdos que deberían estar debajo de las piedras".

Roxas sonrió con algo de empatía. "En eso estoy de acuerdo...uno de esos días…cuando Axel me prometió algo me llegó como bombardeado uno de esos recuerdos perdidos…"

"Eso debería de ser normal…si Axel estaba ahí, obviamente estimuló los recuerdos que Senmax puso debajo de los falsos. Debían de estar saliendo…".

"Si…pero…supo mi nombre Saix". Axel volvió a recordarle. "mi _nombre _y mi _cara_".

Saix dio un suspiro y siguió caminando con esas palabras en la cabeza, repasándolas con cuidado…entonces…eso… ¿era amar?

Había muchas cosas que aprender todavía…en el corto tiempo que aprendió a sentir esa maravilla, también experimento la peor de sensaciones: mal de amores.

Y si un día tuviera el valor suficiente para decirle a su maestro lo que sentía…seria todo tan…perfecto.

A pesar de saber que no lo aceptaría…y seguramente lo ignoraría para llevarlo lejos. No le importaba, si eso hacia feliz a Xenmas, eso también lo haría feliz a él.

Si tenía que caminar hacia su muerte, haría lo necesario para complacer a su maestro.

"No saben…lo mucho que Axel y yo agradecemos su ayuda…". Roxas hablaba, tímido apretaba su mano, mirando hacia abajo sin saber que los demás tampoco lo veían.

Silencio…Marluxia y Saix sonreían sin voltear hacia ellos…

"No se preocupen". El pelirosa dijo con cierta tranquilidad hacia ellos. "Somos…compañeros".

Siguieron adelante…a pesar de tener cierta calma en su ser, Roxas no pudo evitar sino sentir que alguna presencia familiar estaba abriendo sus ojitos malditos al mundo nuevo que casi había olvidado…sentía esa energía como unas alas negras que le cubría la tierra, sin lugar donde escapar, correr o esconderse. Era muy cercana, le palpitaba el corazón acelerado de miedo y angustia…Por alguna razón, Sabia que eso era malo.

Sabía que los iba a buscar.

xXOoOXx

Sin perder el tiempo, Xenmas veía con su mano en la barbilla al hombre de cabello color de luna nueva en el tanque de agua…en el departamento de ciencias donde una vez estuvo Roxas, participando en las investigaciones del hombre como un experimento para saber cómo funcionaba el corazón. ¿La operación? Efectivamente fue abortada, nada podía demostrar que "efectivamente existía un órgano y/ó alguna otra cosa u objeto que pueda denominarse con el termino de corazón, por lo que el experimento queda cancelado y el sujeto liberado".

Xenmas volteo de nuevo a donde un día hubiera dormido el ángel rubio…en el tiempo en que estaba con Axel a sus espaldas…lo habían puesto bajo investigación por ser un nadie un poco peculiar.

Pero era un caso perdido…no valía la pena ya...simplemente _no servía_.

Pero el soldado...Ah, ¡él podía ayudarlo a arreglar sus problemas!

La tez del encarcelado se le miraba tranquila, como si nunca hubiese sido marcada por la sangre que se le cayó, una vez, manchando su reputación y piel para siempre…aun con el agua rodeándole…el olor a sangre vieja seguía rondando su presencia. Arriba, una leyenda…

"_Espécimen 09507. Soldado"_

Como juguete nuevo, la emoción en cara de Xenmas en abrir el frasco era casi incontenible, se le veía en los ojos el brillo especialmente designado para ese tipo de ocasiones…el muñeco de acción, era, algo que no usaba casi nunca…y se divertía mucho cuando lo abría.

"Señor… ¿abrimos?".

"Si"

Después de un cierto tiempo de espera, el susodicho envase comenzó a vaciarse del agua verduzca que envolvía el cuerpo del soldado sin nombre...acercándose mas a él, Xenmas no pudo evitar pensar que pronto esto se pondría más emocionante de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

Tanto tiempo tuvo que haber esperado el hombre encerrado para poder oler de nuevo el aire lleno de oxigeno, libre y ligero le llenaba los pulmones, llevándose de encuentro el agua que permaneció dentro de él…abrió los ojos con pocas fuerzas y noto una cierta luz que le cegó de inmediato. Su sueño había durado mucho tiempo…y al fin siendo consciente de todas esas miradas que le cuidaron mientras seguía dormido le hizo afilar sus movimientos.

"…Al fin despiertas…"

Ah sí…recordaba a este tipo...Xenmas no podía verlo como otra cosa más que un juguete, una maquina destructora…un regalo del infierno.

El hombre, no dijo nada, como respuesta, sonrió prepotente y se arrancó las inyecciones del cuerpo. Cómo hizo a Xenmas sonreír, el hecho de que el soldado sonreía mientras veía toda su sangre 

derramada por el suelo…y hacia a un lado a los subordinados caer, débiles y destrozados, sin miedo, coraje o diversión. Su cara, inexpresiva, únicamente los ojos parecían querer decir algo no muy convincente.

"…No has perdido el toque".

"…" Una sonrisa macabra le dijo todo, hizo una reverencia en sus pies.

"…Maestro Xenmas…" Voz grave y maldita se fue adueñando de las almas de esos subordinados que veían desde atrás…haciéndose a un lado, varios escondidos y otros ya habían escapado. Ese soldado, no era un ser humano.

"Levántate, tienes cosas que hacer" mientras tiraba el cadáver de el subordinado que tenía en sus manos, Xenmas le hizo una seña y le ordeno seguirle…el hombre lo hizo.

Aquellos escondidos los vieron caminar frente a ellos, despavoridos agacharon la mirada en un intento de pasar desapercibidos…esa aura estaba maldita. Seria… ¿Qué Xenmas le escondió al mismo demonio desde siempre?

El tipo parecía verse ansioso a algo, ¿no mato ya a los suficientes esa tarde? ¿O…eran las órdenes de Xenmas y solo de Xenmas las que seguía?

Preferían no saber nada sobre el asunto.

"…Maestro mío… ¿Un trabajo?"

"Así es…traidores a mi ideología se han reunido…y piensan salir vivos"

"Nunca dejare a nadie vivo si lo deshonra mi Señor…" El tipo hablaba con un tono de irritabilidad, pero sonreía con desdén.

"Por eso he decidido despertarte…" Dijo Xenmas volteando su mirada hacia atrás… "Me han causado muchísimos problemas…ya quiero deshacerme de ellos"

El hombre agacho la cabeza en señal de respeto, aceptando los deseos de su maestro, ahora tenía en la mente matar a esos dos tipos, fueran quienes fueran, y darles el descanso eterno.

"¿Recuerdas al joven rubio que antes dormía a tu lado?... Roxas. Él fue un exiliado. Su amante, Axel, lo sacó hace muy poco…y sobrevivieron…Quiero que los encuentres y les des muerte. A ellos y a cualquiera que veas que están a su favor".

Volvió a asentir con formalidad.

Le gustaba el olor de la sangre, ver a sus víctimas retorcerse e implorarle piedad…los momentos favoritos que le habían llegado a la mente, fue cuando... (Hace ya mucho tiempo) mato a una mujer en cinta. Pudo oír al niño gritar. El sonido más bello que pudo habérsele cruzado la cabeza, fue cuando le atravesó el corazón.

"Ponte ropa"

El hombre no se había dado cuenta cuando entraron al cuarto donde estaban sus cosas. No pregunto porque y obedeció a su señor con una reverencia. Se puso cuanto tenía enfrente y terminando se volvió hacia su maestro. Que sostenía una espada. Una larga, longeva y sucia…espada.

Se la dio, El hombre la acepto con honor y la empuño en su cintura.

"Mátalos Sephiroth".

Sonrió.

El servidor hizo una reverencia más.

Caminó matando las flores….si el miedo podría materializarse, Sephiroth sería su nombre.

Parecía que la pesadilla iba a comenzar.

"Hazlos sufrir el doble de lo que debieron haber sufrido".

XXOoOXx

_El destino tiene maneras_

_De condenar a los inocentes_

_Son destinados a exhalar con furia_

_El aire que dado, les quita la vida._

_Y si no escapan las almas_

_Del espectro maldito y astuto_

_Se les cortaran las ganas_

_Poco a poco, minuto a minuto._

_Si llega la noche a alcanzarlos_

_Las manos más juntas que nunca_

_Correr sin soltar a tu amado_

_Aunque las lagrimas se escurran_

_Ah no olviden viajeros condenados_

_Que el riesgo estuvo presente_

_Desde que fueron juntados_

_Desde que besaste su frente_

_Entonces levanta tus armas_

_Y no tiembles a su lado_

_Si pasa algo siempre ten calma_

_Te ama y fue bueno ser amado._

XXOoOXx

Roxas despertó de un sueño curioso que seguramente no olvidaría.

Notó su destello azulado que Axel ya había despertado (como era de esperarse) y seguramente estaba a poca distancia, unos metros lejos de la tierra mojada donde habían dormido juntos.

Se sentó cansado y se tomo la cabeza…la noche había sido dura con ellos y les regalo un poco de somníferos naturales para que no pudiesen pegar los ojos. Su plan funciono y Roxas amaneció con una espalda dura y los músculos acalambrados. Definitivamente, en este mundo nuevo, necesitaba más que nunca sus piernas para correr.

"Ah Roxie"

El pelirrojo llego junto a él sin previo aviso, abrazándolo por la cintura sin darle oportunidad de defenderse besándole el cuello.

"Estas muy contento hoy Axel…"

"Verte aquí conmigo es razón suficiente"

El rubio puso su mano sobre la de su amado que se encontraba en áreas más al sur de su cuerpo…como deteniéndolo, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para alcanzar la oreja de su pelirrojo.

"…Es hoy…"

Axel le tomo la mano apretándola con fuerza y cariño.

"Lo sé…"

El ojiazul entonces cerró los ojos, el tacto de su amante era callado y transmitía eso que le daba miedo: Perderlo.

Temblando sutilmente, le abrazó con ternura…rodeándolo con sus brazos fuertes que lo sostuvieron todas las veces que había caído.

No querían soltarse…tenían miedo de no volverse a abrazar.

"Hey chicos, no es tiempo para eso"

Marluxia llegaba interrumpiendo el momento…a juzgar por su cara, estaba algo arrepentido.

"…Ah…debemos irnos"

"S-si"

Roxas se levantaba limpiándose los pantalones viejos y sucios…Axel veía desde abajo…le gustaba ver ese tipo de espectáculos que se presentaban cada mañana…su rubio bostezando con cansancio…estirándose como lo haría un gato que reposó mucho tiempo en las piernas de su dueño.

Pero el momento tuvo que desvanecérseles entre los dedos, cuando se levantaron para ir hacia ese lugar lejano sin saber que podía ser muy posible…

Que el lugar se acercaba a ellos.

Salieron de su guarida no muy oculta y comenzaron a caminar por los senderos que el bosque les ofrecia en sus capacidades…su destino estaba algo lejos, pero de ellos dependía hacer mas corto o no el viaje de ida. De regreso…preferían no pensar al respecto.

En lo que constaba a Marluxia y Saix, se les veía algo nerviosos, como alertas de algo que no les habían contado y que preferían mantenerlo para ellos solos….Roxas pudo ver…que la cara de Axel también ocultaba muy dentro el mismo sentimiento que embargaba a los dos líderes que caminaban frente a ellos. Lo más raro…es que a él se le hacía familiar… ¿más curioso aun? Estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo.

Y entonces el aquella imagen lejana…esos colores familiares se materializaron en una persona.

Un ruido estruendoso.

Arboles caídos…pasos hacia ellos.

A plena luz del sol de la mañana…el ser maldito estaba llegando hacia el grupo, sin avisar ni ser oportuno, tumbó unos pocos árboles frente a él, para encontrarse con esos que habían estado huyendo…precisamente de esta arma.

En sus rostros se pudo leer un pánico terrible… Roxas entendió que ese hombre de pelo plateado no era un aliado….y más que un enemigo.

Sephiroth los había encontrado…lamiéndose los labios se imaginaba la peor muerte de todas.

Ahora los cuatro temblaban.

El sol y el sudor les quemaban la piel. Axel se aferró a su amado.

¿Sería el rostro de Marluxia y Saix? ¿Sentir a Roxas temblar? ¿O…la cara de ese hombre que comparada con la de Cloud era peor?

No tenía la menor idea…pero a como estaban el momento…y al ver al hombre desenvainar su espada…tuvo la horrible sensación…

De que estaban perdidos.


	14. Donde la Luz no Pisa

**N-A: **Bueno chicos, esto es, el ultimo capitulo, estoy contenta y a la vez se que extrañare muchisimo este fic, pues adore escribirlo y espero que ustedes tambien leerlo xD jojo...eh, muchas cosas han pasado, ademas de querer revisar el capitulo y ver que quede bien, muuuuuuuchas cosas .., pero son buenas, digo...mi manera de escribir ha cambiado por eso, y para bien xD. notese que a mitades del fic la esencia cambia...aaah, el amor el amor xD. En...fin, habra un epilogo, asi que no crean que esto acaba aqui. Espero que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts NO me pertenece. LOL si asi fuera moriria de la risa y no estaria este capitulo arriba xD**

Disfruten mucho!

* * *

Dedicatoria...

_"A Roxie...por jamas dejarme sola, y darme el valor necesario para todo"_

_"A Ella, por sacarme los colores del arcoiris en tiempo record"_

_"A todos los lectores, por su apoyo al fic, sin ustedes esto no seria nada"_

Gracias

* * *

xXOoOXx

"Corran"

Marluxia dijo haciendo una mano hacia ellos, dándoles una señal inexistente. No pudieron reaccionar. Paralizados del miedo…viendo como el peli plateado se lamia los labios e identificaba a Roxas de entre los jóvenes ahí presentes. Esto no iba bien. Roxas también lo había reconocido callado…lo vio un día, lo recordó de una de sus memorias enterradas. Era el Soldado de Soldados. Sephiroth. Caído de la luna…Xenmas lo había adoptado como hijo suyo.

Oyó muchas veces los rumores en el castillo sobre un algo que llego al recinto del que se decía era un arma mortal que Xenmas guardaría en su más preciado arsenal. Nunca jamás pensó verla en persona antes del día en el que se lo llevaron al laboratorio y vio al hombre en un tubo lleno de agua. Nunca supo y hasta la fecha no sabía…pero había dormido junto al hombre en otro tubo, mientras lo inspeccionaban los hombres de blanco.

Axel apretó su mano. Sabia del hombre y no creía estarlo viendo, se había puesto blanco como nieve y nervioso lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. No pensaba dejarlo solo.

"Saldremos de esta"

Roxas intentaba engañarse del futuro si fallaban.

"Lo juro"

Sephiroth entonces dio un paso al frente.

Las piedritas se hacían a un lado verlo pasar…Saix convocó su arma y se preparó para lo que seguía.

"_¿Qué hace aquí?...demonios…Xenmas se está tomando esto muy seriamente…tendrá que hacerse"_

"M-Marluxia-"

Saix llamaba a su compañero pelirosa a la tierra, debían pelear.

"Vamos"

"¿Qué pasará con ustedes?!" Roxas preguntaba preocupado, una cierta sonrisa se noto en labios de Sephiroth. Se estaba divirtiendo.

"No se preocupen por nosotros, Marluxia y yo sabremos cómo sobrevivir…Axel, llévatelo lejos, escapen"

A pesar de querer obedecerlo…tomó fuerte la mano de Roxas… no sabía si estaba listo o no para enfrentarse a este nuevo enemigo...armas, no tenia. Las dejó donde se encontraron con Saix y Marluxia para poder moverse más libremente… ¿Qué podría pasar en el camino?

Ahora…no era solo él, su rubio se veía algo preocupado y conociéndolo no los querría dejar solos si se puede hacer algo al respecto.

"Pelearemos con ustedes-"

"Axel esto es diferente…" Marluxia interrumpía algo irritado "No sabes cómo es esto…no estuviste vivo cuando Roxas se fue…no vinimos hasta aquí para perderlos…así que váyanse" Entre dientes, Marluxia se oía mas enfadado de lo que pudiera ser humanamente posible.

"No...Marluxia nosotros-"

"VAYANSE! YA!"

"Encantador"

Sephiroth avanzaba hacia ellos cada vez mas…mirada más perturbadora que la de su enemigo del otro lado de la puerta…arrastraba la espada con una elegancia totalmente desincronizada con su rostro…Tenia la experiencia para saber matar.

"Héroe…no dejaras a tus amigos solos, ni a tu querido Roxas"

Axel sintió un escalofrío, si su apariencia era lo suficientemente temible, ahora su voz lo estaba haciendo temblar todavía más. Sentía, como si el diablo le estuviese hablando.

No era humano.

"Dime algo…Axel"

Levantó la espada, haciendo que el sol reluciera en el hierro sucio...la luz logró alcanzar a los guerreros de enfrente, cegándolos por unos instantes, comiéndose las pupilas con odio.

"¿Al menos valen la pena?"

Reflejos atrasados.

El tipo les atacó sin esperar una respuesta…arrancadores los suspiros para hacerlos trizas en el aire…su espada fue detenida por la hoz de Marluxia, a pesar de ser tomado por sorpresa, pudo reaccionar pagando su imprudencia con sangre en las manos por la espada del demonio…ojos plateados se le clavaron a Marluxia…no tenía miedo. No debía tener miedo, a pesar de tener al diablo en su cara sonriéndole, no tendría miedo.

Viento.

"AXEL! ROXAS! MUEVANSE!!"

Axel tomó a su novio en brazos y lo protegió de pegar contra un árbol. Saix los había aventado. Obviamente…ese hombre iba contra ellos dos.

"VETE AXEL!! LLEVATE A ROXAS LEJOS DE AQUÍ!! HUYAN!!".

"No se resistan"

Un espadazo. Un grito. Hombre herido

Saix estaba de rodillas, deteniendo la hemorragia de su vientre con la mano, Roxas abría sus ojitos impresionados, al ver como la sangre corría con fuerza…si ese fue uno de sus golpes más débiles, y había dejado a uno de los guerreros sin la mitad de su fuerza y arrebatándole la dignidad. No quería pensar…hasta donde sería capaz de llegar si ponía todas sus fuerzas en un ataque…Si este soldado era de los que no se distraían con nada…Muy dentro de él, una vocecilla les dijo que estaban perdidos.

"Morirán hoy"

La espada ahora señalaba a la pareja. "Si no mueren hoy me encargare de que mueran mañana…sea cual sea el día, no saldrán con vida"

Con esas declaraciones, Marluxia se lanzo sobre él…y comenzó una batalla ajena a Axel y Roxas…que veían desde el árbol más cercano pero seguro, abrazados, casi fundidos de la fuerza de sus extremidades…no sabían que hacer…su mismo miedo les impedía pensar, moverse o hablar.

Tal vez era el aura del hombre o ver a Saix apenas poniéndose de pie…lo que les hacía dudar si podían seguir adelante.

Marluxia estaba siendo lo más hábil posible con su hoz, rosa y elegante, cada ataque era dirigido al hombre, que sin cambiar su expresión facial ni por un momento, parecía estarse cansando del encuentro…su meta es, y desde que salió de su burbuja de agua fue, el de matar a Axel y Roxas, traidores a su maestro…y por consecuencia no merecían seguir pisando la tierra, fuese verdadera o falsa.

Pero lo único que Marluxia conseguía era bloquear los ataques de Sephiroth…que se burlaba de él…no había logrado hacerle ni un rasguño y su compañero estaba intentando parar la sangre con un trapo, logrando poniéndose de pie, tomando su arma y preparándose para lo siguiente.

También vio de reojo a la pareja que con su vida defendía…escondida en el árbol, temblando de miedo, por su vida por su futuro.

Marluxia nunca tuvo una oportunidad con Vexen…pero…que demonios, iba a defender la que estuviera a su mano. Fuera suya o ajena.

Esquivando otro ataque de Sephiroth, se repitió la escena de la pelea inicial…sin tomar en cuenta lo mareado que se sentía ya, por la pérdida de sangre que se escapaba de su mano. El pasto no estaba sediento y era obligado a tomar ese líquido carmesí que cubría el área.

Sephiroth manejaba la espada como extensión de su mano, una navaja perfecta, sucia pero delgada que cortaba al tacto y no era amable al respecto… Destazaba, partía, mataba…era como el cuchillo para un 

carnicero. Como amaba oír el crujido de los huesos, la piel destrozándose como tela y los gritos salir escarbando la garganta…Eso, era música para sus viejos y agudos oídos que pudieron notar como otra persona estaba uniéndose a la fiesta.

La pelea se intensifico mientras los minutos pasaban escurriéndose de los ojos de Roxas…por un maldito capricho del destino estaban ahí atorados con sus aliados y un fuertísimo enemigo…del que no sabían si eran capaces de derrotar.

Saix había parado el ataque que Sephiroth iba a darle al pelirosa, seguramente matándolo, para hacerlo hacia atrás y prepararse para otra nueva escena de sudor y sangre sucia.

Sephiroth lamió entonces su espada…sin importarle que se hubiera hecho una cortada profunda en su lengua, pudo probar un poco de la sangre del nadie peli azul de entre el insípido sabor de su propio licor.

Se lamió los labios y los entreabrió mostrando una sonrisa.

"Nadie…"

Bajó su espada con un movimiento rápido.

"Su sangre es una de las cosas más curiosas pero interesantes que he probado…"

"Cállate…anormal". Saix se defendió. "Eres un hombre chiflado…"

"Soy simplemente superior, ¿Por qué los humanos nunca entienden eso?...le temen a lo que está más arriba que ellos…es por eso que tienen la horrible costumbre de destruir todo aquello que les da miedo"

Marluxia y Saix tragaron saliva.

"Pero esta discusión es irrelevante…voy a seguir matándolos a los cuatro…primero ustedes dos, ya que veo que son los que quieren morir primero, luego, a los invitados de honor"

Les lanzó una mirada fugar pero lo suficiente para hacerlos temblar, sus luceros no eran más que piedras del infierno…nadie nunca hubo pisado la tierra con unas intenciones y cabeza tan torcidas. Nadie nunca había visto al diablo en persona. Y los amantes jamás olvidarían que les sonrió.

Axel no dejo que el joven que tanto amaba dijera una sola palabra, tapándole la boca, los gritos morían ahogados en sus dedos y las lagrimas se colaban entre las cuencas de sus manos…Ojitos azules veían anonadados al hombre/demonio frente a ellos. Sonrisa gélida, ojos petrificados en su persona…viendo mas allá que un simple desterrado…quería no solo cumplir con el mandato de su señor Xenmas…pero quería algo mas…quería destruirlo por completo. Su pasado, su presente, su futuro, sus sueños…su alma. Quería todo lo que Roxas y Axel eran. Razón suficiente para gritar.

"La pelea es con nosotros"

Roxas suspiro de alivio, Marluxia había mencionado las palabras que lo tentarían a voltear.

Como esperaron lo hizo.

Se volvió hacia los jóvenes que estaban dispuestos a pelear contra él. Se tronó el cuello y suspiro sonriéndoles.

"Quería darles tiempo para recapacitar…pero…parece ser que no cambiaran su posición". Dijo, viéndolos con el fuego en los ojos.

"No deben preocuparse si temen no volver a verlos" Preparó su espada y rió un poco al verles las caras "…Prometo que será muy…muy…muy" Se agachaba…la espada levantada, listo para empezar. "…lento"

Sephiroth no dejó ni siquiera que oyeran lo que Roxas les había gritado…el espadazo rompió con la barrera del sonido.

Salpicó la sangre.

Golpe seco.

Y lo verde era ahora rojo con rosa.

Marluxia había caído primero. Estaba en el suelo, tal vez agonizando…pero no podía hablar por la falta de oxigeno…y la sangre saliéndosele por la garganta.

Saix por su parte, no podía moverse…tal vez nunca lo haría…puesto que los músculos superiores de la pierna le fueron destrozados. Ahora estaba experimentando de los peores dolores.

Roxas y Axel…incapaces de gritar…vieron como Sephiroth se enderezaba tranquilo. Eso no había sino nada, apenas y se veía que estaba cansado. No lo estaba, en lo absoluto.

"Ahora…piensen en lo que han hecho…en pocos minutos morirán. Si no lo hace el destino lo hare yo, por supuesto"

Dejó a los hombres heridos mirándolos una última vez con una satírica sonrisa…convulsionándose sutilmente, Marluxia habló.

"…C..o…Co…rra..n"

Palabras claras para la pareja como para Sephiroth.

"…Hu…yan"

"Co…Co…C…Corr…an"

Sephiroth volteó hacia la pareja, además de estarse divirtiendo mucho por oír los consejos de su amigo…ahora les daba una sonrisa más amplia y con las intenciones más mórbidas dibujándosele en la cara…comenzó caminar hacia ellos.

"Ahora…"

Bañó a las margaritas con sangre para limpiar la espada que había recién usado con un rápido movimiento, fue entonces cuando lentamente comenzó su andar pesado y ansioso. Esto era la cúspide de su misión, su razón de todo.

"Es su turno ahora"

Paso a paso, matando las flores con el hedor asesino de la muerte, iba sonando una campana en la cabeza de Roxas.

Se aferró a Axel y cerró los ojos, el viento que le pegaba en la cara era a causa de la capa del hombre que estaba casi encima de ellos, sin estar listo para lo siguiente, no pudo evitar dejar que las lágrimas se le escurrieran con intensidad.

La voz de Marluxia resonaba en sus oídos y cabeza.

"…Co…CO..RRAN!!"

Maldita sea

¿Por qué sentía que iba a morir?

xXOoOXx

Roxas no sabía que el fierro se sentía tan frio, era una sensación helada que quemaba más o igual que el fuego, escarbándosele entre los huesos.

Nadie nunca le había dicho, como se sentía el metal en el cuerpo, ni encima de él, ni cuando lo atravesaba.

Luego, aún con la obscuridad en las pupilas, comenzó a calentarle el rostro.

Si estaba muriendo, esto no hacia sentido alguno.

Abrió los ojos.

El arma de Sephiroth le había hecho daño en el hombro sí, lo atravesó, el dolor seguía…pero algo de lo que estaba seguro en ese momento de pánico…es que las gotas de sangre que caían desde arriba no eran suyas. Levantó la cabeza.

Y guardó el aliento.

Sephiroth estaba clavado en una espada que había salido desde atrás…le salía sangre de la boca, manchando a Roxas y a su novio…que apenas podía hablar.

El rubio volteo hacia atrás del hombre.

Saix…había aventado su propia arma para detenerlo, al ver cumplido su objetivo, sonrió, se dejó caer al pasto y… no más.

Marluxia… apenas podía notársele una pequeña señal de vida.

El pelirrojo se movió reaccionando y le quito a Roxas el arma que lo lastimaba para tirarla al suelo y así al peli plateado.

El loco ahora estaba viendo al cielo…pronto se ahogaría con la sangre que no dejaba respirar, sin creer que esto estaba pasando comenzó a reír, una carcajada digna de una hiena que se iba haciendo nada con la sangre que se apropiaba de su garganta…el espectro dejó de iluminar de negro y su risa demoniaca dejó de escucharse en los alrededores...convirtiéndose solo en un cadáver más, dio su último suspiro…dejando en su lugar el lúgubre silencio de un alma siendo despedida a las profundidades del abismo.

Notando que Sephiroth no emitía señales de vida…Axel y Roxas se levantaron apurados hacia los dos que estaban en el suelo, vencidos, les tocaron ansiosos para reanimarlos…si es que aun seguían con la poca vida que vieron de lejos.

Axel se acerco a su amigo pelirosa y sacudió sus extremidades

Pero se detuvieron sus manos.

Cuando Marluxia tomó las suyas.

Sin soltarlas, se dignó a acomodarse de una manera que podía verlos….el pelirrosa tenía el cabello con manchas rojas y lodo, su cara tenia sudor y estaba obviamente experimentando mucho dolor.

La belleza del pelirosa fue arrebatada en un instante por el ataque demoniaco de Sephiroth, nunca antes había sentido tan caliente su rostro…y el sabor a oxido se le quedaba en la garganta y los dientes.

Toda su boca…cuello y brazos estaban bañados en el escaso líquido rojo que se le escapaba por las heridas.

Sin poder hacer nada al respecto…uso sus ya pocas energías para hablar.

"…Va…váyanse"

"…Marly-"

"Ve…Vete Axel…-¡ Ro…Rox…va…yanse!"

"¿Irnos?...Marluxia…no podemos hacer eso" Axel le hablaba con seriedad y tristeza…entonces fue cuando el pelirrosa gritó.

"VA…VAYANSE!! M…MALDI..TA SEA!!"

Puro silencio

"…P-podre….mos…s-solos…"

Axel después de unos segundos lo soltó lentamente.

"…De…jennos aquí"

…Lagrimas se le juntaban en los ojos del pelirrojo

"…Por favor"

Se levantó viendo ahora a el pelirrosa desde arriba…tomó a Roxas de la mano y la sostuvo con mucha fuerza…iba a necesitar de él para no llorar.

"…Regresaremos…"

"…V…váyanse"

Pronto.

Así se fueron. Como la luna cuando duermes.

Mientras se adentraban en el bosque…Saix y Marluxia se pusieron boca arriba.

El peli azul oyó ciertos sonidos de parte del pelirosa…no se oía como un respirar…tal vez era su corazón cansado a punto de extinguirse…tal vez era solo la sangre…o, tal vez estaba solo llorando.

Suspiró callado y se puso a imaginar que habría de pasar con la pareja ahora. Les mandó los mejores deseos…y dentro de él se oyó una melodía.

Dulce y Alegre.

Como trompetas anunciando su entrada a cierto lugar del que le habían hablado.

Saix y Marluxia entonces se dejaron ir.

Como poco a poco, la marea lo hace con las conchas olvidadas, en el borde de la playa, para llevarlas al mar.

xXOoOXx

La pareja ahora enfrentaba sola a los dominios del bosque, dejar atrás a dos amigos fue difícil, mas sabiendo que estaban cerca de ese sicópata…muerto o no, saber que estaba ahí, presentaba una razón para temblar… Pero Axel ya sabía desde muy dentro que rescatar a Roxas iba a costarle muy caro. Solo no sabía exactamente el precio…ni si estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.

Como dijo un día Xigbar en uno de sus episodios bajo la influencia de las sustancias alucinógenas del alcohol….

"_Si crees…que vas a rescatar a Roxas…sin pagar con sangre estas jodido"_

Rió para sí al recordarlo

"_Muy jodido"_

Bueno sí, eso lo sabia ¿era necesario que un tuerto alcoholizado se lo dijera?

Al parecer si…no estaba preparado.

Pero debía seguir…tenia a Roxas de la mano, le había besado…estaban juntos al fin. No se iban a echar para atrás.

Dejando a un lado su miedo y los cuerpos…Axel y Roxas seguían caminando entre el bosque que al parecer tenía mucho que ofrecerles, susurros que se oían por los arboles, el viento que los acaricio en uno de sus encuentros ya los había estado extrañando.

Con sutileza, para no asustarlos, los arboles se mecían al compas que marcaba del director invisible…de un lado a otro hacían que la luz se colara por sus ramitas de maneras distintas y coloridas. Pero siempre iluminando a la pareja que era bienvenida.

Crispaban las hojas con el aliento del viento que susurraba las palabras que oyeron decir a Axel en una de esas noches de cariño bajo las ramas.

No había ni una sola nube, pero Roxas no notó que unas gotitas resaltaban en las mejillas del pelirrojo…a pesar de tener al rubio a un lado, no pudo evitar no llorar.

Entonces, Roxas hizo que se acercara hacia él y besó su mejilla, sorprendiéndolo.

Sin decir otra palabra, besó sus labios y lo abrazó.

Ya…ya…no había razón para llorar. Si murieron…Sora los estaría recibiendo en el cielo de seguro.

Axel estaba suspirando…efectivamente, sea cual sea el momento, Roxas hacia todo como nuevo.

Dejaron entonces pasar los minutos para dárselos a su cabeza…necesitaban estar relativamente solos, sin hablarse…pero juntos caminando hacia enfrente…Cuando ya hubo pasado los minutos necesarios, el rubio decidió hablar.

"Ahora…". Roxas hablaba en su inocencia de niño perdido. "¿Qué?"

"…Xenmas pronto se enterara de que Sephiroth fue vencido. Sera difícil de creer, pero debe de entender que no lo dejaremos en paz hasta que acepte que te regresé..."

"…ya veo…" Roxas miró al suelo pensativo, callado…estaría jugando nervioso con sus dedos de no ser que Axel no soltaba su mano derecha…un algo tenía en los ojos…tal vez deseo, urgencia…

"…Gracias Axel"

Destello verde se poso sobre el rostro de Roxas…lleno de unas lágrimas atoradas en el orgullo, pero ansiosas por ser derramadas en el cuerpo de Axel. El rubio se limpio las lagrimas metiches, trago saliva y siguió hablando, creyendo que Axel no había visto esa maravilla.

"Gracias…"

Ni una silaba salió más de su boca…un abrazo y un momento de silencio…de donde se colaban sólo el de unos sollozos callados que se mezclaban con la ropa sucia de Axel…se le aferraba con fuerza intentando eliminar las lagrimas suicidas que ya estaban preparadas a salir. Roxas se juntó más a su pelirrojo, cada vez que mencionaba esa palabra.

"G…Gr-Gracias".

Esa palabra…era todo lo que el pelirrojo necesitaba para entender perfectamente a que se refería y a donde quería llegar.

Lo envolvió paciente en sus brazos cansados, tratando con cuidado la herida que había parado de sangrar del hombro de Roxas. Con infinita cautela, se puso a la altura de su rubio y beso su herida…su piel sabia a tierra y sangre, pero también tenía el tenue sabor dulce que probo esa noche en la cabaña, cuando Sora seguía vivo.

No había razón para llorar…

"Vamos Roxas…hay que ser fuertes…". Axel tuvo la cautela de abrazarlo con fuerza…sin saber que eso causaría el derramamiento de más agua.

"…oh…A-Axel…gr-gracias…g-gracias!". Su voz entonces tomó la forma de un vidrio haciéndose añicos, tirados por el suelo sin organización alguna. Repetía la misma frase para convencerse…de que todo lo que Axel hizo fue por el…que debía de agradecérselo de alguna manera…le daba las gracias por no haberlo olvidado en Twilight Town…por seguirlo amando. Por ir por él. Por…todo.

"Roxie…Roxie…ánimo…quiero verte con una sonrisa" Lo separó y tomó su barbilla, incitándolo a que le regalara una de sus mejores imágenes "Digo…no es que te veas menos tierno cuando lloras…es solo que no me gusta verte triste…"

Roxas rió ante el comentario, obedeciendo a su amante, que le miraba con ternura, como la primera vez en varios años en Twilight Town.

Sus ojos verdes…eran la única razón por la que le gustaba despertarse en la mañana.

"…Gracias de nuevo…"

"…Si…no fue nada…"

Volvió a abrazar al muchacho rubio…su propio milagro.

"…Tenemos que movernos Roxas…sobrevivimos pero todavía faltan cosas por hacer, no hay que darnos por vencidos. Luchemos por nuestra libertad"

El rubio asintió con gusto y parándose de puntitas le beso en los labios.

"Juntos"

"Hasta el fin del mundo"

xXOoOXx

Luna nueva.

Nubes que volaban libres sobre el cielo real del mundo donde Xenmas vivía, veían curiosas la historia única e incompleta del amor de los jóvenes desterrados…y prestaron atención a donde el líder, el maldito dictador culpable de el sufrimiento de la pareja, estaba…se le notaba algo desesperado, intranquilo…dándole vueltas a los pensamientos de su cabeza y del balcón en el que se asomaba por una de las alas del castillo. Mostrándole la nada.

Xenmas estaba algo preocupado…había pasado tiempo y no había recibido noticia alguna de su soldado predilecto…lo había mandado matar a los que lo habían traicionado y se le hacía raro ver que aun no llegaba al recinto con sus cabezas en mano.

¿Qué pudo haber pasado?...Todo su plan era perfecto…los chicos no tenían armas, Sephiroth no debió haber tardado tiempo con ellos y sus subordinados sabia que hacer si los veían….pero, ahora que los mencionaba su cabeza…

…¿Dónde…estaba Saix?

Extraño…normalmente siempre se presenta puntualmente a la hora debida…con los avisos del día y por supuesto, unas ansias insaciables de obedecerlo… pero esta vez tenía un retraso de…- Ahora que lo pensaba, no lo había visto ayer…en todo…el maldito día.

Se dirigió hacia su cuarto, al llegar,…pensó lo peor.

Sería que… ¿estaban con los traidores?

No…eso era imposible.

Si fuera el caso, Sephiroth los debió haber eliminado…p-pero…Ahora, por alguna extraña razón temía por…

¿Saix?

¿Qué era esa maldita sensación de impotencia creciéndole en el pecho?...era imposible sentirlo, no era normal…no era-

¿…Aceptable?

Al pensar en esa palabra…Xenmas había perdido la fuerza de sus piernas y lo llevaron directo al suelo que al parecer lo había estado esperando…se llevo la mano al pecho, le dolía…¿Por qué le dolía?...era una sensación insoportable que casi le quemaba por dentro….era intenso y no pararía…Pronto un sonido le retumbó en los oídos…como si estuviese bombeando algo, se sentía una presión en el pecho…No entendía…era imposible. ¿Qué era esto?.

"…S-Señ-"

El Hombre que entraba al recinto paró al ver a su maestro de rodillas, levantándose con cuidado, sosteniéndose con la mesa y viéndolo de una manera que decía "¿Qué demonios quieres?". El tuerto herido desistió por un momento…pero sólo un momento, era esencial comunicarle.

"S-Señor…e-es importante"

Xenmas advirtió a Xigbar parado en el umbral de su puerta y se pudo ver un suspiro de decepción escaparse de entre sus labios pegados y secos.

"D-Dilo"

Xigbar vio, sin evitar hacer muecas al respecto, a su superior levantándose con dificultad mientras se tomaba el pecho asustado…sus ojitos se habían reducido a simples pupilas, que contraídas y forzadas, intentaban recibir menos luz posible.

"…Eh es sobre Axel y Roxas"

Su superior sonrió mientras le dirigía la mirada y le volteaba la cara, poniéndose de espaldas.

"Hmp…¿me traes sus cabezas?"

"Eh…lo siento Señor…"

Se oyó como una pistola, de origen conocido, se cargaba justo detrás de él y por alguna extraña razón tenía la idea de que estaba siendo apuntada a él.

Xigbar rió en la obscuridad. Se oyeron los pasos de alguien más acercándose detrás de él.

"Traigo todo el paquete"

Se volvió hacia ellos y comprobó con angustia y enojo que los que lo acompañaban no eran nadie más y nadie menos que El pelirrojo y su desterrado amante. Tomados de las manos le vieron desde atrás de Xigbar, como si estuviese abajo, en el suelo…Xenmas como odiaba esa mirada.

"¡¿Qué HACEN AQUÍ!?"

Xigbar sonrió ante él y sus dos compañeros, agito el arma y se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando con un tono serio, pero burlón. Característico de su personalidad…después de todo, era Xigbar.

"Los deje Pasar Xenmy". Dijo pasándole a un lado sin desaparecer la sonrisita de su cara y la barbilla levantada."Me dijeron que querían hablar contigo y les hice el favor de pasarlos, al parecer era algo muy importante…no podía esperar"

El hombre del cabello color de luna levantó la voz… como esperando ser escuchado…

"N…no…¡ellos deberían estar MUERTOS! ¡Sephiroth debió haberlos matado! ¿Se escaparon? ¿DONDE ESTA?" Hablaba con el aliento entrecortado…la agonía de pensar haber perdido a su juguete preferido era aterrador….más que miedo, el líder estaba inspirando lastima.

"Xenmas sabes porque estamos aquí…"

Axel dio pasos al frente…soltándose de Roxas, arriesgándose a la presencia maligna frente a él.

"…Quieren algo imposible…"

"¿Para ti o tu orgullo?"

Senmax lo miró con odio…era obvio que era la segunda opción…pero su ego era muy grande como para aceptar la cruda realidad.

Axel siguió hablándole.

"Sephiroth está muerto Senmax…"

Ahora era el momento para tener miedo…el líder no hizo gesto alguno pero el blanco de sus ojos les dijo que era peligroso…se dejo caer al suelo y tapo sus ojos con sus manos…Axel tragó saliva, estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando.

"…Has perdido todas tus oportunidades de matarnos…¿Por qué simplemente no aceptarlo?...Ganamos Senmax."

El líder aun no hacia sonido alguno…ni un sollozo, no se oyó el caer de una sola lágrima.

Y aun creyendo que ahí se quedaría…abrió los labios resecos y sonrió.

"No…"

Puso las palmas de su mano en el piso y poco a poco se levantaba.

"…Aun tengo una cosa más…"

Lastimando a Axel en el estomago, sus espadas salieron de sus manos, haciendo que los tres se hicieran hacia atrás y Roxas gritara el nombre de su amante.

Senmax estaba ahora erguido con espadas en sus manos, que brillaban con el color de la sangre y parecía ser que el rojo teñido podría ser causa de muchas otras pieles cortadas. Era obvio que tenía ya cierta experiencia con ellas.

"Ahora yo peleare"

Axel intentó proteger el cuerpo de su amado manchándolo de sangre…Y de no haber sido por Xigbar, esas intenciones del maldito habrían sido cumplidas.

xXOoOXx

El viento acariciaba con cariño el pasto donde se llevo a cabo la pelea del hijo de la luna…su cadáver seguía frio y tieso como un perro muerto…toda su sangre se había ido al olvido.

Y cerca de donde había muerto el sirviente del demonio…uno de los cuerpos con un destello rosa y rojo en la cabeza, se había dejado ir hace ya tiempo…y el otro personaje, cansado y sonriendo…probando por última vez la sangre, dio una bocanada de aire para dejar caer su mano.

No oyó nada…ni sus huesos callarse, ni el pasto recibir su cuerpo, ni siquiera su último suspiro.

xXOoOXx

Senmax entonces, sintió que una parte de él era arrancada de su alma mientras caía al piso, frente a los ojos de los hombres que querían ser libres, Senmax había perdido la razón y el equilibrio. Mas allá que haber perdido a su juguete…supo, de alguna manera que su subordinado murió.

Saix ya no se sentía cerca…ni lejos.

"…S…Sa…ix?"

El hombre ya no hacia sentido alguno, se tomó con fuerza las sienes y les ejerció presión con la palma de sus manos, sucias y con nuevas fuerzas…les dio la mirada con más odio que pudo haberse visto en la tierra.

Pensaron que, tal vez, Sephiroth había aprendido y asimilado esos ojos suyos.

"…Saix…" Logró decir el hombre poniéndose de pie. "…¿Dónde está?"

Pero la mirada en los ojos de Axel y Roxas, clavándose en el suelo, fue su respuesta…no dejó que pidieran pensar en alguna respuesta coherente…En ese momento, lo mejor era seguir a tus instintos.

Como el líder lo hizo a continuación. Con sus espadas, fue hacia ellos sin tomar cuenta que Xigbar les protegería.

"Ellos…ELLOS LO MATARON!"

Ahora, desde la parte de atrás del cuarto del líder que causo sus pesadillas, se llevaba a cabo una pelea…Xigbar intentaba drenar todo ese coraje hacia el tipo…mientras pensaba en ese que amo un día…sus espadas/pistola le prestaban su fuerza.

Xenmas no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño a Xigbar, al contrario, siempre creyó que era un aliado fuerte y que había que aprovechar toda su fuerza…pero jamás pensó que sería él el que lo dejaría tendido en suelo…casi muerto con sangre en la cara.

Quién diría que uno de sus primeros seguidores seria el que lo matara.

Después de esa tempestad, la calma se apoderó del cuarto y Xigbar respiraba severo como saliendo del agua. No, nunca el cuarto del tipo había sido manchado con sangre…era su propia la que era derramada por la alfombra de su habitación.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba muriendo cuando comenzó a llorar.

Entendió lo que sentía

Y lo que los demás sintieron también.

Sin esperar perdón, se dejo ir, viendo un destello azul, dejo de respirar.

Y los amantes que ansiaban que la pesadilla desapareciera, se abrazaron tranquilizándose el uno al otro…la amenaza había muerto, eran…

Libres

…

Salieron apresurados del cuarto para dejar el cadáver solo y celebrar su nueva libertad.

A base de Lágrimas y besos, Xigbar decidió retirarse con una sonrisa…era hora de desactivar el programa de una buena vez por todas.

Su pesadilla había terminado.

"…A-Axel…"

Roxas le hablaba mientras se encontraba con su frente, sonriéndole, sosteniendo las mejillas con sus manitas, sabiendo que el cuerpo de Axel estaba agachado para verle mejor.

"…Ahora que somos libres.. ¿A dónde quieres ir?"

Axel sonrió para besarle en una esquina de sus labios.

"Al paraíso"

Muy lejos, en una eternidad de esplendor, dos ángeles guardianes celebraban que al fin esas almas estaban unidas. Para siempre.

Allá en el cielo había fiesta

Acá en la tierra…bueno, Roxas lo llevó al paraíso que se refería, en una nueva manera de decir te quiero…sin importarles que alguien los escuchara o viera…lloraron de nuevo al tocarse la piel.

Era todo un nuevo principio, la luz podía volver a visitar los corredores del castillo…

Sin tener miedo a ser eliminada.


	15. Epilogo Desde el Cielo

**n/a:** Asi, termina C.I. Gracias a todos...por sus hits y los comments. Todo. Son mas que geniales 8D. Esto va para ustedes. Tambien para Roxas...y por supuesto...para ella, Eres maravillosa.

xXOoOXx

Las pesadillas no son mas que sombras en climax.

Momentos de tensión que sacuden el alma.

Ilusiones vagas envueltas en negro, moustruos.

Espacios de negro en las inseguridades del corazón.

Miedos y Desesperanzas, todo eso que nos aterra materializado en pocos segundos.

Agonia muerta hecha pedazos mientras gritas de terror, pedazos de momentos ideseables, la cabeza se va y asecha el mismo demonio en su ausencia.

No duermes, no gritas. Vives.

¿Qué pasa después de esa noche?

La olvidas

Si no la olvidas, la pesadilla se convierte en una memoria distante, una suposición…un sueño.

Algo que no recuerdas haber vivido.

No se vuelve parte de tu cabeza, oh no…la cabeza muere y al final el cononimiento humano es solo una manera de sobrevivir en el mundo…pero eso no signifique que sea eliminada de tu alma, que la recuerda lanzándote pedazos de ella talvez en diferentes momentos…cuando la vida suele voltearte la cara y estimula a la cabeza a que las muestre. Es por eso, que cuando lloras…piensas negro.

Y aun asi sabiendo esto, se nos va el alma en un grito, una alucinación llena de mentiras, ajena a tus fantasias te aterra y destroza.

A pesar de eso… al final llega la mañana.

Cómo se calman los nervios cuando despiertas, cuando no hay nada, cuando la luz te envuelve ahora. No hay miedo, venciste.

Axel y Roxas pasaron mas o menos por la misma situación, desde el cielo, estas cosas se ven con mas detalle y sobre todo tiempo (la eternidad tiene sus ventajas). Sabia que lo lograrían, sus fuerzas fueron los aliados que los defendieron…

Y mas que nada ese valor, yo supe desde un principio que Axel jamás diría que no a Roxas…sabia que moriría por el si era necesario, pero estaba consiente de que le dolería a el rubio…asi que desde que llego a esa conclusión, me prometió que no moriría. Al menos no sin haberlo besado.

Yo en cambio, tenia la pequeña sensación de que algo malo me pasaría desde que empezamos con el rescate de Roxas…no me importo. La vida sin Riku era vacia…¿Qué perdia?

Tambien, por ejemplo, sigo recordando la noche en que mori en manos de Cloud…Sobre la muerte puedo decir que lo único terrible fue la sensación de haberme dado cuenta de que no solo me habían disparado en el estomago, si no que además estaba muriendo, saber que nunca jamás volveras a tocar la tierra es una angustia que te llena es estomago vaciándolo al mismo tiempo…el dolor, del dolor no debes preocuparte, se pasa cuando comienzas a ver la blancura…En este caso, Riku vino por mi.

¡El mismo jefe le permitió eso! ¿pueden creerlo? Bueno…el jefe es el jefe, siempre te contestara con una sonrisa y te dira las razones del si o no de su respuesta…Dios tiene sus planes y no es bueno que se los arruinemos ya que al parecer lo tiene todo bien estructurado. Dense la idea de lo hermoso que es, si no podemos dejar de verlo...oh y claro, su hijo… ¡Deberían verle la cara que pone cuando los amantes se reúnen en el paraíso! Se hace una fiesta por cada alma reunida…como en el caso de Riku y mio…Jamas había visto a tantos angeles cantando. Son de verdad litaralmente celestiales. Y aquí entre nos, es hermoso sentir que no te atan las palabras por primera vez. Los besos en el cielo son mas dulces y eternos.

Entonces… ahora que ha pasado la pesadilla…llega ahora una nueva etapa que mas que sacarlos de la obscuridad les abrió los ojos a cosas que estaban esperándolos.

Ah claro, casi lo olvido…Xigbar, tan pronto como pudo y con ayuda de ciertos técnicos, desarmó el programa y sacó a los desterrados de él.

Eran bastantes…al parecer Xenmas ya había encerrado a unos cuantos muchos desde hace tiempo… mientras esculcaba entre los cajones del antiguo líder, el tuerto encontró los papeles donde estaban registrados todos los que habían sido desterrados…antes de Demyx y Roxas había metido a 238 personas al programa…Los dejó en el escritorio con rabia en el rostro cuando leyó que mató a 150. Todos ellos porque el virus se comio sus entrañas.

Logro sacar a 88 desterrados con la cabeza revuelta. Pocos habían sido encerrados por amar, el resto eran solo contradicientes a la filosofía de Xenmas….de ese numero de personas 5 perdieron el sentido de la realidad y tuvieron que ser encerradas en un manicomio, en un futuro nadie mas nunca las reclamó.

Entonces el castillo era ahora libre…como ya nadie habitaba en el, Vexen lo utilizo para hacer sus experimentos científicos y abrir un buen hospital. "De la Rosa" se llamo. El rubio nunca dejo de pensar en Marluxia…nunca.

En cuanto a Marluxia…bueno, el tiene su propio espacio en el cielo, especial para ver a su rubio preferido…como tiene toda la eternidad no debe preocuparse del tiempo.

En cuanto Demyx y Zexion todo va bien…recordaron todo lo vivido, ahora viven juntos, en una de las casas de la ciudad que esta cerca del castillo, parecen felices, a pesar de enterarse de las atrocidades que todos esos desafortunados tuvieron que pasar, de la tragedia de Sora, y de la de Roxas y Axel…ahora había entendido, el porque de su parentesco con ellos, supieron el antiguo romance entre Demyx y Xgbar, se enteraron de cómo se conocieron. Recordaron hasta los detalles mas minuciosos que 

vieron antes de entrar a la simulación, Pero…Nunca volvieron a tocar el tema. Hicieron como si nada hubiese pasado, dijeron que ya era hora de olvidar.

Y Seguir adelante.

Oh si, eso hicieron.

Axel y Roxas ahora viven en la misma ciudad que Zexion y Demyx, unas cuadras antes del puesto de manzanas brillantes que al rubio tanto le gustan, por su sabor, Axel las compra cuando va de regreso a casa…quien sabe…talvez se le ocurren cosas que solo en su sucia mente puede pasar. Sabe que Roxas ama el sabor de las manzanas…y combinado con el de su cuerpo….eh…

"AXE-"

Oh vaya, al parecer algo esta pasando…

"mmm Roxas…se que percibes ese olor….". Axel se le acercó al oído haciendo temblar a su amante que estaba bajo de él, aprisionado contra el colchon rojo que no tenia ni media semana de nuevo. "¿Son las manzanas que traje?" Se le acercó mas sintiendo su calor "¿O también será mi olor?"

El rubio se ruborizo como loco. "A…Axel ahora n-no-"

Pero el mayor lo callo con un dedo mientras acercaba sus alocados ojos llenos de una lujuria insaciable hacia su mejilla. "Hoy…Roxas…vamos a cazar"

"¿D-De que tipo de caza estamos hablando?"

El pelirrojo lamió una de sus orejas. Sonriendo al sentir como se contraía.

"La del "pum pum pum" Roxie…"

"Siento que no te refieres a la de las pistolas…"

"Oh no no no…hay otro "pum pum pum"…" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se ponía encima del rubio, frotando su pecho con el del rubio, sosteniendo sus manos hacia arriba. "Que se usa mas que nada cuando los novios se casan…". Roxas se sintió ir cuando su novio le mordió el cuello. "Lo mas divertido apenas empieza"

…

…Oh vaya

Ok…ya esto no me incumbre, es mejor dejarlos solos…al fin y al cabo, yo ya debía irme….tengo que ver a Riku…¿Dónde estará ese muchacho?...me prometió llevarme a darle un paseo al mar.

Si…entonces, ahora ya todos están en su propio canal, comenzando la nueva etapa de su vida.

El sueño.

¿Qué es un sueño?. Bueno, ahora que llege al cielo se me han revelado los misterios del mundo, pero eso no significa que dire lo que es. Porque si lo hiciera la vida no tendría sentido.

Asi que lo tendrán que descubrir por ellos mismos.

Axel y Roxas son el ejemplo perfecto de un corazón verdadero.

Que sigue lo de adentro… y atraviesa barreras, bosques, cielos e infiernos.

…

Entre besos y abrazos, Axel y Roxas se dijeron de nuevo que se amaban.

Vieron el sol, más que luz entendieron que estaba en su plan seguir viviendo y lo harían juntos.

Hasta. El fin. Del Mundo.

Owari


End file.
